A New Frontier
by Melolabel
Summary: AU,AH,BxE,OOC. Bella's a mail order bride on her way to the Nevada desert to meet her Cowboy husband-to-be. She's supposed to be everything he's looking for but what will he do when it turns out she lied? M for adult themes and future limey situations.
1. Hardship and Loneliness

**A/N: This was originally written for Jayeliwood's sexy-eddie contest, but I received several very encouraging reviews. For that reason I decided to give it a try and expand the one shot into a longer story. I hope you like it and since it's my first ff, please review and let me know what you think!!**

A New Frontier

**BPOV**

It was still dark outside, probably 4 in the morning, when the boarding house matron began yelling. Ugh. Time to get up and go to work, another awful day at the mill. I was stiff and sore from sleeping; sharing a mat with 4 other girls was impossible. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles and waited my turn at the wash basin, not that it would do me any good. Once my face felt cleaner than last night, I wrapped my hair up in a bun and set off to the Newton Cotton mill in St. Louis.

I was down to my last few pennies, I had just enough to buy some bread and an apple. That's all I would get for the day. As I quickly made my way down the street I saw my friend Angela. She was the only person who I felt like knew me. She was generous and kind and always had a listening ear.

"Hello Angela!" I said, catching her by the elbow. "Bella! How are you this morning?" She smiled.

"Tired and sore!"

"I know what you mean. I can never get any rest on those awful mats." She looked over and her smile faded as she surveyed my rations for the day. "Is that all you have to eat Bella?"

"It's enough, I'll be fine." I tried to smooth over her concern, but she still looked worried.

We got to the mill and began our climb to the 4th floor looms. We squeezed our way down the cramped aisles to our station and began the tedious process of stringing the looms with cotton thread. Before long we were quietly zooming the shuttles back and forth alternating the pedals in a steady rhythm.

It was back breaking work, hunched over the loom all day. We took our half hour breakfast at 7 and got right back to work. I coughed frequently because of all the cotton dust in the air. None of the windows opened, so it was especially hot and uncomfortable in the summer months. When Angela and I took our dinner break at mid-day, she pulled out a small card and a penny sweet.

"Here you go Bella! Happy Birthday!" She passed me the small gift and when I scowled at her, she just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Angela, you didn't have to do this! You need to save your money as much as I do!"

"Nonsense! It's your 18th birthday and you should have at least one present!"

I reached over and gave her a hug, quickly popping the sweet into my mouth. It was a delicious honey butterscotch flavor, my favorite. So I tucked it in the side of my check so I could savor the taste for as long as possible. We headed back into the mill and worked until 7 that night. On our way out of the building the foreman, Mike, stopped me. He leered at me while rubbing his sweaty hand up and down my arm.

"Ah Miss Swan, the boss would like to speak to you."

"Oh, alright. Is there a problem?" I glanced nervously at Angela who just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll wait outside for you Bella," she said quietly.

I followed Mike into the main office where Mr. Newton, Mike's father, was turned away from the door. As he heard us approaching he spun around to face me, but never really looked me in the eye.

"Miss Swan is it? Yes, well, your productivity seems to be down and things around here right now are a bit tight, so we're going to have to let you go. You can pick up your final days wages from the cashier at the front."

"But I have to work, I...I need a job!" I was panicking. What on earth was I going to do? I hadn't finished school, I didn't have any money to get any clothes nice enough to apply for fancier jobs, I wouldn't have anywhere to stay by tomorrow. My eyes started stinging and tears began to stream down my face. "Please Mr. Newton, please."

"So sorry Miss Swan, times are tough for everyone." He waved his hand dismissing me. Mike followed me out to the cashiers office. As I waited, I could feel his greedy eyes raking over me.

"I can think of something for you to do Miss Swan," he said suggestively.

"That's quite alright. I'll figure something out myself." I ran out of the building with my last dollar and twenty cents. Angela was waiting for me with a worried look. When she saw the state I was in she came running to my side.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?" All I could do was burst into tears again. She wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her shoulder. When I had regained a bit of composure, I explained what had happened. We walked silently back to the boarding house. I told the matron I'd be out tomorrow and paid the 25 cents for the night.

I woke up the next morning and washed in the communal basin quickly. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying most of the night. I gathered my few belongings into a bag, gave Angela a hug, and headed out into the unforgiving streets of St. Louis.

The next couple of weeks were hard. I slept in alleys, or doorways, anywhere I could find. I spent my days begging for anything people would give me. It was humiliating. I would inquire at different shops if they needed any hired help. I was willing to do almost anything, but they would take one look at my ragged appearance and quickly turn me out. One day while walking, I passed a storefront with a large map in the window. It caught my attention so I stopped to read what the sign in the window said.

**ADVENTURE LIES IN THE WEST**

**HELP SETTLE THE NEW WESTERN TERRITORIES**

**HARD WORKING MEN SEEKING WOMEN TO MARRY**

**ENJOY SECURITY AND A BETTER LIFE!**

I shook my head and kept walking. That was not something I would do. How ridiculous to run off thousands of miles away to a man you'd never met.

Days went by and I was barely able to get enough food to eat. I could sometimes find scraps left after the market vendors cleared out of the square, but usually any food left over had been trodden upon by horses and ruined.

It was September 27th 1862, the worst day of my life. It began to rain, just a drizzle at first, but soon it began to pour. I frantically searched all my usual spots, but they were already occupied by others just as destitute as I was. I stole under an awning and crumpled to the sidewalk. I was crying into my arms when I heard loud guffaws coming from the saloon across the street. I looked up and recognized a very unwelcome sight. Mike Newton came stumbling across the road towards me. I was so tired and weak from lack of nourishment, I didn't even try to run away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Swan. So how are things working out for you?" He sneered at me with lustful eyes. I didn't look at him, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Looks like you could use some food, and a nice place to sleep, now couldn't you?"

"I'm fine," I stubbornly replied. He just laughed at me and pulled me up to my feet. "I told you I could find something for you to do," he said licking his lips hungrily stepping closer to me. I cringed at the smell of alcohol and tobacco that his clothes reeked of. "Now why don't you be a good girl for me, and I'll give you some supper and a dry bed." He already had a hold of my arm, and I was so weak, so hungry. My shoulders lifted and fell in defeat. This is what I had been reduced to-my body for food. How much worse could my life get?

He took me to his apartment and gave me some soup. When I was finished, he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me into his bedroom. "Take it off!" He commanded, motioning to my dress. I quickly removed my dress and under things. He undid his pants, and pushed me onto the bed. He was still drunk, I could taste the alcohol on his mouth as he roughly kissed me. I turned my head as silent tears fell from my eyes. He wasn't gentle, he didn't care that I had never done that before. It was painful and terrifying. All I wanted to do was get out of there. But the wind and lightening were deafening. He passed out on the bed and I got up as quietly as I could and redressed myself. It was still the middle of the night when the rain finally stopped, and I ran. I got out of there and ran. I managed to find a semi-dry place to sit until morning came. As I sat there, I thought about my parents, how sad they would be if they could see me now. I began to sob, something I'd been doing a lot of lately. When all the tears were spent and I could cry no more, something inside of me snapped. I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to leave, but where would I go? How would I get there?

As dawn approached, I began to walk and again passed the window with the giant map inside. I turned and walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" A friendly older woman asked without looking up.

"I...um...I...How do I sign up for this?" I asked pointing to the sign in the window.

"Well, dear, first you fill out...OH MY! Are you alright dear? You look a mess!" She had just noticed my gaunt and bedraggled appearance and came from behind the desk to appraise my appearance more closely.

"I haven't had the best of situations these last few weeks. That's why I want a change of scenery, someone to take care of me." She nodded and led me to a seat.

"Well now we've got a new printing coming out soon, so you're just in time. We should be able to get a notice placed for you in this next flyer." We began to create an ad that would hopefully take me away from this horrible situation I was in.

_Isabella Swan, brown-eyed beauty, is looking for a kind hearted husband to look after. I am 23 years old. I am a hard worker and willing to go just about anywhere. I am very domestic and want to make a home in the west. You would be my first husband. I await your swift reply._

Mrs. Cope, the agency woman, was very pleased with the add, though I was a bit hesitant. It implied things about me that just weren't so, but she reassured me that that is what the men were looking for. Since I was desperate I went along with it. She also explained to me that they had a few beds in the back of the building that girls in my situation could use until they had found a match. I just had to keep the office clean and other daily tasks.

Several weeks went by. I spent my days tidying up the office, running errands for Mrs. Cope, and the other woman who worked in the office. I saw numerous women young and old coming through. The agency would receive payment from the potential husband, enough to cover the commission to the agency and transportation for the intended woman. She'd receive her travel arrangements and off she'd go. Sometimes, large groups of women would all go to one destination where hundreds of men would be waiting to pick out a bride. I especially didn't like that idea; not that I liked what I was doing much better.

I was sorting through the post when I saw a letter addressed to me. I gasped, and looked again at the envelope.

"Something interesting in the post today?" Mrs. Cope inquired, her eyebrows raised. She and I had forged a sweet friendship over the last few weeks. She was very much like a mother to me and I appreciated her genuine care for me.

Dumbstruck, I showed her the envelope. "Well, open it already!" She smiled an shook her head lightly. I carefully tore open the envelope and gently removed the paper inside. It was covered in a most elegant script. I smiled as I ran my fingers down the page.

**EPOV**

I sat up tall in my saddle. There was just something so satisfying about surveying the land around me. My land. I was proud of the life I'd built from scratch. I had come out west initially

for the gold. Everyone was coming for the gold and the silver. When I finally arrived, though, I saw the many men broken and defeated by stolen claims, bogus claims, unscrupulous partners and the like, that I decided to look into livestock and homesteading.

I was able to purchase a hundred acres, built a cabin, and most of the furnishings inside of it. I purchased a hundred fifty head of cattle and have had good success over all. I had a good life. A milk cow, and a goat, some chickens. I had a good bull named Emmett– he was excellent stud material. Upon hearing of my success my Uncle and Aunt, Carlisle and Esme, also made the move to the wild west. They had a homestead not too far from mine. We'd work together when calving season came, or when we had to round up the heard for sale. I was glad to have them so close by.

"C'mon Jasper, let's get back down to the ranch, there's chores to be done." I clucked at my horse, and he peacefully ambled back down the gentle rise we'd been on and slowly walked back to the ranch. I set about the chores around the house whistling a mellow tune. Rose needed milking, Alice and Jasper's stalls needed mucking out. And the chickens and goats needed feeding. I had some of the best animals around. Jasper and Alice were the best team of horses around. I could always count on Jasper to be steady, while Alice was always a spirited one. Though together, they made a formidable team.

It was while I was going about my day that I began to feel that longing feeling again. As I leaned up against Rose's side I began milking, starting with our usual pleasantries.

"So Rose, how's the barnyard today?" She replied with her usual snuff of breath as she continued to chew on her cud.

"It sure would be nice to have to human company in these parts don't you agree?" I smiled when she turned her head to look at me. My smile faded though, and I recognized the longing I had been feeling for so long, I was lonely. I had no one to talk to, no one to share this beautiful life with. I wanted to marry, but the chances of finding a suitable wife in the Nevada territories was about as likely as finding the mother lode of gold in my back yard. "Ahhhh I don't know when that will happen Rose. Soon I hope."

With the chores done, I harnessed up Jasper and Alice and took the wagon into town for some supplies. I had just about concluded all my business at the trading post, when a paper of sorts caught my eye. The title of it was for the _Midwest Matching Agency._ As I looked closer, the smaller print is what really caught my interest. _Men! Are you a prospector looking for some female company of a more permanent sort? Having trouble finding a suitable wife? Let us help!_

I picked up the paper and quickly scanned through the different advertisements. There were ads from woman after woman looking for a husband. This was exactly what I needed. I read through the whole flyer thinking all the while, _too old, don't want someone else's children, not what I want. _I was about to toss the whole thing away when an ad at the bottom caught my eye.

_Isabella Swan, brown-eyed beauty is looking for a kind hearted husband to look after. I am 23 years old. I am a hard worker and willing to go just about anywhere. I am very domestic and want to make a home in the west. You would be my first husband. I await your swift reply._

This was exactly what I needed. A hardworking, domestic woman, who didn't mind living in the middle of nowhere. I hoped the beauty part was true, but I wouldn't be prideful. But she must be lovely just by the sound of her name. And she was the same age as me, which was perfect. I decided right then that I would post a letter of interest.

"Hey Tyler," I called to the proprietor of the general store, "you got some paper and a pen and ink? I want to post a letter." He smiled and looked at what I was holding. "Found something you like did you? I pulled a big grin and replied, "I think I just might have." I set down in a corner and began to compose what I hoped would be the letter that would bring my wife to the wild west.

_Miss Swan,_

_I offer my most humble and cordial greetings. I was lucky enough to see the flyer including your information, and I felt compelled to write to you. I desire to learn more about you, I would be so honored if you would write to me and tell me more about yourself; your likes and dislikes, your dreams, your redeeming qualities._

_What I can tell you about myself is not very interesting. I came west some 5 years ago from Chicago. I was of course seeking my fortune in Gold, but was happily diverted to the life of ranching and homesteading. I have a sturdy cabin, and a respectable size heard of cattle. I work hard and try my best in all that I do. As you stated in your ad, I feel like I do have a good heart. What I don't have is a good woman to share this life with. _

_I hope you will consider this as my offer and invitation for you to come and join me in Nevada. I would be most pleased to have your response in the positive, but would understand if you are by chance already engaged, or are simply not interested. _

_Yours most Truly,_

_Edward Masen_

I folded the paper and took it to the post office, paid the postage, and set off back to my ranch with a bounce in my step and a much happier tune on my lips. Now all I could do was wait and hope that this Isabella Swan would have me.

**A/N: Okay so there it is, the first chapter. I hope you like the beginning. What do you think about all of Edwards animal friends? I just couldn't figure out how to weave the human friends into the story, since Ed and Bella will be on a ranch in the middle of nowhere. It's not like a college dorm or an apartment where they can all be hanging out togther. So they're still part of his "family" just not in the human sense.**

**I would love to have your reviews so please please let me know what you think!**


	2. Correspondence and Preparation

**A/N: I am so pleased with your reviews and responses. I'm glad the barnyard friends didn't incur too much ire. And just to address the topic. Poor Rosalie ended up the milk cow by default. Jasper was just soooooo horse, so of course Alice had to be as well. And with Emmett as the bull, there was only one option left for Rose. She will however be as feisty and stubborn as she usually is with Bella.**

**Thanks once again and now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**Correspondence and Preparation**

**BPOV**

I had read over the letter from Edward countless times. Mrs. Cope would laugh at me because I always seemed to be carrying it around with me. When I read it the first time, I couldn't believe it was actually real. His script was elegant and flowing, and yet so masculine and strong at the same time. His words were sweet and heartfelt, genuine. Mrs. Cope squealed like a little girl when she read it. "HE'S PERFECT! Quick sit down and write a response. You do want to accept don't you?" She was rifling through her desk looking for all the appropriate writing instruments. Did I want to accept him? I thought so, that's why I had come here in the first place, was for something just like this. Yes, I thought, I will accept him. But somewhere in the back of my head a gnawing little voice reminded me of what I'd done. I pushed that thought to the very back of my mind. I wouldn't let it stop me from getting away from this life I'd been living.

I had sat down that moment and penned a response answering as best I could his personal questions, though there wasn't much to tell about me. I was so plain and boring, there was nothing special about my existence. I also enthusiastically indicated my acceptance of his invitation and proposal. Mrs. Cope had included a note from the agency about the fees involved, and vouched for my credibility. I posted the letter that very day.

Waiting for his response was torturous. I checked the post everyday, even though I knew it would be too soon, I couldn't help it. I didn't have much in the way of personal things to get in order, so my preparations were minimal. I did want to be prepared, just in case his response came.

One day Mrs. Cope surprised me with a large box from a dress shop, and another from the millinery shop. "Dear Bella, these are for you. I just couldn't resist. You and I have become so close these last few weeks, I feel like you're almost a daughter, and I just couldn't be happier for you. Here try them on! I want to see how beautiful you look!" She opened the box to reveal a lovely blue gingham dress. It was made of soft but sturdy cotton (she was nothing if not practical). It had delicate eyelet lace around the neck which scooped just around my collar bones. The sleeves came down just past my elbows and were again trimmed with the same lace. The buttons down the front were made of mother of pearl, the bodice was fitted, and the skirt was a simple prairie style. It was lovely, and the white bonnet with blue flowers and blue ribbon matched it perfectly. Tears sprang to my eyes as I began shaking my head.

"Now we'll have none of that," chided Mrs. Cope, "you are one of the sweetest girls I've ever met, and if anyone deserves a bit of kindness it's you dear."

I threw my arms around her and gave her the tightest hug I could. She just chuckled and said, "you're welcome dear, you're welcome." That night she showed me how to use strips of rags to curl up my hair. It usually hung limply around my shoulders or was wrapped up in a bun. I could never get it to stay in place though; it seemed there were always stray pieces falling out around my face. The next morning my hair was much fuller and bouncy and, after much struggle in front of a mirror, I was able to pin it up into a respectable looking bun with tendrils (not just scraggly wisps of misplaced hair).

I had been saving the tiny stipend that the agency was paying me for my work and was able to procure a few treasured novels. I was especially pleased to find a second hand copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice, _it was my favorite thing to read. I was also able to find some Shakespeare classics to round out my tiny collection. On my way back to the agency I saw the postman leaving and I rushed into the office. Mrs. Cope was beaming with a cheshire grin holding an envelope in her hand.

**EPOV**

The man at the pony express office told me it would take about two weeks for the mail to get from here to St. Louis. I had to keep reminding myself that patience was a most noble virtue. But I couldn't stop thinking about her, about Isabella. All I knew about her was that she had brown eyes. It was difficult to keep my imagination from completely deserting me.

Upon leaving the post station, I took my supplies and headed back to the ranch. I arrived to a most welcome surprise; Carlisle and Esme had come calling. I pulled the reigns up on the horses and hopped down from the buckboard.

"Aunt Esme! Uncle Carlisle! So good to see you! What brings you up my way?"

"Carlisle was making a house call, and I happened to be with him. On our way home we decided to stop and check in on you. I hope you don't mind? I did bring some apple pie and a few jars of preserves for you." Esme waggled her eyebrows with great big smile on her face.

Not only did Carlisle own a ranch, he was also a country doctor. He would make rounds to the outlying homesteads once a month to check on all the families. It would usually take several days with all the travel, so he'd stay over at the different homes he'd visit. I was always impressed with his compassion and dedication.

"With pie and jam, how could I possibly mind!" We all laughed together and had a good hug. Carlisle helped me unhitch the horses and store the provisions I had just purchased, while Esme took the pie and preserves into the cabin, presumably to fix some supper.

"Uncle Carlisle, I've done something a bit impulsive, but I feel as though I'd burst if I didn't tell you." I began nervously. Jasper simply nodded his head slowly, it's like he could sense my need for reassurance.

"You've done something impulsive? But that's not like you Edward. What rash thing have you done?"

"I've written correspondence to an agency in an effort to procure the hand in marriage of a woman by the name of Isabella Swan." Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise as he pondered a moment. He turned away and hung up the bridles and harnesses and then faced me again with a large smile across his kindly face.

Clapping me on the should he said, "Congratulations son, I hope that all works out for the best!" He was still congratulating me as we walked through the door of the Cabin. Sure enough, Esme had potatoes on to boil and some quick bread baking in cast iron pan on the edge of the hearth.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked smiling brightly. I proceeded to relay the same story to her and she was bouncing up and down clapping her hands together. She pulled me into a huge hug and kissed my cheek. "Oh Edward, I was so hoping for this one day. I'm so glad you decided to take action. I was so worried when you moved here all by yourself. I hope that she is everything you've dreamed of for a wife."

We sat down to the table and ate our meal, finishing it off with the delicious pie Esme had brought. They, once again, congratulated me on my decision and made their way home. They only lived a few miles up the road, so the trip was not long.

Once the evening chores were finished, I washed quickly and settled into my bed. The ropes creaked on the frame as I sunk down into the mattress. That wouldn't do. I would have to make sure the cords were nice and tight for my new bride, provided of course that she accepted my proposal. All of a sudden I became nervous. What if she was already taken? What if she just didn't like my letter and so chose to dismiss me. That would be a great disappointment. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to be optimistic, it was just so hard being so far away from where she was. I couldn't believe I was already getting this attached and the letter probably wasn't even out of Nevada yet. Ahhrrgh. This waiting was going to be miserable.

In the weeks to follow, I went about my daily activities; chores, checking the herd, chores. It was so mundane, yet I had some projects that brought me great joy. I readied the bed, making sure the frame was true and the ropes were pulled tight. I enlisted the help of Esme in making a new ticking for the mattress. I then stuffed that ticking with the softest hay I could find. I aired the quilts that I had on the laundry line, and even decided to purchase two new feather pillows. I would save those for our first night together. I wanted to make everything perfect. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for a young woman to leave behind all she knows to come and marry a man she'd only just met. She must be the bravest girl in the world.

I waited a month and 2 days just to be sure. It was now the beginning of November, and I began to worry about weather and travel. Would there be enough time to get her here before winter set in? It would be agony if I had to wait the whole winter to see her. But it was looking more and more like that was what would happen. She'd have to take the Oregon trail most of the way and then travel due west once she reached Salt Lake City. The only thing in the way were the Rocky Mountains. Feeling a bit discouraged, I made my way into town to check at the post office for any mail.

I gave the clerk my name and waited while he rummaged through countless pigeon hole boxes. "Masen, Masen, ahhh yes, here it is. Came two days ago if I'm not mistaken. Here you are!" He said cheerfully handing me the letter. My heart began to soar, then it just pounded, all my doubts creeping in again. I quickly sat on the bench and opened the letter. I was a bit taken aback by the messy scrawl of her handwriting, but ignored that thought quickly.

_Kindest regards Mr. Masen,_

_I was so pleased to have your letter. Thank you for replying to my ad. As of this time I have not yet accepted any other proposals and am free to consider yours. I was pleased to note that you admit to kind heartedness. That means a great deal to me. I cannot abide rough or rude behavior._

_As for myself, I truly am quite plain. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I like reading books and I cannot stand the rain. I used to dream of becoming a famous authoress, but now I dream of being safe and happy in a home of my own. Nothing would make me happier than that. As for redeeming qualities, I'm afraid there are not many. I do enjoy fine music, but have no aptitude for it. I fear kindness and selflessness are perhaps my only redeeming qualities. Quite ordinary you see._

_And as to your offer, the life you propose to share with me sounds wonderful. I know very little of the Nevada Territory, but I pray it rains very little there. I wish to accept your proposal and to become your wife. I want nothing more than what you have to offer, and pray that you will oblige me likewise._

_If it pleases you perhaps you could send me a bit of information in regards to your personal interests? I look forward to your next letter, and more especially to meeting you._

_Most humbly_

_Bella Swan_

Inside the letter I found an additional note from the agency. It vouched for _Bella's_ character, which pleased me greatly, and gave instruction for payment of the commission and travel expenses. I could tell as I read the letter, the grin on my face grew wider and more crooked with each passing moment. I was thrilled beyond all reason. I quickly penned a response and opened my bill fold. I had brought the bulk of my savings with me just in case something like this should happen. I was indeed pleased that I had been so meticulous in my saving. I wanted to get Bella here as soon as possible, winter be damned. I explained in my letter that Bella would take the train to Salt Lake City, where she would then take the overland stage coach on to Carson City. We would be married by the Parson in town and then begin our new life together. I wrapped 200 dollars in a sheet of paper and placed it inside the envelope as well as the letter, making sure it was sealed securely. I went back in the post office and asked when the Wells Fargo wagon was leaving again. "Should be off tomorrow sir," replied the clerk. I tipped my hat to him and located the driver of the wagon. Handed him the letter and tried to impress upon him the importance and urgency of this particular piece of mail. He nodded solemnly and placed it inside the wagon.

Once again the waiting began, but now I had something so wonderful to wait for. I went to the telegraph office, I just couldn't wait to acknowledge the receipt of her letter. The telegraph operator transmitted my message and I headed home. I re-read Bella's letter over and over, barely holding on to the reigns; it's a good thing Jasper knows the way home. After the evening chores were done, I settled in front of the fire and tried to imagine how many more nights I'd spend, before I had her by my side. Still grinning like and idiot, I undressed and turned in for the night. I would certainly have good dreams tonight.

**BPOV**

It had been about two weeks since I had posted my letter to Mr. Masen, so I wasn't expecting any kind of response for a while. I had been keeping busy at the office and was tidying something in the back when I heard the door open and close. A man stood at the front and handed a small paper to Mrs. Cope. She thanked him and sent him on his way. "Bella! BELLA! Come quickly, you have a TELEGRAM!!" She always got so excited over the littlest things, though I'd have to admit I was ready to jump out of my skin too. "It's from Hi-im," she sing-songed. I pulled the slip of paper from her hands. I had to take a deep breath to steady my own shaking hands and began to read:

_Received your letter Miss Swan _STOP _So pleased you have accepted _STOP _Have returned a letter with money for travel _STOP _Can't wait for your arrival _STOP

_Edward Masen_

I collapsed in a chair and took another deep breath. This was really happening and soon. I imagined his letter and the travel funds would arrive in the next week or two and I would be off. The only person in this city that I would miss besides Mrs. Cope was Angela. I had to make sure to see her one more time before I left; this was news I had to tell her about. I would wake up early and try to catch her at the boarding house before she left for work.

The dreams I had that night were wonderful. I was walking along a little stream in a peaceful wood. I noticed that I was holding hands with a man, but when I turned to look at him, his face was vague and unclear. I still didn't have any idea if Edward was short or tall, fat or skinny, my imagination had nothing to fill in the face with. We walked hand in hand to a cabin and I just felt an enormous amount of happiness.

When I woke early the next morning, I had no feelings of fear or trepidation. My dream had calmed all the nervousness I was feeling. Kind of like my subconscious knew I had nothing to be worried about. I dressed quickly and headed for the boarding house. If I missed her there, I would just have to come back another time. There was no way I was going anywhere close to the Newton cotton mill.

Fortunately I got to the boarding house just as women were starting to leave for work. I spotted Angela and ran up to her side. "Angela! It's been too long. How are you?" I was hopping up and down like an over excited puppy.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you, life has been awful without your company!"

"Oh Ang, I'm sorry to hear that. I've just been through a lot lately." I quickly explained what had happened after I was fired. She looked horrified and then furious. "But," I continued, "there is some good news to all of this. I'm going to be married."

"You're WHAT? But how?" She stammered.

"I signed on at a mail order bride agency, and a man named Edward Masen asked me to come to the Nevada territory to be his wife."

"Bella, that doesn't sound like you at all! Are you sure everything is on the up and up?" She looked at me with true concern. I was so grateful to have her as a friend. "I'm sure Ang, I've gotten a letter and a telegram from him, and it just feels right. The only thing that worries me is that my ad wasn't entirely truthful. I didn't really think about it at the time because I was so desperate, but now I don't know what to say to him about it."

"Oh Bella, you are a wonderful person, no matter what you said in the ad, he'd be a complete fool to not want you!" She reached up and gave me a big hug. I didn't want to keep her any longer. There would be hell to pay if she was late for work.

"Thank you Angela, for everything. You've been the most amazing friend I could have asked for. I think I will miss you the absolute most." A few tears were shed and we hugged again, and went our separate ways. I truly hoped that she would be okay, that she would find a way to make a better life for herself.

I headed back to the office and tried to make time speed up, but it just seemed to drag on. Each day on the calendar laughing at me as I waited for the postman to come. After two weeks of sheer agony, the postman came to the door and pulled out a letter. The envelope was familiar and I nearly clobbered the poor man before he could turn the letter over to me. Mrs. Cope laughed and thanked the man, apologizing for my excited behavior. I carefully opened the letter and sat down. I probably would've fallen over if I had remained standing. My eyes grew huge when I saw the large amount of money that was enclosed in the envelope. I set it aside and dove into the beautiful script.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I cannot tell you how happy your acceptance of my proposal makes me. There is so much I wish to tell you and to show you. I don't quite know where to begin, but perhaps I will reciprocate and answer your questions. I am of above average stature and build. I have coppery colored hair and green eyes. I would not describe myself as spectacular, but as you, rather quite ordinary. _

_I too enjoy reading the classics. My mother was quite musical and I guess some of that rubbed off on me. As of late, I have been consumed with ensuring the success of my ranch. It's a never ending process, but so rewarding. I can't wait to share that with you. I would put your mind at ease about one concern, it does rain very little here in the Nevada desert. However, when it does, it rains ferociously. At least it's only a few times a year._

_And now I feel I should discuss some logistical matters with you. I have enclosed money enough for the agency fee, and for you to purchase a train ticket to Salt Lake City. I wish for you to join me as soon as you can. I know that winter makes travel difficult, but the urgency I feel, cannot be properly expressed. Once in Salt Lake you are to take the Overland Stage Coach to Carson city. Before you leave Salt Lake City, please send me a telegram so that I can know approximately when to meet you in Carson City; my ranch is about 20 miles outside of the city. I will make arrangements with a Parson here in the city so that we can be married before we return to our home._

_I will meet you at the trading post holding a daisy. I will be counting the days until we meet face to face Miss Swan. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Edward Masen_

"He wants me to come as quickly as I can, by train of all things!" I was dancing all over the office when my toe caught the edge of the desk and I toppled to the ground. "Goodness child, you're going to kill yourself galloping around like that," Mrs. Cope scolded. "Let's get down to the train station and look at the schedules. You should be on your way soon!" We bundled up against the cold and headed for the station. There was a train west leaving in two days; plenty of time to get myself ready to go. I paid for the ticket, placing it carefully in my bag, and Mrs. Cope and I walked back arm in arm. I would be in Nevada in matter of a week or two. I hoped I wouldn't be a disappointment to him.

**A/N: So again, please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews! Many of them have made me laugh out loud. So just like you love updates, I love reviews.**


	3. Is she here YET? Am I there YET?

**A/N: Again thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love em like chocolate. So this probably won't be as long, but it's a means to an end. Hang with me through this one, cause the next chapter is what you've been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**Is she here/Am I there YET?**

**EPOV**

How I wished there was some way to know that she'd received my letter. It was mid November and I was desperately trying to keep myself occupied. I'd checked the roof of my cabin to make sure any holes were repaired. I would ride out daily and survey my herd, it would be a good year. There were many cows expecting calves, they would sell well at auction. I chopped cords and cords of wood, never could have too much firewood. But the days just dragged on and on.

"Good morning Rosie! Happy Thanksgiving to you." I sat on the stool and began squeezing milk into the tin bucket below. She gave a soft moo and continued to look forward. "I'm taking this with me to Carlisle and Esme. We'll be feasting together today." Carlisle caught a nice sized turkey not too long ago, so we'd be eating well; though we always did when Esme cooked! I poured the milk into a more suitable container for travel, packed some eggs from the hens, and took a bit of salt pork with me.

"Alrighty Jasper, Alice, lets go," I clucked my tongue and gently snapped the reigns, and off we went. The ride was peaceful, and once again I began thinking about Bella. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer until she arrived. I presumed that she would begin her travels soon, I hoped that she would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be waiting anxiously for her arrival Edward," called Esme. She was almost as excited as I was about Bella's coming. "Let me know if you need help with any other preparations son." Carlisle was so generous. He really had become like a second father to me when mine had passed away, I was only 12 at the time. I was so grateful for their presence in my life.

I headed back home laden with some leftovers and sweets from supper. The wagon bumped along the road that led up to my ranch. When the cabin came into view, it seemed like an empty welcome, but I was home nonetheless. Soon, though, it would be filled with happiness; at least I hoped it would be.

**BPOV**

"All abooooooard!" The conductor of the train leaned out of the door at the front car and waved his arm. I wrapped myself around Mrs. Cope one last time and thanked her again for all of her help.

"You are most welcome my dear. I hope this works out for you in the very best of ways! Safe journey, and I don't just mean getting to Nevada!" She smiled warmly and hugged me again. I climbed on board one of the last passenger cars and placed my bag in the rack above a row of seats with one place available. I carefully inched past the woman and child already seated in the row and settled down with_ Pride and Prejudice._

The train whistle blew and, with a groan, lurched forward causing the couplings to clink and the car to shake. I looked out the window and silently bid farewell to a city full of painful memories for me. As the last buildings flew past the windows, my thoughts rested on Angela. I hoped for her well-being with all my heart.

I tried concentrating on my book but my mind was elsewhere. The little boy sitting next to me turned and looked up inquisitively at me, he was probably 8 or 9 at the most. He had light blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm taking the train to Salt Lake City, and then a stage to Carson City Nevada."

He nodded, seeming to process the information I had just given him. "Why?" I expected such a typical rebuttal from a child his age, so I just smiled.

"I'm going to meet my husband, and that's where he lives." I don't think I had ever said those words out loud. 'My Husband', it still felt strange to think it let alone say it.

"Oh," was the only response he could come up with.

"Where are you going?" I asked politely reciprocating the interest. " We're going to Salt Lake City too. That's where our family is."

"You're pretty lucky you get to ride the train aren't you?" He nodded solemnly. His mother leaned over and shushed him. I smiled at her, "my name is Bella, pleased to meet you!" I extended my hand to the woman, she looked to be in her middle thirties. "I'm Ruth, it's nice to meet you as well." We chatted pleasantly for a while longer before it started to get dark.

I tried my best to curl up into a comfortable sleeping position but it was difficult. My rest was interrupted several times by the jarring motion of the train. But in those few moments when sleep overtook me, I could only dream of one thing; 'Our home' he'd said in his letter. I couldn't help but dream of what our home would be like, what life with Edward would be like.

I started having the same dream as before, walking hand in hand with him along the stream, but I guess the seeds of doubt began to spring up. This time, though I couldn't clearly see his face, I could tell it was sad, angry almost. As I turned to look at him with pleading in my eyes, he dropped my hand and turned away from me. I couldn't move from where I was standing . All I could do was reach out and cry his name, but he wouldn't turn around. When he disappeared into the woods, I felt like a hole had been ripped opened in my chest.

I started awake and quickly looked around me. It was still fairly dark outside, and most of the other passengers were still asleep. The sun would be rising soon, and I could vaguely make out shapes on the prairie. It was quite desolate. As the sun came up, I realized there wasn't much of anything to see. The wind was whipping up snow into swirling mini tornados but other than that, it was quite flat. The train was able to avoid the Rockies, by passing through the plains of Nebraska and Wyoming.

I started to doze off again as we were coming out of Wyoming. The Conductor had come through previously and alerted us to our approximate location. We were just a few hours away from Salt lake City.

I was jolted awake by a thud and a rumbling sound. The train kept moving but seemed to be slowing down. I looked out the window and noticed that we were in a canyon of sorts, steep mountains on either side of us. The mountains were covered in snow, and that's when I heard someone scream.

"Avalanche! It's an avalanche." Stupidly I looked out the window again and noticed at the very edge of my vision that there was indeed a wall of snow coming down the mountain. Panic shot through me like lightening. I was never a religious person before, but I began praying with all the fervency of my soul that we were not lost.

In a matter of seconds I felt another jolt on the train. Further behind us, I could hear the groaning of the couplings. There was yelling and cursing all around us. The boy next to me was buried in his mothers chest, while she clung to him with all her strength. All I could do was wrap my arms around my middle and squeeze as tight as I could. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward.

After what seemed like days, the conductor came through and told us the 3 rear cargo cars had been trapped under the snow. They were going to uncouple those cars and the train would continue on as scheduled. I let out a huge sigh of relief, along with everyone else in the passenger car.

"It's gonna be alright sweetheart, don't worry Jeremiah, we're gonna be fine. God was looking out for us today," Ruth whispered into her sons ear. He just sniffed and nodded quietly. A grateful tear rolled down my face as the train began to move once again. It had taken a little less than 2 days to get to Salt Lake City. I knew the next leg of my trip wouldn't be nearly as quick.

I had a bit of money left over after buying my train ticket, so I searched for an inn. I found a place not too far from the station, it seemed clean and safe so I felt no discomfort being by myself. The man at the counter smiled and welcomed me.

"I'd like a room for the night, how much does it cost, if you please?"

"It's a dollar per night, and to have breakfast is another 25 cents." He replied. That would be fine, I still had about 8 dollars left over after that, plus enough for my ticket on the stage. I inquired about the Stage Coach office. He drew a small map on a piece of paper for me, but I didn't think I would have any trouble finding it. The streets in this town were all perfect squares with compass like coordinates designating east and west, north and south. It would be quite easy to find the office on the morrow.

He directed me to my room, it was sparse but contained the essentials. I set my things down and changed into my night dress. It had been much too long since I had been able to stretch out on a bed. I laid down and immediately my thoughts drifted to Edward. The gnawing voice inside my head was getting louder.

What was I thinking? I didn't know how to be a frontier wife? I couldn't do half of the things my ad claimed, he wasn't getting what was advertised. How could I possibly live up to his expectations? I wasn't anything he wanted. But what could I do now? I was promised, and far past the point of no return. I would have to think of some way to tell him. Tears began to wet my pillow as I curled my arms around my middle again, trying to keep the painful hole in my dream from becoming a reality.

**EPOV**

A few days had gone by and once again I was reading over Bella's letter. I had it almost perfectly memorized, but I just loved looking at her messy handwriting and imagining that she had touched this very piece of paper. I felt rather silly about it actually. But as I read it this time, something caught my attention that hadn't before.

She had talked about wanting to become an authoress, but something had happened to change that dream. I tried to read between the lines and the only thing I could figure is that something must have happened in her life to upset her so, that she craved security. She wanted to be safe and happy in a home of her own. I could do that, I could make her happy. I already considered this her home. I just wished I knew what it was that had changed her so. I would have to be patient and let her tell me in time. I continued to dream of making a home with Bella when my reverie was interrupted by hoof beats.

A rider jumped off his horse and came to my porch. I was already up and had the door open to see a man with a leather sack slung around his shoulder.

"Are you Edward Masen?" The man asked casually. "That's me," I replied, curious as to why he was here.

"This is for you, there's a 25 cent charge for the receipt." He thrust forward a telegram, which I promptly snatched out of his outstretched hand. I quickly ran to the tin in the hutch that had my cash and fished out the correct amount. "Sign here," he pointed to a line on a small ledger. I scribbled my name and turned away from the man without another word. I shut the door and began to read.

_Arrived in SLC _STOP _Leaving on stage tomorrow_ STOP _Should arrive in Carson City Dec 6 _STOP _Longing to meet you face to face _STOP

_Dec 6_-that was tomorrow! I threw my fist in the air and let out a whoop! She would _finally_ be here. As happy as I was, it was at that moment that my stomach revolted and I became a nervous wreck. I would be hard pressed to get any sleep tonight. I made my rounds to all the animals, stopping lastly at Emmett's pen near the corral. I brought some extra hay and alfalfa with me, so he eagerly came over to the fence trying to get at the treat through the rails.

"She's finally gonna be here Em," I whispered. He bobbed his head up once and continued to sniff the alfalfa. He gave another snort and happily kicked his hind legs up in the air. I tossed the food into his trough and headed back inside for a long night. On my way back to the cabin, I saw it, the last perfect daisy. It was growing on the southwestern wall of my house. I carefully picked it, grateful that fate had granted me that favor so late in the season.

**BPOV**

Now I knew what pickles stuffed in a jar felt like. There were 5 of us on the stage along with 25 bags of mail destined for points west of Salt Lake City. Because there was so much mail, we were only allowed 1 bag each, and we had to hold that on our laps. The rest of the cramped space was filled with letters.

The team of 6 horses pulled us quite efficiently, they were changed every 15 miles or so. There were way stations all along the route allowing the stage to keep moving. At one point, we heard a loud crack and the stage slowed to a stop. I heard the driver muttering curses under his breath. "Too damn heavy...mail's too much." He forcefully opened the door and began tossing bags of mail out into the desert. My eyes grew wide in disbelief as he scattered the mail all over the place. It took another few hours to repair the part that had cracked, and we were once again on our way. I couldn't help but be more than thankful that something like that hadn't happened to mine or Edwards letters.

We pulled up to the way station we'd be staying at for the night. Inside was nothing more than a square room, the walls covered in hardened red mud. There were a few cots for travelers and the station master. There was no flooring, but the ground was packed hard. There was no stove, but a fire-place served all needful purposes. There were no shelves, no cupboards, no closets. In a corner stood an open sack of flour, and nestling against its base were a couple of tin coffee-pots, a tin teapot, a little bag of salt, and a side of bacon. Sparse was an understatement.

Early the next morning we were heading out to leave. "What is the date today?" I asked the station master. "I believe it's the 6th of December. You're lucky we're having a mild winter in these parts right now, Miss." I nodded in affirmation, I was very lucky. The stage pulled away and we began bouncing over rougher terrain. At this point I was the only one left on the stage besides the driver. All I could do was try not to get sick from all the jarring. At the last changing of teams, the driver said we were getting close. I smiled in nervous anticipation and tried to calm myself with deep breaths. But my mind and body were having none of it.

**EPOV**

Since I hadn't slept very well, it wasn't too much effort to arise at the crack of dawn and ready the wagon. I hitched up Jasper and went to fetch Alice. She was more excited than usual today. I think she knew today was a special day. I put a few quilts in the back of the wagon and retrieved the daisy from the glass of water I had put it in last night. I pulled on my shearling coat and gloves, tucked my hair back under my hat, and headed to town. I would wait all day for her arrival. There's no way I would have her sitting there in town waiting and wondering about me. I would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think? Most of the facts about the stage ride are accurate, like the driver chucking bags of mail out really happened. Remember to hit that little review button, it only takes a second to let me know what you think, but it means so much.**


	4. At last we meet

**A/N: Okay folks, here it is. This is the chapter that initially started out as the one-shot. I had to tweak it a little to get the facts to coincide with earlier chapters. There's some extra interaction with the Animal friends and a sweeter closing scene with Bella and Edward (at least I think so–review and give me your opinion) **

**Again THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH to all those who have reviewed, and to those who have added me to your alerts and C2's. If you're liking the story let me know! I love to hear from you and try to respond to all the reviews I get!**

**To quote Preferrable Brunette "giving me chapters to read is like giving me cookies-I keep eating up more and more!!" Your reviews are the same way for me! I love them all! **

**BPOV**

The stage coach lurched and bounced over the uneven road. I lifted the window flap only to be greeted by the dusty barrenness of the Nevada desert. At the last stop the driver told me we were about 20 miles outside of Carson City. He would be waiting for me. Edward, the man who was to become my husband.

I guess I didn't know what to expect when I became a mail order bride. I just knew I had to get away from my life in St. Louis. I had to. Working in the factory for pennies a day, living in squalor, I couldn't do it anymore. The day I had to sell myself for a bowl of soup and a dry place to sleep was the final straw.

I couldn't help but wonder if he'd notice that I'm not 23; that I'm not all I said I was in the letter I had sent to him. Mrs. Cope assured me that the men out west needed to know their woman could take care of things around a homestead. But I'd never been out of the city before, let alone learned how to run a homestead. What would he say when he found I was wasn't a virgin? He was going to be angry. He would probably try to send me back. I couldn't go back. I would die before I went back.

We finally rode into the ramshackle town know as Carson City. It had just been made the Nevada Territory capital the previous year, 1861. Pulling up to the trading post, the driver slowed the coach to a stop. I felt the nervous knots and butterflies rolling around in my stomach. We were to be married right there in Carson City before we made the long trip back to his ranch. I thought I was ready to be married, but now I wasn't sure.

I slowly lifted a small corner of the window flap scanning the boardwalk in front of the small general store. There was a portly old woman sitting on a bench, a large burly man walking into the store, and there leaning up against the post was the most handsome man I've ever seen. I dropped the flap and gasped. He held his hat in one hand and the daisy, meant to be our sign, in his other. In just those few seconds his green eyes pierced me to the very core. It seemed as though the butterflies turned to birds of prey, violently swirling around my insides. I let out a whoosh of air from my lungs, a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The door then swung open and I pulled my thin coat tighter around my shoulders, not even close to ready.

**EPOV**

I'd been alone too long, but finding a woman out here in the middle of nowhere had been impossible. There were easily 10 men to every woman, and most of those women were not the keeping kind. I was desperate, I finally broke down and looked at the catalog of mail order brides when I had come into town last. I spent months trying to figure out what was missing in my life, but it only took minutes to decide to reply to the ad for Miss Swan. Ahhh the dreams I'd had about her. She seemed to have everything I wanted, or needed rather, living in such a harsh environment. She could tend some livestock, cook, mend, and it was quite clear from her ad, at least to me, that she was pure. She would be perfect.

I had no idea what to expect when the door to the stage opened. I was hoping she'd be pretty. But beggars can't be choosers. I couldn't go all the way to St. Louis to meet her, I'd only gotten two letters from her, and we'd agreed that I'd meet her here with a daisy. I was extremely lucky to have found one still growing wild this late in the season. It must have been fate; that flower was meant for her.

I nervously held my breath as the driver helped her out of the stage. When she turned, I nearly dropped the flower I held. She was a vision. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her chestnut brown hair curled and pinned under her hat cascaded down her back, the dress she wore, while simple, accentuated her petite frame perfectly. When her deep brown eyes met mine, I was transfixed. I could scarcely move from the spot I was standing on. She ducked her head shyly and I was compelled forward.

"Miss Swan?" I asked carefully. She nodded her head and a huge grin pulled across my face. "My name is Edward Masen, pleased to make your acquaintance." I made a small bow and pulled her hand up to give it a kiss.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." She replied. I was undone. Her voice was so soft and sweet. The small smile that played on her lips was enchanting. I quickly handed her the daisy, which she took gratefully. I ran my fingers nervously through my messy hair, just out of habit, before putting my hat back on.

"Please, call me Edward." I didn't want my future wife calling me sir, it just didn't seem right.

I quickly picked up her bag, she had only one carpet bag for all her belongings. The coach pulled away and we stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"Shall we head down to the Parson's house?" I motioned down the street, holding my arm out for her. She placed her arm delicately around mine. It just fit perfectly, like we were made for eachother.

"Could I maybe wash up a bit? I'd like to be a little more presentable for my..wedding."

"Certainly! There's a washroom just down from the Parson's house." Of course she'd want to clean up, she'd just spent days in a stage coach rolling across the desert.

After several minutes she emerged from the washroom looking refreshed. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was. I offered her my arm and we quietly walked to the Parson's house. He greeted us and began the proceedings. It didn't take long, and it wasn't grand. Just the formalities, we had a 30 mile trip back to my ranch, and it would be a long ride.

**BPOV**

He kept steeling sideways glances at me every now and then. I just kept turning the simple, but beautiful ring around my finger. Edward drove the wagon in silence, then he sighed, contentedly.

I wrapped the quilt he'd given me tighter around body trying to keep the chill out of my bones. I was already deeply touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Do you like it?" He asked shyly.

"It's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune!"

"No, I didn't spend a cent. It belonged to my Mother. She died some time ago." A sad smile played on his lips. For only knowing him a few hours, I didn't want to see him sad.

"I love it even more, then." I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, knowing I was so much less deserving than to receive his dead mother's wedding ring. He would find me disgusting. How could I make this right? He would know the truth sooner, much sooner than later. He had to hear it from me, I couldn't let him find out when he took me to bed.

I sat there nervously for a while longer, never making eye contact. As we headed out further into the country side, the trees became more abundant. We traveled next to a stream for several miles, before we diverted onto a much smaller road.

"We're almost there," he said with an excited smile.

"Edward, there's...there's something I need to tell you." I felt like I might throw up. But I had to keep going. I couldn't lie to this beautiful man anymore. He looked at me, a bit confused, then worried.

"What ever it is Miss Swan you can tell me."

"Mrs. Masen, Bella Masen." I whispered.

"Of course, Mrs. Masen. Bella, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything." He smiled reassuringly. This only made me feel worse.

"I'm afraid not everything the agency published about me was true." I cringed waiting for his reply. He just sat there quietly, seeming to ponder what I'd just told him.

"What did they say that wasn't true?"

I bit my lip, trying in vain to stem the tears that began to fall. He slowly reached up and brushed one away from my cheek. I felt a heat from the trail his thumb left across my skin.

"Everything!" I blurted out. "I can't really cook, I've never lived outside of the city, I don't know the first thing about animals, I can barely sew a button on. I'm not 23, I...I..."

He looked thoughtfully, then chuckled. I stared at him dumbfounded. He still didn't know the worst.

"So how old are you?" He shot one eyebrow up and looked at me quizzically.

"I just turned 18 in September."

"Well, I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed, but those are all things learned easy enough. And 18's still marryin' age."

"That's not all." I said sadly. His eyes lost their sparkle, he looked at me seriously. "I'm not a, I mean, I had to...I have to explain." He still wasn't understanding. This was harder than I thought.

"My life in St. Louis wasn't good. I worked in a factory, but I still didn't make enough to live. I was desperate, it was pouring rain and I was starving, I had no place to sleep. A man came up to me and offered me some food and a dry bed for the night. His bed...I'm so ashamed, I just didn't know what else to do. I was desperate." The tears were flowing freely now.

**EPOV**

_His Bed? Did she just say what I think she said?_ "I don't understand. You...you _sold_ yourself for some bread and what? a place to sleep?" My voice was raised, but I was more surprised by this confession right now than angry.

She was crying unabashedly now. I could see the mortification on her face. But could I forgive her? I couldn't take her back to town until tomorrow. It was too late. We were almost to my cabin, to what I thought would be a happy, if not nerve wracking wedding night. Now it was marred by this most awful of revelations. I had waited for the woman I married. I thought she had waited for me too. I was crushed. Heartbroken.

I said nothing more for the duration of the trip, deep furrows etching onto my brow. I was desperately trying to sort through the feelings I was having. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. She seemed kind, and just plain lovely. When I touched her cheek, I felt more alive than I'd ever felt before. She had been honest about her deception, I had to give her credit for that. I'm sure it wasn't easy. But she had lied just the same. She made claims that weren't true. She had been desecrated by another man. What could I say to her? To my..wife?

We pulled up to the cabin. And I offered my hand to help her down from the wagon. She took it carefully, as if waiting for me to hurt her or something. She had to see by now I wasn't that kind of man. I opened the door to the cabin and showed her inside.

"Have a seat. I need to tend to the horses." I said quietly as I lit a small hurricane lamp. Her eyes looked pleadingly at me, begging me to understand. I turned and walked out the door. I unhitched Alice and walked around to Jasper. "What am I going to do old friend?" Jasper let out a doleful whinny and pressed his nose into my shoulder. After I unhitched Jasper , I walked the two horses back to their stalls. Rose acknowledged with a soft moo. "She's just what we've been waiting for Rose. She makes me feel alive, whole. But how do I get past her lies? How do I see past her being with another man?" Alice shook her head and pawed the ground with her hoof and gave a big snort. I looked up and she leaned her head over the wall of the stalls and began to nuzzle Jasper's neck. "I know Alice, just love her, right? Is my heart big enough?" Jasper responded with a short nod and a puff of air from his nostrils. "We'll see boy, we'll see."

I headed over to the wood pile to gather up what we'd need for the night.

**BPOV**

I glanced around the small cabin. There was a bed in one corner, a small table near the door, a handsome chest of drawers with a hutch near the fireplace. It was very tidy, cozy. What I wouldn't give to stay here. "What have I done?" I sobbed quietly. I slumped down into the rough hewn chair next to the table, and buried my face in my hands. He had been so quiet. I can't imagine what he must be thinking right now. I had expected him to be more angry. Maybe he was the type to turn all his anger inward.

The door to the cabin swung open. I lifted my head up off of my arms. I watched as he strode over to the fireplace with an armful of wood. I watched his muscular shoulders hunch over as he busied himself with starting a fire. His strong arms moved quickly and before long there was a blazing fire in the hearth. He shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, on a peg behind the door. He took a kettle out and started making some coffee. He then went to the hutch and pulled out some bread looking stuff and something that looked like leather. He placed the two items in front of me. I just stared at them and then up at him. He looked at me sadly noticing, I'm sure, the redness around my puffy eyes.

"There's some hardtack and jerky for you. Though you'll want to wait for the coffee before you try to eat the hardtack. There's a reason they call it hard." He chuckled humorlessly. He turned to the fire and came back with the kettle, pouring two cups of the strong smelling black liquid.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm sure you must be hungry."

I gratefully took a bite after soaking the little brick in the coffee. It certainly wasn't delicious, but it would quell the hunger in my stomach.

"Do you want to be here? Do you want to be with me?" He asked pointedly with sadness in his eyes.

I was taken aback by his question. Why wouldn't I want to be with him. Who wouldn't want to be with this wonderful, thoughtful, handsome strapping cowboy. He had the most penetrating green eyes that made my insides melt and I could already tell that he had been truthful with me, he had a very kind heart.

"Of course I want to be here, with you. The question that has been destroying me these last few hours is, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? To want me?" I started my answer with conviction but it ended in the most timid of whispers. I looked down into my lap at my twisting fingers.

He reached forward and lifted my chin. Again I felt that delightful energy flow through the brief connection.

"Please don't hide your beautiful face from me again." His eyes bore into my soul. It was as if he was searching for something, some sign that only my eyes could give him. I tried to show my repentance and fear and desire and sorrow in that one look. He must have seen something that encouraged him. He slowly leaned forward brushing his rough hand gently on my cheek.

"Bella, I made a vow, a promise to love you, to cherish you, in good times and bad. I won't break that vow. But I will claim you as my wife." He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. That spark ignited my soul. He tasted sweet and salty and his lips were soft and warm. He pulled me into his chest and I willingly followed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground. Our lips moving together in a perfect rhythm was pure bliss. I had never felt anything like this before. I had never felt so safe.

He broke the kiss and we were both gasping for air. He stared deeply into my eyes, again looking for something. I only hoped he saw the passion, that only he could ignite, in them. His deep green eyes smoldered at me, I could most definitely recognize a burning in them. Again he pulled me closer to him and kissed me again with more ardor and depth than before. I responded by pushing off his hat on to the floor and winding my fingers through his messy bronze locks. The intensity was staggering, and I began to feel lightheaded. Just as I was about to lose all sense of reality, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other arm scooped my legs up.

He sat me on the edge of the bed, this time looking into my eyes for permission of some kind. I simply nodded my head. How could I deny this man anything? He was willing to have me despite the betrayal I had committed. He would keep me as his wife, where another man might have turned me out to the whore houses. I smiled gently and surrendered myself to him.

**EPOV**

I had made a vow, I couldn't take her back. She was mine, the connection I felt for her already made it impossible to take her back. When I kissed her, the passion that exploded in my body was such that I felt like I would burst. In that instant all the feelings of longing went away. The way she tangled her fingers into my hair was maddening. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my bed, the bed I'd spent hours preparing. I had put so much into readying this bed for her.

As I set her on the edge of the bed, my confidence waned as I knelt down in front of her. I wanted to make her mine, but I also wanted to please her. I wanted her to want me, to feel the same way that I felt for her. I needed to see it in her eyes. She looked up at me and nodded. She relaxed her arms and her whole person took on a different demeanor. She had already taken her hat off, but I reached around and felt for the few pins that kept her hair swept up. Once it was released, I ran my fingers through the soft brown curls. She closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy the feeling. I trailed my fingers down her milky white skin running my thumbs over her collar bones. She was so delicate.

I placed a trail of soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her breathing became ragged, and I smiled at the effect I could have on her. I was following nothing more than my instincts at this point. I had no idea what I was doing, only that she tasted delicious and I wanted more. I began to open the buttons of her dress slowly. Her eyes flashed opened in surprise, but she continued to watch me with a curious expression. I softly slipped one sleeve down off her shoulder, placing soft kisses down her arm. I continued doing the same on her other arm. I took her hands in mine and kissed each one softly. I lifted her up to standing and watched as the dress fall to the floor. She was now bound only by her corset and bloomers. Her milky white skin was deliciously soft as I stroked her shoulders.

Shyly she reached up to my shirt and began to unbutton it. My breath hitched in my throat as her delicate fingers brushed against the skin of my chest. I reached up to her face and began to caress her cheeks softly.

**BPOV**

I leaned into his strong hand, relishing the warmth, as I continued to open his shirt. The strong muscles on his chest twitched and flexed under my touch. I had to reach as I pushed the flannel material off of his broad shoulders. It fell without a sound onto the wooden planked floor. He looked at me, his eyes ablaze with passion. He gently ran his hands down from my face to my shoulders and down the sides of my torso to my hips.

"You're so soft, so beautiful." He murmured softly. I smiled and reached up to the hooks of my corset. I began to undo the top few hooks, when his hands stopped me. He continued the task of freeing me from the fabric prison that bound my chest. He tossed the offending garment to the side and grasped the edge of my chemise, carefully lifting it over my head. I gasped softly, now almost completely exposed. His eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of me, but he didn't move.

"I hope you aren't disappointed with what you see." I said, losing confidence and hope. He shook his head gently and replied, "You are a vision, a dream come true. I have been so lonely here by myself, and have had nothing more than dreams to sustain me while I waited for you. But this-you exceed all my hopes."

He pulled me into his warm embrace and kissed me softly, his tongue sweeping gently over my lips. I opened to him and felt his tongue sliding languidly against my own. I sighed into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his back and around his waist. I felt the definition of his stomach and followed the waistband around to the front of his trousers. He broke the kiss and took a sharp breath. I untied the breeches as he untied my bloomers and let them both fall to the ground. I gently stepped out of them and he laid me softly on the bed.

**EPOV**

All my fears, and insecurities dissolved. She would be mine, I would never let her go. This was a frontier of a different sort. I had already conquered the wild terrain that surrounded my home, and now I would conquer this new frontier.

I began slowly, still unsure as to what I was doing. Even though she had been spoiled by another man, she was still uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt.

"Just give me a moment?" She asked softly. I waited, gently placing soft kisses on her forehead and her temples. She opened her eyes and smiled. I never thought I could feel what I felt when we sealed our union. The sweet explosion of energy and emotion overwhelmed me. She made me whole. I laid down next to her my chest still heaving and whispered, "I love you, Bella Masen."

**BPOV**

When he said those words tears sprang from my eyes and I knew that I was safe in this cowboys arms. He had been everything that Mike wasn't. Soft and gentle, thoughtful-almost worshipful. He truly wanted all of me, not just my body. And he made me feel special and wanted, and now loved. I hadn't felt that since my parents died.

"This should have been the first time. I was only ever made for you. I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Shhhh, love. You are mine."

"I love you Edward, I am yours forever."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close. We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and it felt perfect.

**A/N: Okay folks, so this has been probably my favorite chapter so far to write. There's a ton of you who have this story on alert, so if you haven't reviewed yet, take a second to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks! Melo**


	5. Meet the Family

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. The response has been so positive-I love it. There are a ton of alerts, and I would so appreciate if you haven't reviewed yet, let me know what you think!**

**So now they've met, and had their moment, is all fine and dandy in the wild wild west? Read on to find out....**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**Meet the Family**

**EPOV**

When I awoke with my arms wrapped around the most beautiful woman I smiled and could feel my heart swell. I laid there thinking peacefully about what today would hold. I needed to show her around the homestead, and discern for myself what skills she had. I also wanted her to meet all of the animals. That would be one of the more important things for her to do today. She needed to feel comfortable around all of the livestock because I would be relying on her to take care of them while I was tending the herd.

I looked at her face, still soft with sleep. She began to murmur something but I couldn't quite make it out. "I want to stay...," she mumbled. I was about to answer when I realized she was still asleep. Was she still afraid I would send her away? That I didn't want her? I scowled a bit at that thought then heard her sigh, "stay with you Edward." My heart lifted as I whispered softly, "you will Bella, you will stay with me."

She shifted a bit and rolled off of my arm, settling back into a comfortable sleep. I took that opportunity to slide quietly out of bed. I wanted to do something special for her, I decided I would make her breakfast.

I dressed quickly and headed out to the barn with the bucket. I quickly milked Rose and headed over to the chicken coop to gather a few eggs. My last stop was the cold house where I cut off a chunk from the slab of bacon hanging in there. I snuck back into the cabin and began preparing a pan cake and some bacon. First I cooked up the bacon, I would need the grease to keep the cake from sticking. Meanwhile I mixed up the eggs, milk and flour along with some sugar and starter. When the bacon was done, I poured the mix into the pan and moved it a little away from the fire.

By this point Bella began to stir. I watched delighted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around a bit disoriented, then settled her gaze on me. I couldn't read the emotions that played across her face but a small shy smile broke out along with a most charming of blushes. I hadn't taken notice of that the day before, but it was delightful.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked tentatively.

"Mmmhhmmm, very well."

"Your hair looks a bit like the haystack in the barn," I chuckled. She immediately blushed crimson red and turned away embarrassed, I'm sure. "But it's beautiful," I continued. She turned back again and looked up through her eyelashes. I walked over and lifted her chin up and smiled.

"What did I say about hiding that beautiful face of yours?" She pulled the quilt tighter up to her chin, it was then that I realized she still had no clothes on. I turned quickly back to the fire and tried to give her a bit of privacy, blushing a bit myself.

"I'll just be over here finishing breakfast while you get dressed." I walked quickly back to the fire and flipped over the pancake. I was more than glad that Esme had taught me a few things in the kitchen to keep me from going hungry.

"It smells delicious," she offered softly, walking towards the table combing her hair. It looked like a bit of a fight to get the snarls out, but soon it fell softly around her shoulders, framing her delicate face. She truly was the loveliest person I'd ever met.

"I hope you like it, I'm sure it'll be better than the hardtack." I tried my hand at humor to see if I could bring her out of her shell a bit.

"Anything would be better than that stuff...," she mumbled almost inaudibly. I still heard it though, and burst out laughing. As soon as I began to laugh, she joined in too. She had the most melodious laugh, like bells chiming. I would have to hear that sound more often.

I pulled out some of the preserves that Esme had brought over and served the food, spreading the jam over the soft cake. Her eyes grew wide and then her stomach began to gurgle and growl. She blushed again and looked up at me. I just smiled and said, "dig in!"

We ate fairly quickly in companionable silence. There was so much I wanted to ask her, but I didn't know where or how to begin. We were married and had come to know each other in the most intimate of ways, but I still knew so very little about her. I would make it my mission over the next few days to learn everything about Bella.

As she put her fork down, I noticed a small tear trickle down her cheek. I lifted my thumb to brush it away and with a questioning eye asked, "Was breakfast really that bad?"

She leaned into my hand and shook her head. "No, it was wonderful. I haven't eaten that well in a very long time. I just feel like this is still all a dream and when I wake up I'll still be in St. Louis." She shivered and folded her hands down in her lap.

"Would you like me to pinch you?" I playfully made to pinch her arm but she slapped my hand down with a giggle.

"No, I think I can pinch myself if need be."

"Would you like to meet the family?

"The family?"

"I guess it is a bit silly, but I've been here so long by myself, that my animals have kind of become like my family. I sometimes even talk to them..." I let the last part trail off into the quiet of the cabin.

"You talk to your animals? Do they talk back?" She arched one eyebrow at me with a coy smirk on her face.

"Not with words," I said a bit defensively, "but they do have their own personalities, and Alice was a big help yesterday."

"How is that?" Bella was now standing up and had her arms crossed over her chest, still looking skeptical.

"Well, I was having a hard time sorting through my feelings after what you told me on the ride home." She ducked her head in shame again but I caught her chin before she could hide from me. "I talked through what I was thinking, and Alice showed me that I should just love you for who you are." I shrugged and let her chin fall.

"But I'm really nothing special. I'm just plain old me."

"It takes a VERY special person to be willing to pick up and move 2000 miles and marry someone they'd never met. You are special, and I don't want to hear otherwise!"

She looked up at me with shining eyes and said, "I'm going to have to thank Alice. I think she and I will get along famously."

I pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her hair. She wrapped her arms around me so tightly I thought she might not let go. I leaned back and was once again mesmerized by the dark brown pools that were her eyes. I caressed her cheek with one hand and leaned forward, "Bella," I whispered inches from her ear, "may I kiss you?" She reached one hand to my cheek and replied, "of course, husband."

My heart felt as though it would explode with happiness. I brought my lips gently to hers and pressed softly. She gently twined her hands into my hair and my arms gripped tighter around her waist. It was as though she could sense my fervency and we both deepened the kiss at the same time. It was all I could do to contain the smile that was threatening to break through. We pulled away from the kiss breathless, my crooked grin spreading over my lips. She too had a somewhat silly smile on her face.

"Come let's not waste the morning, there's much to be done!"

**BPOV**

I pulled on my stockings and shoes, just a simple pair of oxfords, but they were the only shoes I had. Edward looked over and seemed to frown at my shoes. "What's wrong with them?" I scowled at him as I tapped my toe, with my hands defensively on my hips.

"They're just a bit impractical for life out here."

"Well they'll just have to make do because they're the only shoes I have." I was starting to feel the pricking at my eyes that always comes when I get angry or frustrated. There was nothing I could do about my shoes. I was lucky to have shoes at all, didn't he understand that.

"I meant nothing by it love, we'll have to go into town and get you a few things to make life more comfortable for you out here."

"Edward, I'll be fine, I don't want you spending anymore money on me. You've already spent so much to bring me here, and I'm not even anything you wanted or," he pushed his fingers to my mouth silencing my protests.

"I'm beginning to see that you are more of what I wanted and needed than I thought." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you are stubborn aren't you?"

"So I've been told, Edward, I really don't deserve any more kindness than what you've already shown me."

"Bella, I was raised to treat women with a certain respect. My Father was a great example of how a husband should treat his wife. You are my wife, please let me treat you with the respect that you deserve. I just want you to have the things that you will need for this coming winter."

I raised my hands in surrender. He was right, to an extent. My clothes really weren't suited for rough living, and I probably would need a different sort of shoe for the winter. But I couldn't stop feeling like I was taking advantage of his kindness and his loneliness. I just didn't want him to regret bringing me into his life.

"Alright, let's go meet this family of yours," I smiled weakly. His smile only partially returned as he reached for my hand. We bundled up in our coats and headed out of the door.

As I stepped onto the small porch, I took a moment to survey the scene. It really was a lovely spot, there was a clearing in front of the porch, it seemed as though there was forest on either side of the clearing with the small road cutting it through the middle. On the right side of the cabin was the barn and coop, and on the left was the path that led down to the corral. Beyond that was a trail that I assume led toward the pastures where the cows grazed. Edward took a big deep breath and looked around proudly. This was all the work of his own hand. "So what do you think of your new home so far?"

"It's beautiful, I've never seen anything quite like it. Do you really mean it to be mine?" I squeaked. This was the dream I had second only to writing. I was so overwhelmed that Edward would grant this dream so easily. I still couldn't believe it was all real.

"Bella, ever since you accepted my proposal, I have considered this our home. Though I didn't know it at the time when I began building this homestead, I was building this whole place, just for you." His words were soft and heartfelt, almost like he knew that was exactly what I needed to hear. Again, tears sprang to my eyes and streamed down my face. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I just shook my head.

"I'm just so happy to be here. So happy that you let me stay."

He put his arm around my shoulder and gently guided me off the porch. As we headed down to the corral, Edward would point out different plants and animals that we saw. He explained how they would round up the herd and bring them to the corral for branding and when they were taking the cows to auction.

"And this big guy is Emmett. He's my bull and the best one around." Edward reached over the fence rails with a handful of alfalfa. This massive beast loped up to the fence snorting and stamping. He looked terribly menacing, but seemed to have a playful air. He had dark brown hair that seemed to curl a bit on his head, large wide horns, and equally massive shoulder muscles.

Edward handed me the alfalfa and I just stared at him. What on earth did he want me to do with this grass? No way did I want to get too close to the giant animal, being held back by 3 measly pieces of split wood.

"Just hold it out with your hand flat. He won't hurt you. He looks big and tough, but really he's just a big softy." Edward nudged me encouragingly, so I stepped up on the bottom rail of the fence and held out the grass. Emmett sauntered up and sniffed once then happily munched away on the treat, finishing with a big lick to my hand.

"Uggghhh! He licked my hand!" I began furiously wiping my dripping hand on my coat. Edward was doubled over laughing at my reaction. "It's not funny!" I shrieked. He tried to stop, but then Emmett began to paw his hoof in the ground, seeming to laugh at me as well. Stupid bull.

I turned on my heel and began marching back up the path. I didn't get very far when a pesky patch of nothing got in my way and I went flying forward. I landed hard on my knees and hands and Emmett let out an exuberant moo. Edward, however, snapped out of his laughing fit and rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" He reached down to help me to my feet.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm used to those kinds of run ins with absolutely nothing." He once again tried to hide his smile and stifle his laughter but it was all in vain. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face either. And before long we were both in hysterics. Even Emmett was still rollicking in his pen.

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the homestead." Edward caught my hand once again, and for a moment I couldn't help thinking of the last dream I had before coming here. I shuddered thinking about that scene, watching helplessly as Edward dropped my hand and walked away. He seemed to notice my change in demeanor and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking." I tried to lighten my mood and sound nonchalant, but I don't think he bought my act.

"Will you tell me? What you're thinking, that is?" He looked hopeful and encouraging, but I just couldn't let that part of me out yet. I still wasn't sure if I would wake up from a dream and find this wonderful life gone.

"Maybe," I replied tentatively, "but not right now." I hoped he would understand that I just needed time, I needed to trust him more. He just nodded, seeming to understand.

We walked back up the path, but this time we went around the back of the house. Edward pointed to a small door in the ground. "That's the root cellar, there's some potatoes, carrots, onions and such down there. Should be enough to last through the winter." I continued to marvel at the attention to detail he'd put in this homestead. It really was a dream come true for me.

We continued around and he showed me where the well was. I'm embarrassed to say that he had to show me how to draw the water up out of the well. But he never got irritated. I was very grateful for that.

As we walked into the barnyard, he pick up a bucket and clucked at the chickens. He started tossing out handfuls of grain and the hens went into a frenzy. They were pecking and clucking like crazy. I was a bit nervous, but Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder again, trying to reassure me. As we passed through, it seemed as though the chickens began to chase me. I felt them peck at my shoes and tried to gently kick them away but they were relentless.

"Now girls, you leave Bella alone. She's a permanent fixture now! You'll just have to get used to it." Edward seemed to be scolding the chickens, then he shooed them back toward their coop. "That is Jessie, Lulu, and Tattie. They can be feisty at times, but they lay good eggs. Sometimes I think I live off nothing but eggs!" I looked back over my shoulder at the evil little hens, and they seemed to be staring back at me with equal malice in their beady little black eyes. I don't think I would get along with those chickens.

We passed by the goat without incident and headed into the barn. He walked me over to the stalls where two handsome horses resided. He came around the first one and introduced him as Jasper. Jasper stood tall and proud. He had a beautiful light brown coat and a long white patch that ran down between his eyes. He went on and on about what a loyal horse he was, and how good of a team he made with Alice.

"And this little filly is Alice. She is a spirited one, but is just as loyal as Jasper."

I walked over to her side, feeling not quite as dwarfed as I did next to Jasper, and I rubbed her neck. She was equally striking with an almost black coat and a shorter mane. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"So you're the one giving Edward such good advice huh?" She bounced her head up and down a few times letting out a shrill whinny. I smiled and Edward passed me a large brush. He showed me quickly how to brush Alice's coat to make it shiny. "I think we're going to be good friends," I whispered in Alice's ear as I brushed her mane. She snuffed and seemed to agree with that statement. I gave the brush back to Edward and he directed me to the stall closest to the door of the barn.

"I saved the best for last. Rose, let's get you set up." Edward busied himself putting some grain into the trough in front of the cow and pulled a tin bucket off of a nail on one of the near by posts. He led me to the front of the cow, she looked up seemingly bored and turned back to the food in the bin. "Rose this is Bella, I'm going to put her in charge of milkings, so you'll need to get used to her." Edward pulled a small low stool off of another nail in the post and set it down next to the cow.

"Have you ever milked a cow before?" I looked at him like he spoke in another language. "I'll take that as a no," he smiled. "All you do is sit on the stool with your weight forward. Lean you head on her side, reach forward and take a teat in each hand loosely. Alternating each hand you gently wrap your fingers around the teat and pull downward just a bit, kind of rolling the pressure downward." He continued to demonstrate achieving expert results. The bucket began filling and I watched closely trying to make out every nuance. He stood up and motioned for me to sit down.

I tried to mimic his actions, though it was much harder for me to reach the udders because I was so much smaller than he was. But I grasped the teats and tried to duplicate what Edward had just been doing. Rose started mooing and shifting around. She turned her head and looked at me like I was annoying her.

"I don't think I'm doing this right, Edward."

"Here, let me see if we can figure it out together." He reached forward and wrapped his hands around my own. Again that spark of energy zoomed through my body and I felt tingly all over. I had to concentrate to listen and pay attention to what Edward was telling me.

"Now loosen your grip just a bit, yes, like that. Now just roll from your pointer finger down to your pinky and tug." Milk started squirting into the bucket and he let go of my hands. I was concentrating very hard trying to do everything like he showed me.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to fetch the other container of milk from the cold house by the stream, we may have enough cream to make some butter." He trotted off out of the barn leaving me to my own devices. The milk seemed to stop flowing so I stood up and began to move the stool to the other side of Rose. But just as I did, she started backing up.

"No no no no Rose, stay put old girl." That was apparently not the right thing to say. Rose stamped her hind hoof and knocked the bucket over, still trying to back out of the stall. Good grief, why were Edwards animals so temperamental? "Darn it Rose!" I pushed on her hind quarter, but again, that was not the right thing to do. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me like she wanted to sit on me. I tried one last time in vain to get her back into position so I could milk the other two teats, but she was having none of it. Instead she made to turn and knocked me right on my rear end. I must have landed in mud because as I pushed my hand down to get up brown muck squished through my fingers. I was so frustrated I began to cry again.

Of course that's just when Edward chose to reappear in the barn door. Here I was sobbing on the floor of the barn as Edward took in the scene.

"Bella! What happened?" I looked up pitifully into his slightly bemused eyes and just started crying even harder.

"I was tr..trying t..to switch si...sides and the stupid cow started moving. And I...I tried to push her b...back in but she wouldn't and then sh..she turned and knocked me over...And now I'm covered in m..mud and I can't d...do this Ed....Edward!!!" I was wracked with sobs and must have looked so dejected.

With as much tenderness as he could he took hold of my unsoiled hand and helped me up.

"Bella, love, I'm afraid this isn't mud." My eyes grew wide and my sobs were renewed in strength. He began to chuckle and led me back up to the cabin.

I sat on the chair while he got out the wash basin and some soap. He poured some water into the basin and gave me a cloth and the soap. I quickly made work of the mess all over my hand while he watched in silent amusement. My hands felt rough and raw, almost like they were burning.

"What is this soap? It feels like it's burning my hands." I began to dry them off with the towel he had given me.

"That, love, is lye soap, and I'm afraid it's all we have for cleaning everything. Your hands do get used to it, unfortunately they lose a bit of softness." He picked up my hand and began to rub soft circles on my palm. I stood up and turned to the door. "Um, Bella, you might want to change your dress as well." I craned my neck to try and look at the back of my dress and sighed defeated.

Edward took the basin and tossed the water out while I changed into my other plain dress. I was saving the one Mrs. Cope had given me for a special occasion.

"Edward?" I looked at him forlornly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You should probably just take me back to town and send me back, I can't do anything out here that you need me to. I'm just another burden, I feel so foolish thinking I could pretend. I had no idea how hard it was." I just sulked in my seat looking at my reddened hands.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced around the room. He took a deep breath and looked up at me with frustration clearly written in his eyes.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I wondered, horrified, what he might have heard.

"What did I say?" I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever he might have heard.

"You said 'I want to stay, stay with you Edward.' So I know that your request for me to ship you back off is just a bunch of hogwash. What is it that is really bothering you? Do you not...do I not please you?" I looked pointedly at him and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you are the most generous, thoughtful, kind, amazing person I have ever met. You do more than please me. You make me feel safe, and even loved...." I trailed off the last of the sentence quietly.

"Then what is it? Why does it seem like you still feel like an intruder?"

"Because I DO feel like an intruder. I feel horrible for the lies I've told you, for the worst secret I kept from you, for being so inadequate. I just don't feel like I belong."

He came and knelt down right in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He looked squarely into my eyes burning through my thoughts and feelings. "I. am. not. getting. rid. of you." He didn't yell, but the force of his words drove home the point.

His face softened and he took another deep breath. "Bella, I can't explain why, but from the moment I first saw you get off the stage, maybe even before then, I have felt a need to keep you safe, to protect you. And when I first touched your cheek, that need, that urge was solidified. The connection I feel to you is stronger than anything I could ever understand. All I know is that I need you here with me. Please tell me you feel the same thing?"

I was still and quiet as I pondered the things he had just said. I had to admit it was odd that I felt so comfortable accepting his proposal so quickly. I had also felt that same energy and connection in our touches. I must have had a troubled expression on my face because he dropped his hands from my shoulders and began to back away from me. Instantly I felt the loss of that connection. I quickly reached out and took his hand, feeling a zing of warmth pass through our contact. In that moment I did know that I needed him, I had never felt that kind of bond with another person.

"I do feel it. I need you too. I swore to myself that I would die before I went back to St. Louis."

"Well, that won't be happening, I plan to keep you around for the rest of my days." He pulled me up into a strong hug and I finally felt like a weight had been lifted off me.

**A/N: So can anyone guess who the chickens are? I will give you a virtual cookie if you can figure it out! Let me know if you like the longer stretches in one POV, or shorter trade offs. Drop me a line, thanks again for all the reviews!**


	6. Going Visiting

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU To everyone who reviewed! I so love reading your comments and I am tickled to death at how much you guys like my little frontier Edward and Bella. A special thank you to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are and another big thank you to those who reviewed for the first time. **

**For those who didn't guess, the chickens are Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya. :)**

**So just a little reminder-as of last chapter, Bella and Edward had only been married for like a day. They're still trying to get to know each other and even though they had their wedding night fun, they're still figuring out how to behave with one another. Edward will explain why they said "I love you" after only knowing each other for 5 minutes, but it's basically that I wanted to capture that same kind of instant attraction that Stephenie Meyer created between them in Twilight. They were both drawn and quite irrevocably smitten with each other almost immediately. So that's that. If there are any other Q's you can pm me! And now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

****

Going Visiting

**BPOV**

The next few days I spent trying to get the hang of taking care of the animals. I did get on really well with the horses, the chickens though, that was another story. I had red welts and scabs all over my arms from my attempts to get the eggs from the evil chickens. I couldn't understand what their problem was; they never attacked Edward. So this morning I was preparing myself, getting on my battle armor if you will. I had covered my arms in dish towels, and secured them with some rope, since my dress fabric was thin. I then grabbed the basket and the lid to the dutch oven.

Edward was chuckling at me as I prepared for the task. I shot him an icy glare and continued out to the yard. I stalked up to the coop, the hens were still on their nests. Very quietly I snuck up on the first little beast. I set the basket down and in one motion I covered the hens head with my shield and reached under to grab the eggs. She clucked and squawked, but I pushed the lid down on her a little more firmly and scooped out three eggs and placed them in the basket, and reached in for the last two. I repeated the process with the other two chickens gathering a total of 12 eggs.

I emerged from the coop walking tall and proud, a triumphant smirk on my face. Unscathed, I handed Edward the basket as I passed him.

"Your breakfast sir," I smiled and continued to the cabin to return the towels. I felt a strong hand wrap around my waist and turned to look at Edward.

"Well done, love. I'm sorry I laughed earlier." I gave him a curt nod and continued to remove my armor. He placed the basket on the table and grabbed a bowl, this had become our morning routine. I quickly cracked some eggs into a bowl and began to scramble. I put them into the skillet and began to stir quickly, I didn't want to burn them again. Edward was trying to break me into cooking slowly, I first had to master cooking eggs; so far so good.

I quickly pulled the pan off the fire and dumped the eggs on a plate. I was hopeful, they didn't look too bad. The bacon was already done and was keeping warm next to the hearth. I pulled that over to the table and sliced of a few hunks of the flat bread that Edward had made the day before (yes he could bake, he seemed to be able to do everything perfectly).

Edward sat down and surveyed the table. I was wringing my hands in my apron, waiting for his assessment. He took the crock of butter (that I had made, another proud accomplishment) and spread some on the bread, piled a bite of eggs on and took a bite. His expression was thoughtful as he chewed, not giving anything away. He was doing this on purpose just to torment me. Having had enough I sigh, thoroughly exasperated.

"WELL?"

"I'm still chewing," he said with a garbled tone. He swallowed and took a sip of milk; still no expression.

Slowly a lopsided smile, that had become my favorite, spread across his face. He began nodding and stated, "Not bad, not bad at all."

My shoulders relaxed, but then I narrowed my eyes and asked, "So just 'not bad'? That just means I didn't burn it this time. Is it good?" I just wanted to finally get something right, I had really been trying to learn at least this so that I wasn't such a burden to him. I'm not sure why I so desperately wanted his approval, maybe I still felt like I somehow needed to prove my worth. I wanted him to know that I could keep him satisfied at least in the kitchen, at least for breakfast.

"Hmmmm, I may have to take another bite to decide if it's good." I just threw up my hands and prepared my own plate. He chuckled again and continued to eat his food.

When I put the first bite in my mouth, I was apprehensive to say the least. Burnt eggs were not very good. But to my surprise they were good! They weren't too dry and they were not burned at all. I chewed quickly and swallowed. Edward was in trouble for teasing me so.

"Hey, these ARE good! Why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, you just look so adorable when you're flustered!"

"Ugh! You are impossible." I continued eating my breakfast while Edward began making mmmm noises as he ate. I just rolled my eyes trying to keep the smile off my face. There was no way I was able to stay mad at Edward. He just had this way of disarming me. Soon enough I was grinning from ear to ear, another triumph for today.

"So do you want me to help you again with Rose today?"

"Hmmm, I really need to figure her out, you can't always be helping me with her."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought too much about it. Maybe that's something we can talk about when we go to your Aunt and Uncle's house?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm going to get Jasper and Alice hitched up and ready to go."

I nodded and cleared up the dishes from the table. Dishes were something I could do without much problem. My hands, though, still complained at the harshness of the soap and always ended up red and sore after doing any kind of washing. Laundry was the worst though, because my hands had to stay submerged for so much longer. By the time I was done with the washboard and wringing the water out, my hands would be throbbing.

I quickly finished drying the dishes and put them away quickly in the hutch. I gathered my coat and a quilt and headed out the door. Edward was just finishing with the wagon when I came out. He turned and had that same goofy awestruck look. I still couldn't figure out what I had done to elicit such a reaction, but I just smiled and moved to the side of the wagon. He came around and took my hand and helped me up to the seat but he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he looked at my hand and began to kiss each knuckle and then he turned it over and kissed the palm. He looked up at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry the soap is so irritating. Hopefully your skin will get used to it soon."

"It's not too bad, I'm sure it won't be long before I'm all rough and scratchy like you." I gave him a teasing wink and he let out a big harrumph. As he climbed into the wagon he was grumbling about not being scratchy. I just smiled quietly to myself and pulled the quilt around my shoulders.

Edward snapped the reigns and the wagon rumbled out of the small clearing and down the small road to a larger one. He had mentioned earlier in the week that he wanted me to meet his Aunt and Uncle. From the way he talked about them, I could tell they meant a great deal to him. I was excited but also very nervous. Would they like me? How would I come close to measuring up? My brow wrinkled as I thought about this.

"Do tell what has that beautiful face of your all scrunched up?"

"I'm just worried that they won't like me."

"Bella, they will love you! In fact I'm sure that Esme will be more than thrilled to finally have another woman around!"

"Do you really think so? You're not just saying that?"

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme are perhaps the two most kind people I know."

I felt a bit more comforted at that, and the thought of being able to relate to another woman lifted my spirits considerably. Not that I didn't enjoy Edward, but I missed female companionship. I had Angela by my side through so many hard times, I'd forgotten how much I relied on that kind of woman to woman sisterhood.

"So Edward, what am I going to do about Rose?" I really was concerned about this, Edward had to get Rose into position everyday, and he always had to help me start milking. Fortunately, she hadn't knocked me over again, but I was still wary.

"You remember how I told you the animals kind of had their own personalities?" I nodded, remembering briefly the conversation, but not really understanding until I actually met the animals. Edward continued, "Well, rose is fiercely loyal. In the beginning, she would follow me everywhere I went. It wasn't until she was sure that I wasn't going anywhere that she calmed down. She was there in the barn the first night we came home. Perhaps she sensed my troubled state and sees you as the cause? Perhaps you can talk to her and help her to see that this is where you want to be, and that you..."

"That I won't hurt you again?" I finished for him. His brow furrowed and the sadness that penetrated his eyes was heartbreaking. I would never do anything to hurt Edward again. I couldn't. "I guess I can certainly give that a try. I just don't want to deal with an ornery cow for the next however many years." Edwards expression changed to one of great happiness and satisfaction. It took me a moment to realize why; that was the first time I had ever mentioned, with any kind of confidencem, the idea that I was there for good.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up with hope in my eyes and a relaxed smile on my face. Edward turned in his seat to face me a bit more. He loosely held the reigns in his left hand and with his right he reached up and pulled me into his chest. I could see the smoldering passion in his deep green eyes. I could feel my whole body buzzing with energy and anticipation. I don't know how it was for other people, but I felt this every time we were in such close proximity.

He leaned forward and began to gently press his lips to mine, I could feel his cold nose on the side of my cheek, but I was definitely heating up. I pressed closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips were moving together without effort, me responding to him in concert. When I felt his tongue sweep gently over my bottom lip I gasped a bit, he hadn't done that since the first night we were together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I simply shook my head and pulled his lips to mine. This time I did the same thing to him. He was delicious, sweet almost. He parted his lips and our tongues met in an instinctively choreographed dance. His hand tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck, I had only pinned up half of it. He pulled me even closer and the kiss became more urgent and filled with emotion. I moaned quietly as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth sucking gently. When I began to trace his top lip with my tongue he exhaled a deep sigh and shuddered a bit.

We finished with a few soft pecks and I ran my hands down the sides of his cold cheeks, brushing lightly over his stubbled jawline.

"Bella," he looked intensely into my eyes, "I hope you know just how very much you mean to me."

"I think I'm beginning to understand," I said breathlessly. The wagon began to veer up a smaller path with out Edwards lead. Jasper really was a good horse.

"We're almost there!"

It didn't take very long at all, maybe a half hour to get to the Cullen's ranch. And once again the nerves and anticipation began to build in my stomach.

**EPOV**

"Bella, I hope you know just how very much mean to me." She truly did mean the world to me. I wanted to make sure she understood that. We hadn't said those three special words since our first night together. For some reason, in that moment it felt right, but since then, things had felt a bit awkward. She would allow me to kiss her, but I never moved beyond a chaste kiss. I had learned more about her, and she about me, however, it still felt like pleasantries and superficial things. There was more to both of us that needed uncovering. We also hadn't been intimate since the first night together, in part because of that awkward feeling, but also because poor Bella had been working so hard to learn the routine of the homestead, that she was just plain exhausted at the end of the day.

This kiss though, I wanted to imbue with all the depth of my feelings for her. I wanted her to know she was the air I breathed. Her response encouraged me, but I would have to try harder. I smiled to myself.

"We're almost there," I said pointing up the small road to a much nicer cabin than mine. Carlisle was much more well heeled when he and Esme moved here from Chicago. He was able to hire a few men from town to help construct a very nice 2 room cabin with a loft above. The outbuildings were similar to mine, just a bit nicer. I looked over to Bella and noticed the worry creeping over her features again. I pulled my arm around her shoulders to reassure her.

"They won't bite, I promise!" She looked up and smiled.

Just as the wagon was pulling to a stop, the door to the cabin swung open and Esme stepped out wiping her hands on her apron. She beamed a huge smile at me and then turned to Bella with an even bigger smile, if that were possible.

I halted the horses and hopped out of the wagon. When I came around to Bella she reached both hands to my shoulders as I placed mine around her tiny waist and lifted her down.

"Oh Edward! Welcome, welcome!" Esme had her hands clasped in front of her chest like she had just received the best present ever. "And you must be the beautiful Bella!" She walked right over and pulled Bella into a big hug. Bella seemed hesitant at first, but one can't help but feel Esme genuineness, and she responded in kind. Carlisle then appeared in the doorway and nodded a greeting to myself and to Bella.

"Welcome Edward, Bella, it's so good to have a visit from you today!" Carlisle said.

I turned to Bella, "This is my Aunt Esme and my Uncle Carlisle."

"I'm very pleased to meet you both." She was as timid as a church mouse, but I knew that it wouldn't be long before she warmed up to them, especially Esme. I hoped that they would form a great bond, Esme was a treasure trove of knowledge when it came to homemaking.

They motioned for us to come in and I took Bella's hand in mine. We sat at the table and chatted a bit, once again pleasantries. Bella told them a bit about her life in St. Louis, and told them of a few choice experiences she'd already had living with me. Carlisle could barely contain himself when she talked of the first time she tried to milk Rose. Esme hugged her around the shoulder and assured her that we've all had days like that. I don' think Bella believed it to be honest.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked if I would help him with something out in the barn. We excused ourselves and headed into the large wooden structure. It had a nice large hay loft, two more stalls than mine and was a bit better enclosed but I wasn't envious, with hard work, I would one day achieve those things too.

"So Edward, Bella seems like quite the young lady!"

"She is Carlisle, she really is. Bella is everything I didn't know I was missing, but need desperately."

"I know what you mean son, I felt the same thing when I met Esme."

"So what did you need my help with?"

"Oh, this was just a ruse to give the ladies some time to talk woman to woman."

I chuckled at that but immediately saw the wisdom of it too. "Carlisle, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out. I want to make something for Bella, for Christmas, but it would go much faster if you could help me."

"Of course Edward, I'd be happy to!" I smiled and began to explain my plan in detail to Carlisle.

**BPOV**

"So dear," Esme placed her hand on my knee, "other than troubles with some of Edwards funny animals, how have you been adjusting? You've only been here little more than a week, isn't that right?" Esme looked on me with sincere concern in her eyes.

I nodded, "things are...going fairly well." The hesitancy was obvious, I was such a poor liar to begin with, but the way the words came out it was clear that wasn't even close to the truth. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I ducked my head. I let out a big sigh and decided to bear all to Esme, if she was as kind as Edward said, and from what I had observed she was, she would be able to accept my faults. The only thing I wouldn't mention was Mike, that didn't need to be shared with anyone but Edward.

"Oh Esme, I'm having a really hard time. Edward has been so patient but I just feel like a complete burden. The woman at the agency, Mrs. Cope, she suggested I stretch the truth a bit in my ad, so that I sounded more appealing, but the real truth is that I am a city girl. I have no idea what to do with the animals, my mother died when I was young and my father wasn't around very much, so I never learned sewing, or anything like that. I've only just this morning figured out how to cook eggs with out burning them, and I just feel like I'm nothing that Edward needs."

She sat patiently as I blubbered most of my whole pitiable existence to her. With a thoughtful nod, she smiled and said, "Bella, you can't see what I see, but Edward is a different man, in just the week that you two have been together. He is vibrant and hopeful, two things he wasn't much of before he answered your ad."

She patted my hand gently and continued on, "And from what you've told me, the experiences you've had have given you great determination and strength of mind, two qualities that are indispensable out here. As for all of those other skills, consider yourself enrolled in Esme's school of homemaking essentials."

"You would really help me learn?" She nodded enthusiastically. This was exactly what I needed. I was already so grateful to have met Esme and Carlisle, and now I was even more thankful for her willingness to teach me. "Thank you so much Esme. I promise to be an attentive and dutiful student!" I gave her a mock salute and we both laughed together.

"How are you...and Edward getting along?" She was a bit more tentative with this question, and I began to blush, thinking about the kiss we'd shared on the way here.

"He is truly the kindest most generous and thoughtful person I know," I replied truthfully.

"That he is dear, don't take it for granted. He looks on you with so much love..." She trailed of the end of her sentence, and once again my cheeks were probably red as cherries.

"I guess we're still a bit awkward around each other sometimes. There's still so much I don't know about him, and much he doesn't know about me, it still feels kind of like we're strangers, but on the other hand I feel very much connected to him in a way I don't understand."

Esme smiled and gave me a knowing look, "You are still strangers but you have the rest of your lives to learn about each other and grow together. Here is a little story to get you started on knowing more about that husband of yours..."

Esme began to recount a story of Edward when he was a little boy. He had decided that he wanted to fly like the birds do. So he went to his father's shed and took out a few pieces of scrap wood and some strips of leather. He nailed the leather to the boards so he could slip his arms in. He flapped them up and down furiously, but to no avail. Being the smart boy that he was, he climbed up on top of the wood pile and began flapping his "wings". He leapt off of his perch only to learn that he could not fly, but that he'd broken his leg in the process falling not so gracefully.

When Carlisle came over to Edward's parents house to tend to his injury, Edward was more chagrined about not being able to fly then about the broken leg. He stayed in bed for 6 weeks but never flew again, his mother had forbidden it, and burned the wings in front of his eyes. Apparently he cried and cried, but never spoke of the incident again.

I had to chuckle at the image of a 10 year old Edward, standing atop a woodpile with his gleaming green eyes fixed to the sky, hair in disarray, and the determination you can only see on a scheming child's face.

Esme began to prepare supper and I watched with rapt attention. She pulled out potatoes and began to peel them deftly with a small knife. She noticed my observing her and handed me the knife and bowl of potatoes. I could peel, I wasn't as swift as Esme, but I didn't waste much. Once the potatoes were done, I passed the bowl to her. She then pulled out a bowl that I hadn't noticed before, it was covered in cheesecloth. I leaned over and lifted up the cloth and my nose was assaulted with a delicious but tangy smell.

She tossed some flour on to the table and began to knead the dough. She then cut it in two and shaped both balls into loaves of bread. She pulled out a paddle looking contraption and placed the loaves on the wide end of the paddle. She then opened a little door to the side of the fireplace.

"What is that door?" I asked innocently.

"That dear, is the oven, I moved some of the hot coals from the fire into the box underneath before I began kneading the dough," I hadn't even noticed that, "then I take the loaves and slip them into this top door and in 30 minutes or so we should have some lovely sour dough bread."

"I've never noticed doors like that on the hearth at Edwards cabin." I wracked my brain trying to remember if there was an oven. While I was in deep thought I jumped and let out a squeak as two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"That's because there aren't any, love." Edward pressed his cold cheek to my ear making me squirm.

"Don't startle me like that!" I playfully scolded him.

"I didn't build an oven because, truthfully, I didn't think I would be doing all that much baking."

"Bread making will come in time Bella, I promise we'll start out with the very basics. Edward can build you an oven later." Esme offered.

"What's this?" Edward asked a bit confused, but with that knowing sparkle in his eye.

"Esme is going to...tutor me in the art of homemaking," I said proudly.

"I think that's wonderful, she'll be of much more use than I would," Edward whispered in my ear. He continued out loud, "I guess that means we'll be visiting much more frequently then won't it love?" I simply nodded in agreement.

"Edward, will you be going into town anytime soon?" Esme asked in passing.

"As a matter of fact we will, Bella needs a few winter things and some sturdier shoes, and I need to pick up a few items myself. Is there something we can get for you while we're there?"

Esme started writing a small list, on it was a sewing kit for me, a bolt of warm cloth and a bolt of plain white cloth (for underthings and aprons she noted). She added a few other items of little consequence and handed the list to me. She instructed that I choose a fabric that I liked and we'd use it to make a few skirts and dresses for me. I was once again overcome with the kindness and generosity of this couple, a few traitor tears escaped my eyes and Edward simply kissed them away.

Edward and Carlisle went out and began to prepare the horses to leave. Esme wrapped up the second loaf of bread and pulled out a few jars of pickled vegetables and some apple butter and packed it all up in a basket.

"Thank you so much Esme, for everything." I tried to convey the depth of my gratitude for her open acceptance of me, and for all that she was offering me.

"It's really no trouble Bella. Edward is almost like a son to us, we've taken care of him since his parents passed away, and we see you as the daughter we never got to have." She gave me another big hug and I hesitated for just a moment.

"Esme, I've been thinking, it's less than 2 weeks until Christmas, and I have no idea what I could get for Edward. He seems to have just about everything possible."

"It is true, he's done well for himself. Hmmm, ah! I'll bet he hasn't disclosed his love of music to you has he?"

"I've heard him humming tunes now and then but he's never mentioned music specifically."

"I thought not, he's so modest sometimes," she almost mumbled the last part to herself, "Edward is a very accomplished musician. His parents had a piano, but he had to leave it behind when he came out here. We couldn't bring it with us either, there just wasn't the space for such an item."

I was thinking about this and leaned over and whispered something into Esme's ear. Her eyes lit up and she began nodding furiously. I was glad I whispered because Edward came in at that moment.

"What are you ladies up to?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed and Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Girl talk, and it's none of your business!" Esme poked both Carlisle and Edward in the chests and they held their hands up in surrender. She turned and gave me a big hug and handed me the basket of food. She then gave Edward a hug. She whispered something in his ear but I was far enough away I didn't hear it.

I put the basket in the wagon, gave Carlisle a hug and waited for Edward. He smiled and lifted me up into the seat, kissed my hand again and came around the other side.

"Good bye, we'll be back in 2 days," Edward waved as he snapped the reigns and Jasper and Alice took off at a slow pace back down the lane.

I leaned my head up on Edward's shoulder and sighed. This had been a wonderful day. I was really happy to have Esme's encouragement and help. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed the horses a bit faster. We still had evening chores to do before turning in.

"So Edward,"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What did Esme say to you just before we left?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bit of a cliffie, but the chapter was getting kind of long and this was a good spot to cut it off.**

**I also noticed a funny men are from mars/ women are from venus moment, just scroll back up and notice the difference in length of communication between the men and the women. I just thought that was funny.**

**So any guesses what their Christmas presents will be for eachother? **

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! And if you haven't yet, now is a great time to start! Let's see if we can push reviews past 200!**


	7. Amends

**A/N: Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so pleased with the positive reception! Keep on reading and reviewing and make sure to tell your friends! **

**

* * *

**

Amends

**EPOV**

It had been a good day, a great day in fact. I was so glad that Bella was able to meet Esme and Carlisle. I don't know what exactly those ladies talked about but Bella seemed so much more relaxed, hopeful in a way.

I was also particularly grateful to speak with Carlisle; his help with Bella's gift would be indispensable.

I watched as Esme gathered up Bella in a big hug. I smiled as she passed me with a basket full of food. Carlisle was giving her a hug when Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Take care of her Edward, she's so fragile. She needs your unconditional support. Do you love her?"

As I thought about it I was nodding, "I really think I do Aunt Esme."

"Then make sure she knows that. Make sure she knows that she's safe with you." She finished with a big squeeze and sent me off.

Bella was waiting by the buckboard, I smiled as I lifted her up into the seat. She was light as a feather. And I was once again taken aback at how perfectly my hands fit around her. I clapped Uncle Carlisle on the shoulder and rounded the wagon climbing up into the seat next to Bella.

"Good bye, we'll be back in 2 days," I called as I snapped the reigns and we took off. Bella leaned onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. It felt natural and perfect. I felt like the most blessed man on the planet to have this angel sitting next to me.

"So Edward," Bella started casually.

"Hmmmmm?"

"What did Esme say to you just before we left?"

"Oh nothing of consequence, motherly advice for me I suppose?" That seemed to satisfy her curiosity and she just nodded.

Trying to change the subject I asked, "So what's in the basket?"

"Oh, the second loaf of bread and a few jars of vegetables and preserves, she didn't have to give us all this."

"That's just Esme. She's very generous."

"I can see then where you get it from," Bella whispered almost.

"Bella, I hope you know that everything I have is yours, everything. Without you, none of it is important or meaningful."

"Edward, do you truly forgive me?" I looked at her perplexed, why would she ask that?

"For what, love?"

She sighed, frustrated almost, "For my lies, that I wasn't a virgin, for how I deceived you?"

"Oh Bella, I can't begin to imagine the position you were in, but know this. I do not blame you for the actions of that horrible man who took advantage of you in the most wicked of ways. If I could, I would go to St. Louis and tear him apart myself. As for the other deceptions, I can understand why you....fabricated your qualifications."

She looked up at me still with an uncertainty in her eyes. I guess I still wasn't making myself clear. Esme's words echoed in my mind as I tried to think of what I could say to reassure her.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel like you ever have to lie to me again, I will not lie to you. I want you to feel like you can trust me, talk to me about anything. I care for you deeply, I don't ever want to lose you. And to answer your question, I do truly forgive you."

"That's what I needed to hear." She reached her small hand up to my cheek and the warmth radiated through my cold skin. She leaned up towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Instinctively my arm tightened around her shoulder. I was a bit surprised but equally pleased that she had initiated this sweet kiss. It was soft and slow, innocent and full of promise.

She snuggled against my side and pulled the quilt around her shoulders more firmly. We rode a few more minutes in silence enjoying the beautiful colors of the day. It was twilight and I finally felt a great peace between us.

"When we get home Edward, I think I want to try and take care of Rose myself." Bella's voice was strong, determined.

"Okay, love. Do you have a plan?"

"I think I'm going to have a woman to woman talk with her."

I had to chuckle at the thought of Bella and Rosalie having a chat between women in the barn. Though I really had no place to tease, I had already had my fair share of long talks with Jasper.

**BPOV**

I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He had finally said the words I had been unconsciously craving. I don't know why I needed to hear the exact words 'I forgive you' but the moment he said it, my worries seemed to melt away.

We pulled up to the cabin and Edward lifted me down from the wagon. He handed me the basket and started unhitching the horses. I quickly set the basket inside and headed across the yard to the barn. I stopped quickly and threw a few handfuls of grain at the nasty chickens. The squawked loudly at me but I just threw them a spiteful look and continued into the barn.

I took the grooming brush off the nail and walked cautiously toward Rose.

"Hello Rose, are you ready for milking tonight?" She looked at me warily. I relaxed my shoulders and tried to get over the silliness I felt at trying to have a heart to heart with a cow.

"Rose, can we call a truce?" I slowly began to run the brush over her coat, trying to be a soothing as I could be.

"I'm sorry Rose, if I offended you. You're not old, in fact you are quite a striking milk cow, if ever I've seen one. And I hope you know I really do want to be here. I'm trying really hard to figure this out, but it's all really new to me."

Rose's posture seemed to relax a bit and she moved closer to her milking station. I was hopeful, but flabbergasted at how this was working. Honestly Edward had crazy animals.

"I want you to know Rose, I will never do anything else to hurt Edward. I think I may even love him." I whispered conspiratorially to her.

She bucked her head up once almost like she was saying, "Good! You better."

"Alright now, I'm going to start milking, so please help me out and just stay still okay?"

I put the brush away and got the bucket and stool down. I carefully positioned myself like Edward had shown me. I reached forward and grasped the teats, rolling my fingers like I had been practicing. Gosh, this was so much easier when she stood still! The bucket began to fill with milk and I couldn't help but be filled with pride.

"That's a girl, Rose. Thank you."

I quickly switched sides and finished the task. I put up the stool and picked up the bucket. As I walked out of the barn I noticed Edward's beaming smile. His eyes were glittering in the evening light and his crooked smile was stretched as far as it would go.

"I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He reached down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and brought Jasper into his stall. I took the milk over to the cold house and got out the milk can. I put the cheese cloth over the opening and carefully poured the fruits of my labors into the container. I sealed up the lid and had to use my feet to help rock it carefully from side to side to get it back into the little shed.

We finished the chores quickly and headed back into the cabin. Both wearing silly smiles, probably for the same reason. Edward was reveling in my success. I was just thrilled that I didn't feel afraid of the silly cow anymore.

I collapsed into a chair, thoroughly exhausted from the evening's activities.

"You look worn out," Edward mentioned as he finished hanging up his coat and hat.

"I think my body is still getting used to this new routine. When I was working in the mill, my back and arms would get sore every now and then, but I still felt strong. After spending months, though, working at the agency, I think I went a bit soft," I shrugged.

"Would you like anything to eat before we turn in?" Edward was fixing himself a bit of bread and butter, which looked delicious, so I nodded.

"The same as you, maybe with some apple butter?"

I walked around to the drawers and pulled out my night gown and laid it on the bed. I stoked the fire and added some wood. I carefully swung out the metal arm that held the water kettle. We kept the kettle near the fire so there was always some warm water ready. I ladled some water into the wash basin and began my nightly routine. Finally I realized that my actions were not going unnoticed.

"What? What is it?" I looked over to Edward, who had stopped eating and was just staring at me. He startled a bit and shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just admiring you. You really are an amazing woman."

I just shook my head and continued getting ready for bed. We had put up a sheet on some laundry line in a corner to make a changing room for me. I quickly changed out of my dress and put on my night gown. I finished at the wash basin using a cloth to wash my face and neck, and I made sure to get behind my ears. That was one scolding from my mother I never ever forgot.

Edward came around the makeshift curtain in his red long underwear. He took care of his washing and tossed the water outside. I took my comb from the small dressing table that held some of my things. I was just about to start unpinning my hair, when I felt Edwards hand on mine. He had come over behind me and slowly took the comb from my hand. I looked at him questioningly but he just turned me back around and began taking my hair down. He laid the pins on the dressing table and led me over to the bed.

He came and sat down behind me and began to run the comb gently through my hair. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his strong fingers as they ran over my scalp. Tenderly, he unsnarled the knots that had been created by the wind.

**EPOV**

"You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen."

"It's just brown," she replied.

"It's the richest shade of mahogany, it's lovely," I continued.

I was truly enjoying myself combing through her luxurious hair. I had been overcome with awe as I watched her move effortlessly around the cabin preparing for bed. In the short time she had been here, she had become a different person. I began to see the confident woman that was hiding behind the scared and wounded façade.

I had been caught staring, but I didn't care. Bella was truly amazing. When I came back from throwing out the wash water I noticed Bella starting to comb her hair. I don't know what came over me but I had the overwhelming urge to do that job tonight.

Once her hair was soft and smooth, I moved it over one shoulder and began to gently rub her shoulders. Immediately I could feel how tense her muscles were.

"Mmmmmm, that feels really good Edward." I smiled and continued to lay soft strokes over her shoulders and down her arms. Her body seemed to relax again to another level of calm.

The creaminess of the skin on her neck was calling to me. I couldn't resist leaning forward and gently placed soft kisses from the collar of her gown up to the hollow behind her ear. I felt her neck stretch further and another "mmmmm" escaped her lips.

"I'm glad I washed behind my ears," she murmured. I chuckled at that and turned her body cradling her in my lap. She reached up and circled my neck with her arms. My arm tightened around her back and lifted her to my lips. Her eyes closed and sought my lips with hers. I brushed my lips across hers lightly once, twice and then pressed firmly savoring her sweetness.

Her arms drew me in closer and I willingly obliged; she was intoxicating. I gently laid her down on the bed with out breaking the kiss. I could feel her hands roam down my back and over my shoulders, fueling the fire that built inside me.

I gently pulled back to look at her face. She opened her eyes and smiled, her lips more red and pouting from the heated exchanged we had just shared.

"Bella," I breathed out, "I love you. I know that now, I truly love you."

"I know you do Edward, I know. I trust you. I love you too."

I took her face gently in my hands and showered her with kisses. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"I want nothing more than that Edward." She gazed on me with the most adoring expression, it sealed the sincerity of her confession of love to me.

Slowly and tenderly I removed her gown and under clothes. She delicately unfastened my clothing and I lowered it down casting it aside.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as I took in the sight of her before me. I was once again rewarded with that delicious blush that spread from her cheeks to the tops of her soft breasts.

I worshiped every inch of her body, memorizing every swell and curve. Noting the spots that elicited the most delightful of noises. I grew more fervent with every touch she made, it seemed as though my skin was on fire wherever her hands had been.

She wrapped her legs around my hips bringing me to her. Again, I hesitated not wanting to hurt her, but she urged me on, "Please Edward,". I was completely disarmed. How could I refuse such an entreaty? I noticed no sign of discomfort on the delicate features of her face, she sighed with a smile and reached for my shoulders.

We danced to the beating of our hearts enjoying a passion even more exquisite than the first. I could feel all of my love pouring forth and all of hers in return. We had finally become one. She called my name one final time before relaxing completely underneath me. Softly, I kissed her neck and cheeks, "I love you so much, you are the air that I breathe."

"I couldn't live with out you, Edward."

I pulled up the covers and we remained in our embrace till morning came.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So now it's review time. Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys, I've been overwhelmed by the amount of attention this little story is getting!

**We'll be goin' shopping next! Stay tuned. I'll try and update a bit sooner this time. Sometimes, I just get caught up in reading other stories!**


	8. To Town

**A/N: Okay, so these next two chapters kept me from getting a good nights sleep. So I hope you enjoy them! As always I love your reviews, I thought it was funny, the last chapter, which was the shortest so far got the second highest amount of reviews! Thanks again to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

********To Town**

**BPOV**

As I stretched my arms I searched the bed only to find that Edward was not there. I wrinkled my brow still with my eyes closed. Last night had been a turning point, at least for me. I finally felt our connection on the deepest of levels and I felt like I was home.

As I rolled over in bed and rubbed my eyes awake, a pair of shiny green ones were looking back at me.

"Good morning, my love," he purred with a smile.

"Mmm morning, Edward."

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For last night, I've never felt that close to anyone ever before." He smiled and stroked my cheek. Of course I began to blush and I tried to sit up keeping the covers around myself.

"It was amazing for me too," I smiled shyly.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Come we have a long day ahead of us. The trip into town will take a couple of hours. I've got some breakfast ready when you're dressed."

"Thank you, I'll be just a minute."

I decided today was as good a day as any to wear my blue gingham dress. I slipped the dress on and fastened the buttons, smoothing over the front. It fit just right. I went to the dressing table and looked at the little square of mirror that Edward used for shaving. I combed through my hair smiling, thinking back to how Edward had done that just the night before. I quickly pinned back half and slipped on my hat, securing it with the long hat pin that kept it tight to my bun.

I pulled on my stockings and shoes and sat down at the table. Edward was just staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You look stunning. I've...I've never seen that dress, it's lovely."

"Mrs. Cope, from the agency gave it to me just before I left. I guess I figured today was a special enough occasion that I should wear it."

Thinking of Mrs. Cope made my thoughts wander to Angela. I wondered how she was doing, if she had now become the target of Mikes awful advances.

"Edward, do you have any stationary?"

"Yes love, in the hutch. Why?"

"I just wanted to write a letter to my friend in St. Louis."

"Of Course, I didn't realize that you had left anyone you still cared about. We can post it today when we get to town."

I sat down and wrote a quick note to Angela, just letting her know that I was fine and how I was adjusting to frontier life. It didn't take long and once I was finished with that, Edward had the wagon ready to go. I had also gathered up every last penny that I had saved in St. Louis and the few dollars that were left from my excursion out west. I put the money in a small leather drawstring pouch and placed it in a hidden pocket in my skirt.

We bundled up and drove down the lane off to Carson City. I hadn't been back there since my arrival.

"So what is your friend's name?" Edward asked with a smile, he seemed genuinely interested.

"Her name is Angela, and she is my best friend. She worked at the mill with me and we often shared space at the boarding house." I sighed a bit and fingered the envelope in my hand.

"You miss her." He stated. I just nodded my head wistfully, sliding the letter into my pocket. "Bella, will you tell me more about your parents? I don't think I even know their names."

My brow furrowed a bit and I could feel the corners of my mouth turn down involuntarily.

"You don't have to, if it's too hard, I was just..." I cut him off shaking my head, "No, it's alright. You're my husband, you have every right to know, to be curious. It's still just a little painful."

He held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, nodding his understanding.

"My mother's name was Renee, she was always kind of scatterbrained and flighty. She always seemed to have a new project or cause, which took her away from home. I know she loved me in her own way, but I always felt from the time I was 10 or so, that I was the responsible one. I just kind of had to fend for myself when it came to what I needed. She died of consumption when I was 13. After that my father, Charlie, was never the same. He started drinking more and more, some nights he would never come home. He worked for most of my life as a police officer, but as his drinking got worse, he couldn't function on the job and they fired him. I had to quit school and start working in the mill to try and make ends meet, but there was never enough money."

I took a deep breath and braced myself, the worst part was coming up and I tried to steel myself against the tears that were threatening. Edward just continued to hold my hand and look on with an understanding sadness in his eyes.

"It had been several days since I had last seen my father, so I decided to go to the police station and see if I could find anything out. Turns out, he had gotten so drunk one night, he passed out in an alleyway and was beaten to death by thieves, not that he had anything really worth stealing."

At that point I couldn't hold back my sobs any more. Edward wrapped his arm around me and let me work all the sadness out.

"I couldn't afford the apartment anymore, so I took what few things I had and started living in the boarding house close to the mill. That's where I met Angela."

I took a big shuddering breath and blew it out hard. I had never laid out my whole life story like that before. It was hard but it was also a huge relief.

"I had no idea, love, that your life has had so many challenges. I'm so sorry about your parents."

"What about your parents? I know you've been looked after by Esme and Carlisle for a while, what happened to your folks?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, a sad look clouding his bright eyes. "Nothing near as dramatic as what you've lived through. My parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I grew up in Chicago. My father was a businessman, and my mother worked with different charities. I guess you could say we lived among the higher class circles."

Edward was trying to be so modest, he must not want to make me feel bad about where I came from.

"They were never sure where it came from but both my parents contracted Typhoid fever. As soon as they realized they were sick, they shipped me off to the other side of the city to live with my mother's sister, Esme. They were moved into a hospital, but the disease could never be kept under control. They just kept getting sicker and sicker. My father died first, and as my mother was taking her last breaths she begged Carlisle to keep me safe.

So I continued to live with my Aunt and Uncle until I was 18 and finished school. My father had a good sized estate and left it to me when I turned 18. That's when I sold the family home and decided to move here. There was nothing holding me to Chicago, so I left."

"Is there anything at all that you miss from your life in Chicago?" I asked, curious if he had any regrets.

"No, not really. Especially not now since I have you." He turned and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I had to smile as the heat from his lips coursed through mine.

"So there's nothing that you left behind that you regret?" I continued to probe.

"Well, I had to leave my piano. My mother taught me to play, and I loved to, but it was just to impractical to bring with me." I smiled inwardly thinking of the gift I wanted to give him for Christmas.

"You never told me you played piano!" I already knew though, since Esme had told me.

"You never asked!" He playfully chided. I pushed his arm in mock frustration.

"What else can you do that I'm not aware of?"

"Hmmmmmm, I honestly can't think of anything off the top of my head. I built most of the furniture in our home."

"Is there anything you can't do?" I was so exasperated by his perfection sometimes. He was just too perfect.

He just chuckled, and I took that to mean that no, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. He smiled ruefully and turned the interrogation on me.

"So what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I like to read, I picked up a few of my favorites before I came out here. My most favorite is probably _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen."

"Anything else that tickles your fancy?" Now he seemed to be fishing for answers, I wondered if he was up to something.

"Well, when I was in school, I always got good marks for my essays and such. But I haven't written anything in a very long time it seems."

He nodded thoughtfully and the pointed his finger ahead, drawing my attention to the scene before us. We were coming down the road and I could now see the expanse of the city laid out before us.

It still looked like a hodge podge of buildings slapped together, but there was a beginning sense of order and planning to it. We rode for another 15 minutes until we had reached the main street of the town. Edward pulled up in front of the general store, tied up the horses, and helped me down out of the wagon.

"Why don't we head to the dress shop and see if they have anything ready made that you might like?"

I had never really had much opportunity to do any shopping when I was younger. My clothing was often hand-me-downs from friends or neighbors, and money was just never there. So reluctantly I took Edwards hand and walked with him to the dress shop.

I had only ever looked in the windows of shops like these. I never dreamed I would be able to go inside and actually pick something out. There was lace and puffed sleeves and ribbons and bows galore. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, thankfully a woman came out of the back and offered her services.

"I'd like something simple, and comfortable, but durable. We live up north, on a ranch, and I don't want anything too fancy," I explained. She nodded her head, looked me over once or twice, took a tape measure around my waist and bust, and began sifting through some dresses on a rack in the back of the store.

When she came back she had three dresses, all exactly to my specifications. I tried the first one on, it was red with a bit of lace around the collar. It had long sleeves and a higher neckline than what I was wearing. The skirt was long with one ruffle at the bottom. I did a twirl for Edward but he just shook his head. I didn't like it much either.

The next one was a bright floral print, the neckline a bit lower than the first. The bodice had vertical seams down each side with a bit of eyelet lace that ran up and down each of the bust seams. The waist was a bit of a V and the sleeves came to just above my wrists. It was by far more comfortable than the first. Again I did a twirl and Edward smiled.

"I like that one. It suits you." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he saw me enjoy myself. I'm sure he was enjoying the view as well.

The last dress was my favorite. It was a lovely light blue plaid that had square neckline and a criss cross ribbon detail in the center of the bust, the same ribbon around the waist, and around the bottom of the sleeves. There was a bit of a gathered ruffle around the end of the sleeve just after the ribbon. Edwards reaction sealed the deal for me. His face lit up when he saw me come out of the changing room.

"I guess this one is a keeper?" I asked teasingly.

"Most definitely!" His smile looked like it might crack his face in two.

I picked out a simple petticoat and a new corset. The woman wrapped everything up in brown paper and tied it with twine. Edward sent me outside with the package and paid the woman.

"Why did you send me out?" I asked plaintively.

"I didn't want you complaining about me spending money on things that you need."

"Well, I don't want you to spend more than necessary. I don't need much." He just gave me a stern glare and tugged my hand.

"Now where are we going?"

"To the cobbler, you need some shoes!"

"Oh goody!" I said sarcastically.

That store was rather painless. The Cobbler measured my foot and showed me a few styles of boots that would work for me. I picked out a simple pair that were mostly flat on the bottom, and came up to my mid calf. There were leather ties that wrapped around and tied at the top keeping the boot up. I picked out the leather that I wanted and he assured us they'd be ready in a weeks time.

"So are we headed to the general store now?" I had been waiting all day to see if they would have what I was looking for, for Edwards Christmas present.

"Yes, we're going there now." He picked up my hand and we walked down the boardwalk to the store. As we walked inside Edward greeted the proprietor.

"Hello Tyler, I'd like you to meet my wife. This is Bella."

"Ah, nice to meet you Bella, I'll have you know it was right here that Edward first read about you!"

"Nice to meet you too Tyler." I could feel the blush consuming my face like a wild fire.

"What can I help you two with today?" Tyler asked cheerfully. He had blonde hair parted down the middle and slicked off to the sides, a crisp white shirt on with garters over his upper arms and a large leather apron tied around his middle.

"Well, Esme's sent me with a list. Perhaps Bonnie can help Bella with the fabric and notions, I have a few things I need your help with." Edward seemed very at ease with the way things worked in the store.

"Bonnie," Tyler called, "this is Bella Masen, Edward's new wife, she has a list of items that perhaps you could help her with."

"Of course, right this way. Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler's wife, Bonnie."

"A pleasure!" I replied, politely shaking her hand.

She looked over my list and began gathering needles and thread and such. I looked over the bolts of cloth that lined the wall behind her counter. I picked out the white cotton for the blouses and underclothes, that was easy enough, but I couldn't decide on the fabric for the skirts. I had narrowed it down to two different bolts, a pretty calico print and a sensible green heavier fabric.

I felt a strong arm snake around my waist and Edward whispered into my ear, "why don't you get both."

"But Edward that's too much. I won't need all of that." He put up his hand silencing my protests.

"Bonnie, wrap them both up!" I just narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away chuckling.

Bonnie smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll be able to make some lovely things with these fabrics."

I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Edward was out of ear shot. I leaned in and in a low voice asked, "Bonnie, how much would it cost to order a dulcimer?"

Her brow furrowed a bit as she thought. "A new one is a fair penny, probably 15 dollars for a plain one up to 35 dollars for a fancy one on legs. We do happen to have one here that someone traded in for goods. We've had it for ages, it's not the prettiest thing, but it still sounds good. She motioned her head towards one of the shelves. Casually I looked over and noticed it was quite worn in appearance, but I couldn't afford a new one.

"I have 7 dollars, would you take that for it?"

"Is this for Edward?" She whispered.

"For Christmas, I'd love for him to have an instrument he can enjoy." She nodded, and then smiled. "Once he's out of the store I'll wrap it up for you!"

I started grinning and then had to think about how to get Edward out of the store. I quickly emptied my little purse into Bonnie's hand and walked over to Edward. Just before I got too close, Tyler began clearing his throat. Edward turned around and held something behind his back.

"What's that you have Mr. Masen?" My casual tone implying I knew he was hiding something.

"Nothing for you to see right now. Turn around please and browse the other side of the store, I'm almost finished here."

I laughed as I turned around to let him finish his transaction.

**EPOV**

As we entered Tyler's general store, I could see the awe in Bella's eyes. She really had never had the chance to do any real shopping. I hoped she was enjoying herself at least a little. I knew she didn't like spending money, but she also didn't realize how much she needed.

I watched as Bella went off with Bonnie, I then lowered my voice and explained to Tyler what I needed. I wanted to allow Bella the opportunity to start writing again. I felt like she was missing that piece of herself that she had to give up when her life when downhill. I chose a leather bound journal type book, a couple of new quills, and a new ink pot.

I looked over towards Bella and saw her going back and forth between two different bolts of fabric. I knew she was trying to be frugal and practical, but I just wanted to spoil her today. I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist from behind, "why don't you get both?" I silenced her protests and insisted that Bonnie wrap them both up. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

I returned to the side of the store where Tyler was finishing gathering the writing instruments.

"I also need a new gouge and a few smaller chisels," I explained about the desk Carlisle was going to help me build. Tyler nodded and seemed to think that was a good gift. Just then he began to clear his throat, his eyes motioning behind me. I turned and slid the writing tools behind me.

"What's that you have Mr. Masen?" She was being very coy, and I had to smile at her attempts to uncover my plans.

"Nothing for you to see right now. Turn around please and browse the other side of the store, I'm almost finished here."

I quickly finished things up with Tyler and settled the rest of our purchases. I turned toward Bella, "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes, Oh I forgot, I need to ask Bonnie one more thing, why don't you take the things outside and maybe you could take my letter to the post?" She gave me a sweet smile and pulled the letter from her pocket.

"Certainly Bella, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes alright?" She nodded and headed back over to where Bonnie was.

I loaded the packages into the wagon and began to walk over to the post, it was on the other side of the street and down a ways from the store. I walked in and began to chat with the clerk. He checked to see if I had received any mail since my last trip down, and I paid for Bella's letter to Angela. The clerk seemed a bit distracted so I looked up and followed his gaze out the large front window. There seemed to be a crowd gathered a bit further down the street. I finished my transaction with the mail clerk and headed out the door.

A gunshot rang out causing me to flinch. I looked pointedly at the crowd that began to disperse a bit and my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. I began running towards the crowd thinking, _Oh God, it's not her, NOT HER, please God. _I felt sick to my stomach when I saw her still frame lying on the ground.

"Please NOOOOO!" The agonizing scream pierced the air as I fell to my knees.

* * *

**A/N: So please no death threats, and don't break your computers by throwing them or anything. The next part will be up hopefully tomorrow. Review, review, review and I will update, update, update! :) So sorry for the cliffie, but it had to be done.**


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: So I know that was a totally evil way to end the last chapter, but it had to be done. Thank you once again for all the reviews (leave it to the cliffie to get the most reviews! I may have to do that more often). I so appreciate them, even if they are to tell me I'm evil :) (muuhhaaahahahahah) Cliff hanger reviews really are the best!**

**And congratulations to me, after having 3 boys, I just found out yesterday I'm having a baby girl! Yay!**

**So let's see what's goin' down in Carson City!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

**Aftermath**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward walked out of the store I hurried over to Bonnie as she got a box down and wrapped up the dulcimer. I'd have to see if Esme could help me clean it up a bit, it was really worn out, but I had a feeling Edward would be really happy with it.

Tyler carried it out to the wagon, "Thank you so much Tyler, you too Bonnie!"

"You're welcome Bella, hope he likes it!" They both smiled and turned back inside the store. I could just make out Edwards form heading into the Post office, so I thought I'd take a little stroll down the board walk and look at some of the other stores and such.

As I walked, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I didn't think too much of it though, everyone wore boots pretty much. I glanced over my shoulder and was immediately put off by the figure behind me. He was large and menacing, like a hungry grizzly bear stalking it's next meal. It gave me shivers and I picked up my pace.

I made to cross the street, but was cut off by an equally scary face. This man leered at me, his sallow skin making him look even more dangerous. He had red rings around his eyes and was chewing a large wad of tobacco. Again I sped up my pace but just as I got to the alley between two buildings a third man intercepted me.

He was shorter than the other two but seemed to be as thick as a tree stump. I tried to side step him, but he moved in the same direction. Again I tried to step the other way, only to be blocked again.

"Excuse me sir, please let me by."

"Why sure sweet thing, just as soon as you tell me your name." He began walking towards me, backing me down the alleyway. The birds of prey began circling once more in my stomach. I was in trouble and had no one around to help me. I balled up my fists, trying to gather up my courage, I didn't want to show how frightened I was.

"It's Bella Masen, and my Husband is expecting me." I tried to push past the ring leader, but he grabbed hold of my shoulders and wouldn't let me by.

"Now don't be like that sugar, your man's probably just having a good time down at Miss Vicky's Bordello, iddn't that right boys?" The other two men just chuckled. He was so close to my face I could smell the remnants of cigar smoke and alcohol on his breath.

"Please let me by!" The tears began to fall, I couldn't help it.

"We'll help you find your hubby just as soon as we get a little bit better acquainted with you." He began to push me further back into the alley. I was panicking, my senses were failing me and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to remain standing. I was about to lose my senses entirely when I heard a growling voice.

"Take your hands off of her scum!"

"Who's gonna make me?" Sneered tree stump man.

"I am." The growling man stated with authority.

"Go on, you ain't gonna do nothin'."

Just then, heard the action of the shotgun and the deafening blast from the weapon. I slumped to the ground and the world went black.

**?POV**

I was just coming out of my office across the street from the general store when I came upon a sight that made my insides turn. From far away it looked like three lions driving their prey into a corner where they could attack. Even though I'd only been in town a short while, I knew these three men and they were no good. They were usually drunk and always looking for trouble.

I hurried back into my office, grabbed the shot gun and my second pistol and took off out the door. By the time I got over to the alley way, the ringleader, Earl had a poor young woman pinned up on the side of the building ready to devour her.

"Take your hands off of her scum!"

"Who's gonna make me?" Earl sneered in my direction.

"I am." I put all the authority I could into my voice. I was practically shouting. The poor woman looked like she was about to fall over from shock, I needed to end this now. I was vaguely aware that my shouting had drawn a small crowd of onlookers, but I tuned them all out.

"Go on, you ain't gonna do nothin'," Earl taunted one more time.

I cocked the shot gun and pointed it in the air and pulled the trigger. The noise made everyone flinch and Earl dropped the girl on the ground. She must have been overwhelmed by the sound of the shot.

I held the gun in one hand and my pistol in the other. The crowd started to separate and I motioned for the three men to get down. "On your knees dogs."

I looked sideways just a bit as I heard a howling scream, "Please, NOOOOO!" I saw a man fall to the ground, he looked like he was about to die. He quickly picked himself up and stumbled his way toward me pushing people aside.

I stopped him with the barrel of the shot gun, "Who are you?"

"Let me by that's my wife," he sobbed practically in tears.

He quickly ran to her side and cradled her body. "She's just passed out from shock," I called. I don't know if he heard me or not. I quickly took all three men over to the jail and locked them up.

"You scum bags are gonna be in here a while. Sober up and hope to high heaven that little lady doesn't want to press charges!"

I headed back out the door and crossed the street. The crowd for the most part had moved on and the young lady was sitting up looking quite shaken, but for the most part, unhurt.

"How are you doing ma'am?" I tried to be as gentle as I could, I knew she was still in a fragile state.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Thank you for helping her, may I ask the name of my wife's savior?"

"The name's Cheney, Sheriff Ben Cheney." I extended my hand and he shook it firmly, "Edward Masen, and my wife Bella. Thank you again."

I nodded, "those men are locked up for at least the night, you'll need to think about if you'll be wantin' to press charges." I tipped my hat and headed back over to my office.

**EPOV**

The swirl of emotion that was flowing through me as I sat on my knees was unfathomable. Disbelief, anger, sadness, pain, despair all falling down on me in a matter of seconds. WHAT had happened? I had only been gone 10 minutes! How could my angel be lying in the street as if she was dead? Why? I got up and pushed my way through the crowd.

I was just within arms reach of Bella when the cold hard barrel of a shot gun was thrown across my chest.

"Who are you?" The man asked me.

"Let me by that's my wife," I cried shoving past him.

I ran to Bella's side and picked up her limp body and held her in my arms. "Please Bella, wake up, please angel. I cannot live in this world without you please, don't leave me." The man with the gun said something else, but I couldn't hear him. As I pressed her close to me I listened and could still hear her heart. I took a breath and looked up at the crowd that had surrounded the scene.

"Bonnie, do you have any smelling salts?" She quickly nodded and ran back to the store. All I could do was hold on to Bella. She hung limply in my arms and I just kept whispering in her ear.

Some one shoved the tiny vial into my hands and I opened it waving the pungent vapors under Bella's nose. She began to stir and a wave of relief washed over me. I capped the vial and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Bella, love, please wake up."

"Edward?" Bella looked at me disoriented and scared. She began to look around us frantically searching for something. "Those men...they...they were..."

"Shhhh love, it's all over, they're gone."

"What happened?" She asked bewildered.

"I'd like to know the same thing my dearest," concern laced through my voice and in my eyes.

"Well, I was walking down the boardwalk just looking at the other shops and these three men cornered me and wouldn't let me pass. One of the grabbed me and was pushing me into the alley when someone stopped him. I heard a bang and then I woke up just now."

"I'm just glad you're safe now. I will never leave your side again. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Edward, just hold me please." Tears were still streaming down her face and my heart broke all over again.

Bella's mystery rescuer came walking back across the street and through the few people that were still standing around.

"How are you doing ma'am?" His gruff voice did not match his appearance at all. He was small in stature, much shorter than I was, but he had a presence of commanding authority.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Thank you for helping her, may I ask the name of my wife's savior?"

"The name's Cheney, Sheriff Ben Cheney." He extended his hand and I shook it, "Edward Masen, and my wife Bella. Thank you again."

"Those men are locked up for at least the night, you'll need to think about if you'll be wantin' to press charges." He then turned back to the Sheriff's office.

"Love, what do you want to do? Do you want to press charges against those men?" She began shaking her head violently back and forth.

"No, Edward, I just want to go. I just want to go home."

"Alright, Bella, will you stay with Bonnie while I tell the Sheriff?" She nodded and I helped her up to her feet and over to where Bonnie and Tyler stood.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, if I'd known those thugs were out here I never would've let Bella leave the store," Tyler offered.

"It's not your fault Tyler, I'm just glad she wasn't hurt worse." He nodded and helped Bella back over to the store.

I marched over to the Sheriff's office and swung open the door. He simply nodded a greeting from behind his cluttered desk.

"We won't be pressing charges but I would like a word with the scoundrels if you please."

The Sheriff opened the door to the holding cells and let me through, not following behind. I guess he had an idea of what I was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

I looked at each of the monsters locked in their cages and growled, "If any of you comes near me or my WIFE again, I WILL KILL YOU OUTRIGHT!" They looked at me with an air of defiance but said nothing. I turned on my heel and left another brief thanks to Sheriff Cheney.

I hurried back across the street to my angel. She was sitting on the stair next to Bonnie, who had her arm around Bella's shoulder. I picked her up and wrapped her in my arms. She buried her face into my shoulders and began to sob.

"I love you Bella, I cannot ever lose you. Ever. I would be lost now with out you." I whispered into her ear so that only she could hear me.

"I love you Edward. Please take me home."

I lifted her up into the wagon and untied the horses, climbing up into the other seat. I waved to Tyler and Bonnie and we quickly headed out of town.

We rode in silence most of the way home, Bella's armed wrapped around my waist and mine around her shoulder the entire time. The weight of today's events seemed to lift the further away from town we got. As twilight approached, I realized we hadn't had anything to eat and urged the horses on.

Once we got to the cabin, I helped Bella down and brought her inside. I quickly sliced up some bread and spread butter and jam on it quickly. I pour some hot water into the tea kettle and steeped some tea that Esme had given me ages ago.

"Do you like sugar in your tea, love?"

"Yes please," was all she could say. She looked exhausted and haggard. Her eyes were beginning to drop. I strained the tea out and mixed a bit of sugar in the cup.

"Here you go love, eat and I'll be back in just a few minutes."

I quickly tended to the animals, I don't think Rose was happy about the limited amount of attention I gave her, but right now, Bella was more important. I finished the outdoor tasks and returned inside.

Bella was curled up in bed already in her night dress. I quickly ate and undressed as well. I slid into bed next to Bella and wrapped my arms protectively around her. I would never let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so crisis averted. This one is a bit shorter but I knew you guys would literally hunt me down and kill me if I didn't get a little bit of resolution! For those who don't know what a dulcimer is, either google it or if you do a search on youtube you can find some cool footage of people playing it. It's a really beautiful instrument, that unfortunately just went out of vogue after the 1930's. The old folks who knew how to play stopped passing along the knowledge, and now it's mostly seen in renaissance festivals and historic touristy places and such. But I think Edward would like it. **

**Anyhoo, next chapter we get a little more of Carlisle and Esme! Thanks again so much for all the reviews keep them coming I love to read what you guys think!**


	10. Projects

**A/N: So big thanks once again to everyone who read. I hope you have a little more faith in me–I won't be too mean to Edward and Bella. But a life full of fluff just doesn't happen. So now on to the show.**

* * *

**Projects**

**BPOV**

I woke up much earlier than I intended to, I just wasn't able to sleep anymore. Yesterday's events had been circling in my head relentlessly, and I can only imagine what I said in my sleep. Edward would probably be in fits today.

I tried to extract myself from the strong arms encircled around me but every time I moved, Edward would snuggle his face further into the back of my hair and squeeze tighter. I gave up trying to fight it and just enjoyed his strong arms. I felt like the safest place was being wrapped up in his embrace.

After a few minutes, Edward relaxed again into a more deep sleep and I was able to wiggle out of bed. I changed quickly into one of my old dresses and shrugged on my coat. I had practiced enough so that I didn't need quite as much protection going out to collect eggs from the chickens, I did take my handy pot lid-shield though.

Basket in hand I snuck up on the chickens and quickly snatched up all the eggs I could. I scattered their grain around and moved into the barn. I filled up the feed bags for Alice and Jasper and they greedily accepted. I smiled as I could hear them chomping away at the oats and feed.

I moved over to Rosalie's stall, she looked at me and mooed impatiently. I guess Edward hadn't been very thorough last night and she was feeling a bit full.

"Alrighty Rose, let's get you taken care of." She moved cooperatively into position and I pulled down the stool and bucket. In no time at all, Rose was feeling much better, and I had a bucket full of milk. I went to the cold house and took down the butter churn, skimmed off the cream from the can of milk from yesterday then added the fresh milk into the can.

I was so glad that Edward had the sense to get a new kind of churn, the top closed onto the stoneware jar and it had a hand crank with a little gear wheel. It was so much easier to churn the cream like that, than to have to pound a dash up and down in a wooden barrel. I rinsed the curds off and strained them through the cheese cloth and headed back inside with the eggs.

Quietly I tip toed into the cabin and took down a bowl. I quickly salted the butter curds and dumped them into the bowl and began to knead and form the butter into a ball. It was hard work, but I was getting more and more used to it. It felt good to be doing something useful for a change.

When I glanced over to the bed, there lay my handsome husband, propped up on one elbow just staring at me. I gave him a quick wink and continued shaping the butter. I heard the cords on the bed groan a bit and figured Edward had gotten up.

"Did you know how lovely you are when you're working?" He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I shivered at the connection.

"It can't be that lovely, I'm sure to be sweating by now and my hair is a mess."

"That's what makes you all the more beautiful." He kissed my cheek sending little shots of lightning through my skin and walked over to the peg where his pants were hanging. "And you make the cutest grunts when you're kneading the butter. It's really quite...distracting." He threw me a playful smirk and continued to dress.

I put the finished butter into the crock and was wiping my hands on the towel that hung over the chair. Two could play at being flirtatious.

"Well, Mr. Masen you too are quite distracting when you're chopping wood, I do find it quite difficult to concentrate on anything when I see you doing that." I sashayed past him to the dressing table and began to comb through my hair attempting to tame it a bit better than before.

I knew how much he loved my hair, so I took my time in running the comb through it and wrapping it up in a tight bun, making sure to run my hands down the length of me neck.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." He simply shook his head and moved over to the hearth. I had already stoked the fire and was getting ready to prepare some breakfast.

He took the bread out and sliced a couple of thick slabs and put them in the basket used for toasting, while I cracked the eggs into a bowl. As we stood next to each other trying to complete our tasks for the morning we took turns nudging and prodding the other. I guess he could take no more and simply turned to me and with that familiar smoldering in his eyes he picked me up and crushed his lips to mine.

Automatically my hands wrapped around his neck and my fingers ran through his hair. Slowly he lowered me down and ran his hands along the length of my back up and down again, gently breaking the kiss, he gave me a playful swat on the behind.

"Hey! I don't think that's the reward I deserve for getting all the animals fed this morning!" He looked surprised and his mouth hung open a bit.

"You already did the outside chores?"

"All but Emmett, I didn't get a chance to get down to the corral yet."

"You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Masen, you really are catching on very quickly. Are you growing more accustomed to this backwoods way of life?" He looked on me with a mixture of awe, admiration and teasing, but not in a mean way. He was just being playful.

I put the eggs on to cook, thinking about his question, "I think I am getting more used to life out here. It's certainly different that what I grew up with, but the sense of pride I get out of doing simple things, I just can't describe it."

He nodded, I guess knowing exactly what I meant. "Do you feel safe here? Do you feel safe with me?" He was tentative in his question so I felt I should clarify, "Why do you ask?" Though I knew what his answer would be.

"You were quite fitful last night. Sometimes just crying but other times you would scream." He finished with a whisper. I stirred the eggs, partly to distract myself from his statement, and partly because I didn't want to burn them. I pulled them off the fire and he took the toasts off and buttered them.

"Edward, I do feel safe, more than you know. What happened yesterday wasn't your fault. I know you would never let anything hurt me. I know that."

He simply nodded and we ate our breakfast quickly. We were off to Carlisle and Esme's today. I would be getting my first tutoring from the Esme school of homemaking today. I was nervous, but excited as well.

"Edward, what did you do with the packages from the store yesterday?" I was afraid he might have opened my gift to him, and I didn't want that.

"I left them in the wagon, I figured you'd been needing most of them for your lessons with Esme. I did bring in your dress and the other things from the dress shop. They're over there next to the dressing table." He pointed on the floor to the bundle of items we'd purchased.

In addition to the dress, he'd also gotten me a nice heavy coat that came down to the middle of my legs, draping nicely around me with a long caplet that draped around my shoulders like a shawl. It had buttons all down the front and deep pockets lined with fur to keep my hands warm. He had surprised me with it after we left the dress shop.

While Edward tended to Emmett and got the wagon hitched up, I prepared a basket with eggs, (we had tons, those chickens were like machines, maybe we didn't need all three...) and some of the butter that I'd made earlier. I glanced around the cabin once more, remembering this time to spread the coals of the fire apart, so they wouldn't smolder all day while we were gone.

Edward was just finishing with the wagon as I came out. He took the basket from me and helped me up to my seat.

"I need to get a few tools from the barn, I'll be right back." He ran off into the barn and returned shortly with various metal objects that I couldn't name even if I'd wanted to.

We took off with a start and headed down the lane. I looked into the back and noticed there were some pieces of wood in the wagon as well.

"So what are you and Carlisle going to be doing today?" I turned and glanced at the back of the wagon again, this time catching Edwards eye. He knew what I was looking at, and it seemed to make him edgy.

"Oh, Carlisle wanted me to help him repair a few things, and we're going to be working on a project."

"What kind of project?" Now I was just being nosy. I almost felt like a child trying to pester their parent for secret information.

"It's a surprise, so stop trying to ruin it."

"You know, I'm really not fond of surprises." I started to pout.

"Well, I think that you'll like this one, and pouting is not going to work. I'm quite resolved about this. But I think that I will not let that pout go to waste." He quickly leaned over and kissed me soundly, sucking gently on my lower lip that had been stuck out. I in turn began sucking on his top lip and had wrapped my left arm around his neck pulling him in closer. We both moaned our approval and separated slowly.

He gave me a wink and looked forward, casually holding the reigns in his left hand.

"Would you like to drive?" He looked at me over his shoulder arching his eyebrow.

"What?! I've never...I mean I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll teach you." He thrust the reigns into my hands and sat back.

"There, you're driving. What do you think?" My face was incredulous. Was he trying to get us killed? I mean, I knew Jasper and Alice wouldn't take off galloping anywhere, at least I hoped they wouldn't but still.

"Edward! I need a little more than that. How do I make them turn? How do I get them to stop?"

He chuckled and started explaining a few things, "If you want them to turn left, you pull gently on the left reign and say 'Haw!' If you want them to turn right you pull on the right reign and say 'Gee'. To get them to stop you pull back on both reigns and say 'whoa'. That's pretty much it." He shrugged his shoulders like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I could see that we were coming up to the small road that led to Carlisle and Esme's house. I had each reign in a separate hand and started to pull on the right calling out, "Gee!" I was surprised at how easily the animals turned onto the road and just kept on going.

"Very good. You seem to be a natural." He smiled while I just shook my head. I knew better than that.

"No, you just have two very well trained horses, who make a very fine team."

"That's true too. Now why don't you get ready to stop them. We're almost there."

I tightened my grip around the leather straps and began to pull back, "Whoa!" And once again, the horses stopped, as if I had just turned them off like a lamp. I handed the reigns back to Edward giving him a peck on the cheek.

He jumped down and came around to help me down as well.

"Welcome children! So glad you made it safely, and early as well! That will give us plenty of time today to work on things!" Esme was bubbling with excitement, she was so eager to help me it was contagious.

"Esme!" I ran and gave her a hug and began gushing about all the wonderful things we'd picked up in town yesterday.

Edward unloaded his tools and wood and began to reach for the box that held his gift. I ran over and wrapped around his waist, taking him by surprise.

"Why don't you take your man things into the barn or wherever you and Carlisle will be working. Esme and I can get the rest."

"But I wouldn't want a little lady like yourself to be put out having to climb up in the back of this dirty old wagon and heft all these packages, now would I?" Now he was trying to pry and I wouldn't have any of it.

"Edward Masen, you skeedaddle and don't let me see you until we call you for dinner." I narrowed my eyes and stood stock still with my hands on my hips. Seeing that I wouldn't budge he laughed and picked up his things and took them into the barn.

"I see you two have grown a bit more comfortable with eachother," Esme mused, a knowing smile skimming her lips.

"We have, Esme, we certainly have." I smiled as I climbed into the back and handed out some of the packages from our trip. She took them inside and hurried back out to help me with the box that contained the dulcimer.

"Is this the gift for Edward?" She whispered.

"It's a used one, new ones were too expensive, I was hoping that maybe we could take some time to clean it up a bit, maybe give it a new coat of paint?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. We can put it up in the loft for now though. We have a busy day ahead of us!" She laughed again and helped me into the house.

We surveyed all of the fabric and sewing items that I'd gotten yesterday and came up with the plan to start on a small project first. I was going to make a full apron with a bib front and pockets. We began cutting and she explained about gathering and such. It was easy in theory, I had yet to put a stitch to the fabric, though.

**EPOV**

Bella practically pushed me into the barn, shooing me off in no uncertain terms, with instructions to not come to the house until called. When had she gotten so bossy? I smiled though and recognized how comfortable it felt. I'd let her boss me around forever.

"Carlisle? You in here?" I set the wood and tools down near the workbench and looked around for my Uncle.

"In here. I'm shoeing the horse, be done in just a minute." I peered around the corner of the stall and saw my Uncle hunched over, standing with his back to the horses hind end, with the left hoof between his legs. He was just putting in the last nail and let the hoof down slowly. He dusted off his hands and reached out to shake mine.

"How are you Edward, you look happy today!" He smiled as he made his way over to the work bench.

"I am, Uncle. The last few days have been really good. Bella, really seems to be getting the hang of things. She's really a very fast learner. I think she and Esme have a lot planned today. Which suits me fine, we have a lot of work ourselves."

We quickly sketched out a design and got to work. I put a piece of stock wood into the treadle lathe, I wanted to turn the legs of the desk and really make them special. I didn't just want a squared hunk of wood, it needed to be delicate and detailed, like Bella was. I took out the new gouges I'd bought and a few of the ones that Carlisle had and began pumping the treadle. I slowly peeled away wood revealing the pattern I wanted for each leg.

While I was working on the legs, Carlisle was working on the box that would hold all of her writing supplies. It would have a hinged top and a place for the ink pot and quill to rest. I would also make some carvings on the sides, of what yet, I wasn't sure, but it really would be special.

We were working in a comfortable silence but that was broken by Esme's distressed holler from the porch.

"Carlisle, come quickly! Hurry, Bella's fainted!"

We both dropped our tools and ran full speed to the house. And sure enough, there was Bella on the floor eyes fluttering erratically.

"What happened?" We both asked at the same time. Carlisle moved right to her side and propped her feet up on the chair while checking her pulse.

"She was doing so well, she was stitching the gathered skirt onto the waist band and all of a sudden she started to swoon and tip over. It was all I could do to catch her before she hit her head!" Esme, who was normally very collected was quite distraught at this point.

I reached down to hold Bella's hand and noticed that it was bleeding a bit. "Did she prick her finger?" I held up Bella's hand to show Esme.

"She must've, but is that what caused her to faint?" Esme handed me a bit of scrap fabric and I wrapped it around Bella's finger until the bleeding stopped.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Bella, love, wake up, you pricked your finger." I watched as her eyes fluttered opened a bit more meaningfully. He eyes grew wide as I held up her injured finger and the realization crossed her face. She grimmaced and had a bit of a pout on her lips. Did she not realize how that pout affected me?

"I have a very low tolerance for the smell of blood, especially my own. I'm afraid I don't do so well with it." She looked sheepishly and took a deep breath sitting up. "I guess I'll need thimbles for all of my fingers then won't I?"

That set us all into a fit of laughter that lasted several minutes. After several reassurances that she would be more careful, Carlisle and I were once again banished to the barn. Even though I was scared for a moment, I couldn't help but relish the new little bits of Bella that were revealed each day. I loved finding out things about her when she least expected to reveal anything.

The desk was coming along nicely, I hoped that she would be pleased with it. I had never put this much care into a piece of furniture. Carlisle seemed only too happy to oblige my perfectionism and checked frequently with me about details I wanted to include. It felt good to work with Carlisle like this, it had been too long.

**BPOV**

I felt so silly. I couldn't believe I completely fainted over one little prick of my finger. I tried to compose myself and sat back in the chair.

"Bella, dear, don't worry about it. I wouldn't have reacted so if I had known, I'm sorry I caused such a fuss." Esme was very apologetic, but I still felt ridiculous.

"Let's just get this apron done. I'll be more careful now." Esme nodded and continued to show me how to attach the skirt to the waistband. I was able to finish the running stitch without anymore bloodshed. She helped me with the top part and soon the apron was finished.

"I want you to do the patch pockets at home by yourself. That way you can practice with out me hovering," she smiled. I tried on the apron and we had done our measuring correctly because it fit perfectly. I was rather pleased with my progress, by the end of the project I really was feeling more confident about what I was doing. Esme would also show me how the stitches I was using on the apron could be used to mend other things. We wrapped up the sewing for the day and started on food preparation, it was getting close to mid day and the men would be wanting dinner soon.

"I see you brought some butter and eggs. We can use those to make a sweet cake for dessert, why don't we start on that first?"

I watched as she measured out a pound of butter, a pound of flour, a pound of sugar, and cracked enough eggs to make a pound. She mixed up the butter and sugar, added the eggs and mixed it up well. She added a few pinches of salt into the flour and mixed that in until the batter was smooth.

"So I guess this is called pound cake?" I said jokingly, surely there was a more clever name for this kind of cake.

"As a matter of fact dear, yes it is!"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, it was one of the first recipes my mother taught me. Probably because it's hard to mess up." She smiled reassuringly.

"Why do you add salt?"

"Well, dear, the salt helps to bring out the sweetness but tempers it as well. If there was no salt, the cake would be too sweet and overpowering. The salt moderates the sweetness but enhances it as well. If you don't have the bitter, you don't appreciate the sweet."

Her words were pointed, and seemed more like a life lesson than a cooking lesson. But I committed them to memory, because they made so much sense. I appreciated the life that I had been given, the husband I had, so much more because of the struggles I had endured.

While the cake was cooking we prepared some succotash and potatoes and finished off the meal with some fish that Carlisle had caught that morning. She showed me how to scrape the scales off and gut the fish. I can't say that it was the most pleasant of tasks. I had to step away at one point and sit down, it was just too much. Once the meal was done we called in the men.

**EPOV**

Bella and Esme had certainly been busy. The food smelled delicious and I was hungry. Carlisle and I had finished turning the legs for the desk but now they needed to be sanded smooth. The sides of the box were put together, Carlisle's expert dove tailed joints looked perfect. I was very pleased with the progress we were making.

We all sat down at the table and began passing dishes around. I complimented both Bella and Esme on a tasty meal and Carlisle and I began clearing the plates. One thing I would do differently in my cabin would be to build a pump into the kitchen area, with a drain board and sink. Carlisle had the forethought to do that and it made all the difference in cleaning up.

I added that along with an oven in the hearth to my mental checklist of cabin improvements I wanted to make.

"Bella dear," Esme motioned to Bella and handed her a small box, "these are some of the recipes that we've made together and some that I know are Edwards favorites. I wanted you to have them so if ever you were at a loss for something to prepare, you could look in here and get some ideas."

Bella's eyes were shining with emotion and I was really touched at Esme's thoughtfulness. This would really give a big boost to Bella's self confidence.

Once the clean up was complete Carlisle and I headed back out to the barn.

"Carlisle, how much work do you think it would take to do some remodeling of my cabin?"

He arched his eyebrow and asked, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it, but I imagine a family some day, and I want to give Bella some of the conveniences you were thoughtful enough to provide for Esme, like the pump and the oven."

He pondered for a while, seeming to make calculations in his head, "It would be a long summer's work, that's for sure. The hearth could be done pretty easily, but the drilling for the pump would take a while, and adding another room is almost like building another house!"

I nodded in agreement. One thing at a time I guess. I got back to sanding and Carlisle began measuring for the piano hinge that would allow the top to open and close. The day was quickly coming to an end and we'd need to leave soon to get back in time for evening chores.

**BPOV**

I was so touched by Esme's gift; it was perfect. I knew I wouldn't be able to remember all of the recipes and amounts and proportions for the things she'd shown me, so I was very grateful for all of her efforts to prepare that box for me.

"So Esme, would you like to see the Dulcimer?" I really wanted to get a jump on cleaning it up and getting it ready for Christmas. There wasn't much time left.

"Yes, I would love too!"

We climbed up to the loft where we had hidden the box earlier. I carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. It was definitely worn, but it had a charm about it, I didn't know how to explain. Almost like it would tell it's history the moment someone played it.

"Oh, Bella, it's lovely, he's going to be thrilled, I just know it. Let's get some of this dust cleaned off shall we?"

We got some rags and gently wiped the strings as well as the sounding board. The top was rather plain but there had been some painting around the sides of the instrument, though it was mostly chipped and faded.

"I have a few paints we can clean up those sides with and it will look almost good as new," Esme offered. I smiled and agreed. The light in the loft was fading so I knew it was getting close to when we needed to leave. We packed up the dulcimer and placed it under some extra blankets to keep it hidden. I wasn't sure how snoopy Edward could be and I didn't want to take any chances.

We made plans to come again in 2 days time and continue lessons and projects. I looked forward to picking Esme's brain about so many things, and she promised next time we'd work on a skirt. I hoped I could keep from sticking my finger again!

I packed up the things I wanted to take home, including my apron, and took everything out to the wagon.

"Are you ready love?" Edward seemed to already be finished with the horses, he was just waiting on me.

"I'm all set." He picked me up planting a kiss on my lips before placing me into the seat of the wagon. A quick wave to Carlisle and Esme and we were on our way home.

**Esme'sPOV**

I sighed as I watched those two drive away. "They really are perfect for each other aren't they?"

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and agreed, "they certainly are. He wants to give her the world it seems. I haven't seen him this happy since before Edward Sr. and Elizabeth passed away."

"They remind me of us, when we first married," I giggled.

We sat on the porch and watched the sky turn from blue to orange to purple. Once the stars began to twinkle we walked back inside hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So just a sweet day with Carlisle and Esme, but there is some foreshadowing of things to come. Next chapter will probably be Christmas time.

**But right now it's REVIEW time! So let me know what you think!**


	11. More than a gift

**A/N: I had intended to get this out a lot sooner but Bella and Edward didn't know what to get for Carlisle and Esme. So I had to consult some of you for ideas. Thankyou for all the ideas you gave me, don't be sad if I didn't use yours! So like I said this was kind of tough chapter to write. Hope you like it and please remember to review! :)**

**

* * *

**

More than a Gift

**EPOV**

We had been back to my Uncle and Aunts house several more times during the following week and a half. The desk was finish, oiled and sealed. I was really pleased with how it had turned out. The legs were smooth, the desk top was flat and true, everything was perfect. I ended up carving a sun setting on the sides of the box since I knew she enjoyed that time of day.

Today, I had saddled up Jasper to survey the herd. We rode amongst the cattle and all seemed well. I didn't notice and sick ones, and things looked to be well on track for a good auction year. Maybe I would be able to hire some help to do the renovations on the cabin.

As Jasper and I sat on the same bluff that I began this journey on months ago, I couldn't help but think about the beautiful woman that was waiting for me at home. It was Christmas eve and Bella wanted to prepare something special for supper. She had really been improving under Esme's watchful eye. She gave off a much more confident air and seemed to smile a lot more.

My life had taken such an amazing turn, I marveled the entire way home as Jasper ambled calmly down the slope. As we neared the cabin I sat up in the saddle and urged Jasper into a light gallop, I couldn't wait any longer to hold my angel again. We skidded to a stop close to the barn and I quickly led Jasper into his stall and unsaddled him.

I nearly ran to the door and threw it open. There was my wife, my Bella, hunched over the fire stirring something in the pot. When I burst in, I must have startled her because the spoon she was holding clattered to the floor.

I pushed off my hat and was next to her in 2 strides. I swept her up into my arms, "Bella," I whispered. Her eyes betrayed her shock, but that quickly changed into delight as a smile stole across her face.

I urgently pressed my lips to hers. The contrast in temperature was exhilarating. My face was chilled from being outside for the whole day and hers was so warm and soft it made my whole being tingle with delight. Slowly the urgency melted into a delicious rhythm that surged back and forth.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and showered my neck and cheeks with soft kisses. "I missed you today," I said breathlessly.

"Mmnnnn, I missed you too," she mumbled. I sat down in the chair next to the table still carrying the delightful woman who was wrapped around me. Once again our lips met and set me a blaze. My hands ran greedily over her back and along her sides, grazing her curves ever so slightly causing her to gasp.

She wound her hands through my hair and pulled me closer; I loved it when she did that. I could feel my excitement growing and wanted to move our activities to the bed, but Bella had other ideas. She pulled back and placed her hands on my chest. I frowned and grunted placing my hands on her hips to keep her from moving away.

"Edward, I don't want the food to burn...please?" She gave me that look. The one that completely undid me. The look that guaranteed her anything she wanted. I was hungry but food was the last thing on my mind. Reluctantly I let her slide off my lap and she hurried to the hearth where she stirred the pot once more and swung it out of the fire. She then moved to the other side of the fire place and pulled skillet bread out as well.

"Now that's taken care of, where were we Mr. Masen?" She sauntered over to me with a sly smile on her face. I opened my arms and welcomed her into my lap again. She unbuttoned my coat and tossed it aside as I kicked off my boots. She made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and long underwear and I couldn't help but suck in my breath when her warm hands moved over my chest.

I scooped her up and brought her over to our bed and we were both quickly divested of the rest of our clothing. She took control and pushed me backwards, not that I would ever complain, but this was a Bella I had not met yet. She was confident and alluring and I was completely at her mercy.

I wrapped my arms around her and ravished her neck and chest with kisses. Her eyes were shining with a new light as we came together and enjoyed the passion that arose from the depth of our feelings.

I closed my eyes in pure satisfaction as she slumped down onto my chest, her breaths slowly evening out. She hummed in pleasure against me as a smile broke across her sweet lips.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we haven't been properly acquainted. My name is Edward Masen, and you are?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean sir."

"You are certainly not the timid woman I married, but I'd be much obliged if you would do me the honors of staying?"

She laughed and slapped me playfully on the chest. She simply shook her head and raised herself a bit, "I don't plan on going anywhere." She winked and snuggled into my side.

"I'm agreeable to that." We laid tangled in each others arms for what seemed to be hours, when my stomach betrayed my appetite.

"I think we have some supper to eat, I'll go reheat it," she slid off the bed and quickly put on her night dress. I redressed and moved to the hutch to get out the bowls for supper. As she dished out a delicious looking stew she arched an eyebrow and looked over at me, "So what brought that on?"

I smiled a bit sheepishly, "I had just been thinking about how wonderful my life is now that I have you and I just started missing you."

"I missed you too," she gave me a wink. We ate and talked about our day, I told her about the herd, she showed me the progress she was making on a skirt she'd been working on. Bella cleaned up inside while I went out and took care of the animals for the night.

As we settled into bed I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Do you think Santa Claus remembered us way out here in the middle of no where?"

She turned and settled against my chest, "I think he did. You've been a good boy haven't you?"

I nodded with a smile, "and you have certainly been a good girl..." I trailed off.

We kissed once more and I turned down the lamp. Christmas was going to be wonderful.

**BPOV**

Last nights meal hadn't gone quite as I had expected it to, but I certainly didn't mind the welcome home. Edward had blown into the house like a tornado and literally swept me off my feet.

I was pleased, though, that even reheated, supper turned out very well. I was getting pretty good at a limited number of recipes. I just hoped Edward didn't mind repetition too much.

We gathered our things together for our day with Carlisle and Esme, we would be spending Christmas day with them and I couldn't wait. It had been several days since our last visit and I was excited to go back.

Esme and I had finished refurbishing Edwards dulcimer and I was really pleased with it. We had used some sanding paper to get the old paint off and smooth down the sides. We then used some blue paint around all 4 sides and Esme painted some lovely while scrolling designs around the edges. (Her hand was much steadier than mine, it would've been all scribbles had I done it.)

Carlisle had been kind enough to fabricate a folding stand that the instrument could be set on to be played. I couldn't be more grateful to the two of them for all their help.

I hoped they would appreciate our gifts to them. I wrapped them up and placed them in the back of the wagon along with everything else. We were almost ready to go. As Edward came back up the path from the corral, he had a scowl on his face.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Something's not right with Emmett," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Is he sick?" That would not be good news if we lost Emmett to some kind of illness or disease.

"No, that doesn't seem to be it. He's just not as...playful. He seems moody, I don't know how else to explain it."

"Maybe he's lonely?" I shrugged my shoulders, not having any idea if animals like Emmett would get lonely, I was just as dumbfounded as Edward was.

"Perhaps. I'll have to ask Carlisle about it sometime today. Now what do you say we get on the road! We have a Christmas to celebrate!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dinner had been amazing. Esme had prepared some cured ham and delicious potatoes. We had honeyed carrots and some tasty greens. The bread, of course, was perfect and with Rose's butter, even better. We were stuffed full and just enjoying each other's company.

Carlisle had cut down a small evergreen tree and Esme had done a lovely job decorating it with bows and sprigs of holly berries. She even had a home made angel that sat atop the tree. Looking around at all the lovely decorations that had been put up in the last few days made me feel very self conscious about my gift for Esme.

The conversation had quieted and Carlisle stood up and put his hands in his pockets. At once he assumed the role of patriarch and began to speak, "we've had a wonderful day together and I hope that it will only get better. I think now would be a good time to exchange some gifts! Esme why don't we start?" Esme nodded her approval and got up only to return with her arms laden with packages.

My eyes widened, now I really did feel inadequate. Esme handed a package to Carlisle, one to Edward and one to myself. Mine felt heavy, I had no idea what it could be. Carlisle then handed a package to Esme. Carlisle opened his first, Esme had given him a new set of suspenders and a new razor. He seemed genuinely pleased and gave Esme a kiss. Esme then opened her gift to reveal a new bonnet and gloves. They were lovely, perfect for the upcoming spring. Esme seemed giddy when she saw them.

Next Edward opened his gift, it was a new set of fishing hooks and lures. Wonderful, I guess I would have to get more used to preparing fish. It was my turn, and for some strange reason I felt terrible nervous. I slowly pulled the string on the brown paper package and unfolded the flaps. There were four glass jars that each contained a different substance. I looked a bit confused and then Esme spoke, "those are some spices to add to your kitchen. There's cinnamon, peppercorns, sage and cloves. I've also got a few more recipes to add to you box that use some of these spices."

I got up quickly and gave Esme a big hug. She knew just what to get for me! I looked forward to a bit of kitchen experimentation.

We pulled out our gifts to Carlisle and Esme. Edward had gotten Carlisle a new hunting knife. The blade was very sharp and Carlisle appeared very pleased. Esme unwrapped my gift, and she seemed to beam with pride. I had made a rag doll, and had made the clothes for the doll, a little green skirt like the one Esme had helped me with, and an apron.

"Thank you so much Bella and Edward, these are very thoughtful," Esme gushed. Now it was my turn to give Edward his gift. I took a deep breath and prayed that he would like it.

"Esme, will you help me with Edward's gift?"

"Of course dear. I think I'm just as excited as you are," she whispered as we climbed up to the loft. She handed me the box down and I carefully climbed back down the ladder.

Edward's eyes grew large as he took in the size of the box I was carrying. I placed it carefully in front of him and looked at him expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" I prodded him.

I watched as he untied the string and lifted the top off the box. The room was bathed in a deafening silence as he took in the instrument that lay on his lap.

"Bella," he shook his head with an unreadable expression on his face. He hated it. I had chosen the wrong thing. I should've gotten something practical like suspenders. He put the dulcimer down on the floor. My eyes were pricking with tears of embarrassment.

He lifted my chin, his eyes shining with happiness, "Bella, it's perfect. I hadn't even thought of a dulcimer. I've missed my music so much, how did you know?"

"Esme told me about your piano, but that was certainly too expensive, so I thought maybe this would be a good substitute?"

"I love it! Thank you so much." He grabbed me into a strong embrace and soundly kissed me erasing all my self doubt.

He released me and his demeanor seemed to change from exuberance to nervousness in seconds. "Wait right here, I'll be right back. Carlisle?" I watched as the two men went out the front door.

"Where are they going?" I asked Esme.

"To get your gift of course," Esme chuckled.

"Bella you need to close your eyes," Edward commanded as the door began to open.

"Why?" I whined.

"Love, please, just close your eyes." I did as he asked and closed my eyes. I heard the door close and the men shuffled behind me.

"Keep them closed sweetheart," Edward whispered into my ear. He stood me up and slowly turned me around. "Okay, open them."

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful table I'd ever seen. I was completely speechless. It wasn't large but it was elegant. The legs were beautiful going from thick and round to slender and tapered. The top was smooth and handsome, the carvings on the side were intricate and expressive.

I noticed the hinge on the desk top and opened up the lid. Inside was a leather bound book, quills, and ink. I picked up the journal and rand my hand over the soft leather cover. As I expected, the inside was blank.

"I wanted to fulfill as many of your dreams as I could. I hope you like it." Edward hugged me from behind.

I turned to face my husband; the most wonderful and thoughtful man in the world. He had already given me a home, security, a place to call my own, and now he gave me the tools to unlock the ideas and imaginations of my heart. Tears were streaming down my face. I placed the journal back in the desk and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you so much," was all I could whisper into his ear.

After I had regained a bit of composure we sat back down, but I couldn't help but steal glances at my desk.

"Edward, are you going to play something?" Esme encouraged. Carlisle pulled out the stand he made and helped Edward set the dulcimer on it. He picked up the hammers and wiggled them a bit in his fingers to get the feel of them. He tapped them lightly on the strings sending a reverberating chime through the room. He played a bit with the different pitches, on either side of the bridges was a different "voice", one side was the high notes and the other side was the lower notes.

And as if he'd been playing the dulcimer his whole life he began to play _Silent Night, _just the melody but the simplicity of it and the honesty of each note brought a fresh round of tears to my eyes. Esme had snuggled up against Carlisle and I could tell she was overcome with emotion too. Edward closed his eyes as the final note rang out.

It was the perfect way to end the evening. Hugs were had all around and we packed everything back into the wagon. Esme had prepared a basket of leftovers and the recipes she'd promised. All was readied and Edward helped me into the wagon. As we headed down the familiar lane back to our house, Edward began humming _Silent Night. _I slid closer to him as he wrapped his arm around me. This had been the best Christmas of my life.


	12. A Day with Friends

**A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love reading what you have to say!**

**I have to give a shout out to bluebaby3296, the idea for Jake was all her. So make sure you take a second when you're done reading to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

A Day with Friends

**BPOV**

_Feb. 6 1863_

_I know I keep writing about it, but Christmas was wonderful. My desk is beautiful, it has been the perfect place for me to write. Edward and I have settled into a comfortable routine and it always warms my heart when he comes home and showers me with kisses. His cold nose always tickles my cheeks. After supper, we either read together or sometimes I'll write and Edward will play the dulcimer. He has gotten quite good and has composed some songs as well. He always looks so peaceful and content when he's playing. It truly is a release for him._

_And my release is writing, I have written many silly stories, but none that are worthy of anyone else's eyes. I know I'm my own worst critic but I know they're terrible. I'm just happy to be able to put on paper what swirls around in my head._

_Snow has fallen, the ground is blanketed in white. I'm glad it's not deep though, we get a few inches and the temperature goes up enough for it not to last too long, then it gets cold again at night and more snow comes. Edward assures me that it won't be long before spring breaks through. I do so look forward to that time._

_Life here on the frontier has really grown on me. I'm feeling much more confident in my household chores. I'm still not nearly as accomplished as I'd like to be, but for 2 months, I think I've done well. Esme has been such a huge help to me, she really has taken me under her wing. I can't wait for this spring when Esme shows me how to plant a garden. It really will be nice to have fresh vegetables. I am so grateful Edward saw through my lies, through my faults. I don't know what I would do without him. He IS the air that I breathe._

I closed my journal and placed everything back into my desk. I thought about my activities for the day and smiled. There was nothing that had me nervous or second guessing myself. The only thing I worried about was Emmett. He was still brooding and Edward was at a loss as to what to do for him.

Edward had left early this morning to head up to Carlisle and Esme's place. Usually I would've gone with him, but there was a lot to be done at our home so I opted to stay.

I went first down to the corral to check on Emmett. I pulled a couple of forkfuls of hay and alfalfa and put it into his trough. He slowly walked over and sniffed at the trough, but turned away and swung his head low.

He really did look so forlorn. I stood up on the lowest rail of the fence and clapped my hands trying to get his attention. He turned his head toward me and ambled over. He pushed up against the fence right next to me and just looked at me with his big black eyes. I began to scratch the curly patch of hair right between his eyes. He started to moo and paw his hoof a bit.

"Emmett, what's going on with you? Why so down?"

He closed his eyes and it almost sounded like he let out a sigh. Edward was right, he wasn't nearly as playful as he usually was.

I continued rubbing his nose and whispered, "maybe I can bring you a bit of company later on. Her name is Rosalie, and I think she's just the one who can perk you up. What do you think?"

For the first time in a long time, Emmett's head popped up and he started snorting and puffing himself up. I began to really think he was just lonely. I gave him one more pat and he trotted off, with a little more kick in his step. I would have to bring Rose down.

As I was walking back up the path I heard a strange noise just inside the tree line. I stopped and cocked my head toward the direction the sound was coming from. I listened carefully but the noise stopped. I shrugged and kept on walking when I heard it again. This time I stepped carefully toward the tree line and listened. I heard a rustling of the exposed leaves and then I heard a sad whine. "Ngnnnnn, ngnnnnn..." Definitely an animal of some kind.

Quickly I scanned the area but still didn't see anything. I picked up a long stick and began to sweep some of the brush and snow around. A little voice inside my head was telling me it's not a smart idea searching for a wild animal in the forest, but for some reason I just felt like I needed to find whatever was making that noise. It sounded like it might be hurt. As I came around a tree I nearly stepped on a pile of fur curled up under a pile of wet snowy leaves.

I kept my distance and tried to make out what I was seeing. The animal's head came up and I was met with a pair of deep brown eyes. It's fur was a russet brown with some grey speckled through it. It leaned forward and began licking it's paw whining again. As I looked more carefully, it looked like the pad of it's paw had been cut. It looked like a dog, but out here I was pretty sure it was a wolf. Edward had warned me that there were sometimes wolf packs that passed through the area. So I was a bit confused when I didn't feel the urge to run. Something inside of me just made me feel like this creature wasn't going to hurt me.

He picked up his head again and sniffed the air. I took a chance and inched a bit closer. The wolf uncurled a bit more and leaned his head toward my hand. He sniffed again and moved a bit closer to me. I could tell he was a young wolf, not full grown, but not quite a baby. Finally the wolf stood up and limped toward me a bit. I was careful not to move an inch; I didn't want to spook the animal and cause it to attack me. It looked kind of skinny, like it's injury had prevented it from eating well.

Now I felt the need to take care of him, to help heal his paw. "Come on," I urged, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Slowly the wolf took a few more steps and I could feel his cold wet nose in my palm. He turned his head and let me pet him a bit.

"Let's go get you some food huh?" I started to slowly back out of the woods, not taking my eyes off of the animal. Hesitantly he began to follow me. Once I was back on the path to the house I felt a little better, but still cautious. As the cabin came into view, the wolf slowed his step and stayed a good distance away. I went inside and got a bowl out. I put some leftover eggs from breakfast and some scraps of bread in the bowl. I hadn't finished my milk this morning so I dumped that into the bowl too. Slowly I approached the wolf, carefully I set the bowl down about 4 feet away from him, and then I backed off and sat on the porch.

He looked up to me and eyed the bowl. Then he inched forward, sniffing all the way, once he caught the scent of the food his pace quickened. He really was hungry, he began devouring the offering. Satisfied that he would probably stick around I headed into the barn. I didn't bother with the nasty chickens, I had already taken care of them before breakfast. That didn't stop them from squawking and hissing at me as I passed by, though. _Mean little beasts..._

"Good morning ladies? How are we today?" Edward had taken Jasper, leaving Alice and Rose at home.

Rose seemed to just shrug, she too, I had noticed was a bit more lethargic than usual. I think she might like to meet Emmett too.

Alice, on the other hand, seemed to be bouncing in her stall. "Good grief, Alice! You're going to break something with all that jumping around. How about we make you beautiful huh?" I shouldn't have said that. She got even more excited and worked up. Quickly I got the brush and began to work through her mane. Almost immediately she calmed down and began to relax into the pampering she was getting. I slowly brushed over her entire form and then set the brush down.

"Now Alice, if you hold still I'll put a pretty bow on you. Will you stay put?" She gave a quick nod and I pulled out a ribbon from my apron pocket. Holding the ribbon in my mouth I separated a chunk of her mane and braided it, securing the end with the bright yellow ribbon. It really stood out against her black coat. I smiled and wondered if Edward would notice.

I peeked out of the barn door to see if the wolf was still around. I could tell the dish was empty but he wasn't around the anymore. As I surveyed the yard, I noticed that he had followed me in the same direction as the barn. If he was going to stay, I would need to think of a name for him.

I turned back and got Rose ready for her milking. We had finally come to some unstated agreement, that made our working relationship much more friendly. As I sat down on the stool and began milking her I started humming one of the songs Edward had been playing lately. It seemed to calm me and I smiled as I thought of him. Rose must have enjoyed it too because she let out a soft moo and nodded in approval.

"So Rose how would you like to take a walk with me later on? There's someone I want you to meet." As I stood up to change sides, Rose turned her head to look back at me. She seemed to be asking me with her eyes who it was I was taking her to meet.

I sat down again and continued talking, "Well, he's big, very big and muscular. He has dark brown curly hair. And his horns are quite handsome. Very broad and not too much point, just enough to show that he means business." I smiled to myself as I realized that I had been drawn into Edward's crazy talking animal world. But Edward had been right, when there's no one else around, they really were good to talk to.

I set the bucket of milk aside and began to brush Rose. "If you're going to meet Emmett, we'll have to make you beautiful too." Rose was a Jersey cow, she had a lovely light brown, almost blonde coat and she had a tuft of hair right between her ears. I paid careful attention to that tuft and pulled out another ribbon from my pocket. She lowered her head allowing me to tie a bow and then she did something I did not expect. She licked my hand. Ugh, I guess she was saying thank you but still, cow tongues are gross.

"You're welcome Rose, now let's take you down to meet Emmett shall we?" I looped the leading rope around her neck and tightened it a bit. She seemed more than willing to follow me so it wasn't difficult to walk her down to the corral. I opened the gate and removed the rope and allowed Rose into the area where Emmett was penned. I made sure to close the gate and then I gave a whistle to call Emmett. He came out slowly at first, but when he spotted Rose, his whole comportment changed.

I almost had to laugh, he was such a...male. As soon as he spotted Rosalie, he puffed himself up and began trotting around the corral. I just shook my head and watched a bit from the fence. Rose watched as Emmett bounded around. This was the old Emmett, the one I had first met. He would come up to Rose and nudge her and then trot off again. Rosalie, she seemed to be sizing him up. I could tell she was enjoying the attention just from the way her eyes sparkled. Finally she moved toward Emmett. He stopped dancing around and moved toward her as well.

They circled one another, sniffing back and forth. After a few minutes of that Emmett began to nuzzle into the side of Rose's neck. She reciprocated and they continued their "dance". It was actually kind of sweet. I was about to turn back up to the house when I noticed Emmett rear up on his hind legs and begin an entirely different kind of "dance" with Rosalie's hind end.

My eyes bulged out of my head and I began to blush. I don't know why, but this wasn't exactly what I had expected to happen. Quickly I turned my back and began to head back to the cabin. I was going to have some explaining to do when Edward came home. Still, though, they seemed so much happier than before. Halfway up the path I heard a chorus of moos, but I didn't dare look back. I just shook my head trying to get the previous image out.

As I was heading back up to the cabin I began to think about names for the wolf. _Buck? Wolf? Jake?_ Hmmm, Jake seemed to fit. I kind of liked that name, and it just felt like the right name. I decided that I would call the wolf Jake. He had curled up near the porch and was licking his paw again. I would try and see if I could take a closer look at it.

I went back and picked up the bucket of milk. Alice looked over her stall at me and I shook my head. "I don't think Rose will be coming back up here until Edward gets home." Alice's whinny sounded almost like laughter, and I couldn't help but join her.

I poured some of the milk into the dish I had given Jake earlier and took the rest to the cold house. When I came back, Jake was laying down lapping up the milk. I grabbed a rag and dipped it in some water and slowly moved up next to him. He looked for a moment and then returned to the milk. I began to run my hand over his fur and was speaking in low soothing tones.

"Alright Jake, I just want to look at your paw, I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly moved my hand toward his paw and surprisingly he let me pick it up. I gently turned it over and finally saw what was causing the problem. There was a large thorn stuck in his paw and it had cut through some of the skin between his toes. "Ngnnnnn, nnnnnn," he began to whine again and I knew what I had to do. I just hoped that he wouldn't bite me.

"Jake I need to take this thorn out but you have to hold still. And you can't bite me." I looked deep into the creatures eyes, trying to gauge what his reaction was going to be. He just seemed to be in so much pain.

"Alright, here we go," I braced myself and got hold of the thorn in one hand and held his paw still with the other. In one swift motion I yanked the thorn out and Jake let out a piercing howl. He sprang up and began limping away toward the direction of the forest. I sighed and gathered up the rag and the bowl. I guess he just wanted to get that thorn out. I was glad I could help, but I kind of wished he would stick around. I pushed the thought away and headed inside to start preparing the evening meal, Edward would probably be home soon, and I wanted to have some food ready for him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The days were certainly shorter, it was almost completely dark when I heard Jasper trotting down the lane. It was only a few moments later when Edward came through the door wearing his usual lopsided smile.

"Welcome home, my dear." I smiled and reached my arms around his neck.

"And what a welcome it is," he said.

I had already made sure to have the food away from the fire so we could take our time with the welcome scene. Edward took his coat and hat off and swept me up into his embrace. We kissed and hugged and whispered sweet nothings in each others ear. Edward's stomach began to growl and he set me down. I chuckled, "someone sounds like they're hungry!"

"That I am and supper smells delicious."

We served the food and enjoyed a few minutes of silence when Edward broke the quiet with a question. "So how was your day today, love?"

I sat for a moment pondering how I should answer that question. "My day was rather...interesting."

Edward lifted one eyebrow and put his fork down. "How so?"

"Well, I think Emmett is feeling better...but we might have a baby Emmett or a baby Rose in a little while." I squinched up my eyes waiting for his reaction. Slowly I peeled one eye open to test the waters a bit. Edward's brow was a bit furrowed, but then he looked up at me. "I really think that Emmett was just lonely," I offered.

Edward began to chuckle and I knew he wasn't too mad. "So what exactly happened?" I explained how I had gotten Rose ready and took her down to the corral and how after just a few minutes Emmett had gotten frisky with Rose which brought on even more laughter from Edward.

"What?" I demanded.

"So you 'dressed' up Rose the cow, to meet the lonely Emmett and watched as he proceeded to mount her? That's one thing he is very skilled at..." Edward trailed of still shaking with laughter.

"Well at least Emmett is happier now. But I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to get Rose back into the barn."

"We'll see what we can work out," he said shaking his head. "So other than animal love connections, did anything else interesting happen?"

This bit of my day I knew Edward was going to give me hard time about. I had to tread lightly but I knew he wasn't going to be very happy about what I had done with Jake. I bit my lip as I tried to think of the right way to phrase what I had to say.

"We might or might not have a guest around the homestead."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I found a young wolf with an injured paw, so I gave it some food and helped pull the thorn out."

"Bella!" Edward's eyes were blazing with worry and concern, "I have warned you about that, how could you get so close to a _wolf_ of all things! Do you have any idea how dangerous young wolves are?"

"I know Edward, and I'm sorry, I just had this feeling deep down that Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You named it?" He spat the words out with more venom than I'd ever seen before.

"Yes," I whispered sheepishly. He just rolled his eyes as I continued, "it really doesn't matter because as soon as I pulled the thorn out he took off back into the forest."

"Good riddance. I don't want those animals anywhere near you or our home." His voice was low and filled with contempt.

I frowned, he just didn't understand. Jake wouldn't have done anything to me. Now, I secretly hoped that he would come back. Not really to spite Edward, but to prove that Jake was okay.

"Let's just drop it, it's over and done with. Do you want my help to get Rose back up to the Barn?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Edward grabbed his jacket and stalked out the door down to the corral.

I had this awful feeling in my stomach. It just nagged at me the whole time I was cleaning up. _Was this our first fight? _I thought to myself. I didn't like fighting with Edward, it made me feel sick inside.

When Edward finally came back inside, I had already gotten ready for bed and was curled up on top of the covers reading a book. "Did you manage to get Rose away from Emmett?"

He sighed, "No, I think you're right about those two. He kept charging me every time I tried to put the lead rope around her neck. We may need to move the milking stool down to the shed by the corral." I chuckled at the success my playing cupid had.

I watched as he shrugged out of his outside clothes, leaving him in his long red underwear. I couldn't help but admire the chiseled shape of his legs, my eyes drifting toward his firm rear end. He caught me gawking, "You know it's not polite to stare," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it with such a nice view." He harrumphed and I sighed. "Edward, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I didn't think more carefully about what I did today."

"Bella, I just want you to be safe. What if something _had_ happened? I was miles away. There's no way I would've known you were in trouble until it was too late? I couldn't live without you Bella. You mean far too much to me. I can't stand the thought of you taking such a dangerous risk." He had sat down next to me and was rubbing small circles over my hands with his thumbs.

I could really sense the genuineness of his feelings. He had, what was in his mind, a valid concern. And I really couldn't blame him, I felt the same way about him.

"I know Edward, I will try and be more careful. I'm sorry," I looked up with my sad eyes and pouty lips. I knew he couldn't resist it when I did that so I decided to use it to my full advantage.

"Ahhh Bella, what you do to me!"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, goodnight love."

**

* * *

**

Review please! More drama is coming up...


	13. Visitors and Lessons

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, sorry this is getting out a little later than usual, but pregnancy induced head aches, and wild children took up quite a bit of time this week. Also I think I may have to call FEMA in to assess my home, maybe if I can get federal funds I can hire a maid to clean for me. (3 little boys should be counted as a natural disaster!) **

**AND it didn't help that I had a bout of writers block. Big thanks to dollybigmomma for some great ideas! So here it is, I hope you enjoy and if you do, I hope that you review, because I love to hear from all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

_

* * *

_

Italics Bella's journal entries

_**Bold italics Edward's love letter**_

Regular font Standard narration

**

* * *

**

Visitors and Lessons

**BPOV**

_Feb 15, 1863_

_Yesterday was Valentines day and what a wonderful day it was. Edward had promised that we'd spend the whole day together, and that we did. I had no idea the type of romantic he was until I read the valentine letter he wrote for me._

I paused in my writing to read Edward's note to me again. As I carefully unfolded the paper I admired his perfect and elegant script.

_**My Dearest Love, My Bella,**_

_**I fear that you cannot understand how great my love for you is. I love you ever and ever without reserve. The more I have known you the more I have loved you. The last of your kisses the sweetest, the last of your smiles the brightest, the last of your movements the gracefullest. Even if you did not love me I could not help an entire devotion to you: how much more deeply then must I feel for you knowing that you love me? I never felt my mind repose upon anything with complete and undistracted enjoyment-upon no person but you. **_

_**The light you have brought to my life can only be compared to the full force of the sun and even that is too weak a comparison. Your strength and caring nature have completed me in ways I cannot describe. You are the air that I breathe and the better part of my being. I would be hopelessly lost and incomplete with out you. I love you with all that I am.**_

_**Yours eternally,**_

_**Edward**_

Not only had Edward penned such a beautiful expression of love just for me, he prepared breakfast and a special treat–a bath. We didn't take out the large wash tub very often, but he drew a bath and took special time to wash my hair, along with every other part of me. He allowed me the same privilege and we sat wrapped up in blankets by the fire while my hair dried. He then combed it tenderly as had become one of our little traditions. It was a simple act but he was able to convey so much love in just that one thing it often took my breath away.

_After breakfast we took turns bathing and spent a lazy morning by the fire, talking and kissing. He held me close and the warmth of our bare skin was electrifying. We spent the day without a care in the world making love and growing even closer to one another. _

_I still long to hear from my good friend Angela. It has been quite some time since I posted my letter to her and yet I have heard nothing. I do hope that my letter did not end up the casualty of some disgruntled stage coach driver. I would be truly sad to know that my letter has littered the desert somewhere. _

_Today we've gone back to our routines, Edward has been working on some projects repairing things around the cabin. I have a feeling that Jake has stayed away in part because of Edwards presence. I have caught glimpses of him near the same place where I found him, but he has never come out of the trees completely. I do take some food out there when Edward isn't watching. I hope that he will not be too vexed. I just know Jake wouldn't hurt me._

I closed my journal and put it away along with the Valentine letter from Edward and the letters that we had sent to each other during our "courtship", if you could even call it that. I pulled out a dress that Esme and I had begun, and was stitching along the hem of the skirt when I heard hoof beats approaching. I knew Edward hadn't gone anywhere so I set down my work and walked onto the porch.

As I looked closer at the arriving party I was stunned to say the least. Edward came out of the barn, curiosity written all over his face as well. He squinted and surveyed the driver, "looks like Sheriff Cheney. I wonder what he's doing up around these parts?"

I started jumping up and down and Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind entirely.

"The better question to ask is, what is my best friend Angela, doing sitting next to him?!" I squealed and began running off the porch and down the lane. I could see her bouncing in her seat as well and as soon as the wagon had slowed down enough she leapt off and ran to meet me.

We threw our arms around each other and I thought we would both collapse of suffocation, we were holding on that tightly. After several minutes I could feel the dumbfounded stares of both men boring into our back. We turned and hooked arms and made our way back to the porch.

"Edward, this is my very best friend and most kindred spirit, Angela. Angela, this is my dear husband, Edward."

**EPOV**

I had to chuckle as I watched my wife take off of the porch like a bullet. I watched as the two women collided and began hopping up and down like popping corn in a hot pan. Sheriff Cheney pulled the wagon closer to the cabin and hopped down. We shook hands and watched in amazement as Bella and Angela nearly fell to the ground with excitement.

Finally they turned and headed back towards the porch. Bella proceeded with introductions and I took Angela's hand and placed a quick kiss on the back, "pleasure to finally meet you Angela. Bella has told me much about you."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as she invited them inside. We came in and hung up coats and hats. I quickly washed my hands since I had been working in the barn and we sat down to begin what I imagined would be an interesting afternoon.

**BPOV**

"Tell me HOW are you here Angela? Did you get my letter?" I was still completely floored that my best friend was sitting right here in my home.

"I did get your letter, but by the time I did, plans had already been set in motion for me to come west, so I thought it best to just surprise you!"

"Well you most certainly succeeded! And how is it that you came to know Sheriff Cheney?"

"I've known Ben for a long time. We had been trying to save enough to marry, but we never had enough until he got the job as Sheriff in Carson City. I continued to work at the factory and once he had enough for the passage, he sent it to me and I came as quickly as I could. We were married yesterday."

I threw my arms around her neck once more and lavished her with congratulations. But as I drew back I started wagging my finger at her. "You sneaky girl! You never once mentioned Ben the whole time we were friends. NOT ONCE!"

She ducked her head in contrition and said, "I know, but things really didn't blossom until after you had left St. Louis." I nodded in understanding.

"You still might have said _something_ about him." I crossed my arms and huffed in mock disappointment.

"Now love, don't be too hard on her, she's here now isn't she? Where will you be living?" Edward was always one to keep a conversation polite.

Ben explained that because of his post they would be living in the quarters above the sheriff's office. He had assured both Angela and myself that the doors leading up to the living quarters had been reinforced and had double locks, so intrusion was unlikely. I still felt nervous for Angela though. She was just glowing and happy to be with Ben.

"OH! Bella, you might be interested to know that Mike Newton was thrown in jail."

"Jail? Why?"

"Wait, who's Mike Newton?" asked Edward, a bit more protectively.

Angela threw me a look silently asking if Edward knew what had happened. I guess now was the time to come completely clean about the whole situation. I turned nervously in my chair to face my husband and took his hands in mine.

"Edward, Mike Newton was the son of the owner of the factory I used to work in. He was always making lewd advances toward me and a lot of the other women who worked there." I paused a bit gauging the look on his face. His eyes were narrowed almost like he knew where this was going.

"He's also the man that...that" I took a big shuddering breath, "that took advantage of me."

He squeezed my hands and looked into my eyes. The fire of hatred burned fiercely in his beautiful green ones.

"Good, now I have a name to put to the bastard who hurt you. If ever I pass by St. Louis, Mike Newton better pray he's already dead."

I was shocked but strangely comforted by the strength and conviction of his words. He really meant it. I vowed that in order to keep my husband from becoming a murderer we would stay forever away from St. Louis.

I turned back to Angela and asked, "why is he in jail?"

"Turns out he got drunk and raped the daughter of a high ranking city official. She told her father what had happened when she came home with a bruise and her clothes torn. It didn't take very long after that to lock him up."

"At least he won't be able to hurt anyone else for a long time," I sighed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating together and catching up on each other. Angela was quite impressed with the things that I had been learning. I promised to introduce her to Esme and we made sure to make plans to see one another again soon. She and Ben loaded into their wagon and headed back to town as Edward and I waved from the porch.

"I'm glad I got to meet Angela, she really is a kind person." Edward gave me a hug around my shoulder and made to head back to the barn.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, love. I wouldn't mind the company, Jasper and Alice are nice and all but it really is a one way conversation." He chuckled and started off toward the barn. I grabbed a shawl off of the hook inside the door and settled myself on the milking stool watching Edward work the pitchfork to air the hay stack.

"So Edward, besides wolves, what other animals live around here?" He paused his activities and looked up at me.

"Well, there are bears in the spring and summer, I've seen a fox or two, and mountain lions of course."

"Have you seen any of those animals close to the cabin?" I had no desire to meet any of those critters. I don't know why Jake didn't bother me in the same way, but a mountain lion was the last thing I wanted to come across.

"It hasn't happened in a long time, but I have been able to catch a glimpse of both a bear and mountain lion from the front porch."

"What did you do?"

"I pulled out the rifle and shot at them. They got spooked and took off."

"What happens if an animal like that comes around and you're not home?"

"Why all the questions Bella?"

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit nervous now. I don't want to get eaten or anything."

He chuckled and continued forking through the hay.

"Edward, I'm serious. What if I need to defend myself? Maybe you should teach me how to use the rifle." I knew I was pushing my luck, but I hadn't really considered what I would do if confronted by a vicious animal.

"Bella, I don't know if that's a good idea." His brow was furrowed and I knew he was conflicted. Of course I used that to my advantage.

"Edward, don't you want me to be able to keep myself safe? If I used the rifle, without you teaching me, I'd probably blow my fingers off. Please Edward," I looked at him with my most sincere, eyebrows lifted, lips pouted face. I could almost see every last brick to the wall of resistance crumble into oblivion as his shoulders fell in defeat.

"I suppose you're right Bella, you probably should learn the basics. How about after I'm done in here, we'll go try that out."

I gave myself away when I began gleefully clapping and bouncing up and down in my seat. Edward rolled his eyes but said nothing more on the subject. We chatted more about nothing in particular. Conversation just came easily without being awkward or strained, it was natural and perfect.

Edward took me inside and showed me where the gun was kept and where the bullets were as well. We went outside and he showed me how to load the gun and how the lever action worked. He took my hand and led me down a little path I hadn't yet explored. We had gone a little ways and I realized that we were walking along the stream.

I stiffened suddenly remembering my dream. I hadn't had that dream in months, but it was still so vivid. Why did my brain work so hard to undermine my confidence? Edward must have felt my change in posture because he turned and looked carefully at me. I tried to relax but he was already asking, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, it's actually quite ridiculous." I tried to play it off nonchalantly, but he wasn't buying my act.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar. I can tell something is bothering you, and whatever it is, it is not ridiculous. We don't have to go shooting if that's it."

"No Edward, shooting isn't the problem." All I could do was sigh and hope that he would drop it, but of course that was too much to hope for.

"If it's not shooting, then what is it? Tell me Bella, please-I can't read your mind." Now it was his turn to use all of his dazzling and disarming charms and abilities on me.

I told him about the dream I had first, of us walking along holding hands, and then the second dream of how he dropped my hand and walked away and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I dropped my head as I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes.

Edward quickly set the gun down and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"My dearest Bella, I am not going anywhere. I will not walk away from you. If I haven't proven that by now, I don't know what else I can do." He looked almost broken or defeated. I hugged him all the more fiercely and assured him, "you have Edward, those dreams I had before I even met you. I don't know why I had such a reaction. Sometimes I feel like my brain just likes to torment me. I know you won't leave me. I _do_ know that."

He placed both hands on the sides of my cheeks and tilted my face toward his. He looked on me with so much love and devotion I nearly melted into a puddle, but he held me fast and gently lowered his lips to mine, searing the knowledge of his commitment into my soul. I remained in his embrace holding on to his arms for all I was worth. He gently released me and gave me one more sweet kiss on my forehead and picked up the rifle.

"Shall we keep going?" he asked me tenderly.

"Give me a moment to recover my senses please, a girl can only take so much of a man like you." I smiled and drew in a deep cleansing breath. "Alright, I'm ready. So what are we going to shoot at?"

Edward smiled and picked up my hand again. "We're going to shoot at pinecones, big ones."

"Ohhh that sounds exciting and dangerous. Do think their families will miss them much?" I snickered at my own silliness, Edward just gave me a playful shove and pulled me a bit further into a clearing. We scouted around the large pine trees and found some suitable pine cones. He set them up on an old fallen log and walked back towards me.

He showed me how to support the barrel of the rifle, how to cock the hammer and then how to place the butt of the rifle against my shoulder to absorb some of the impact of the shot. I was nearly trembling with nerves, but Edward came around behind me and gently placed his arms on mine. His presence was instantly calming and I took a big breath. Edward began to whisper in my ear.

"Let the air out of your lungs slowly and then hold it. You have about 10 seconds to take the shot before you start to get lightheaded. Then just breathe normally."

I got the first pinecone in the sight and did as he said, I tried to keep very still and held my breath for just a moment. I squeezed the trigger and was knocked backward with such a force that had Edward not been behind me I would've be sprawled on the ground, flat on my back. The barrel of the gun swung up wildly and I winced as the butt knocked into my shoulder, not to mention the ringing deafness in my ears. Needless to say I missed the dumb pinecone by a mile.

Edward had wrapped his arms around me and with one hand removed the rifle from my grip. "Are you alright Bella?" He was running his free hand up and down my arm.

"Huh?" I was too stunned to say anything else.

"Maybe we shouldn't try this, I don't think you're ready." I shook my head to clear the haze, and grabbed the gun back from him. No one would tell me what I could and couldn't do.

"No, I'll be fine, you just failed to prepare me for the force of the shot." I glared at him with an icy determination. He answered with the wisdom of a man who had been married for 30 years.

"You're right dearest, it was entirely my fault for not properly warning you. Can I try again?" I couldn't tell if he really meant it, or if he was mocking me, but I was motivated now to take another shot.

This time he showed me how to stand so my legs were separated with one slightly in front of the other my weight in the back foot. I had a little better understanding of what to expect. I pumped the action on the lever, cocked the hammer and got into position again. I aimed at the first pinecone and pulled the trigger. A bit of bark went flying off the rotting log, but the pinecone sat unmoved, taunting me from afar.

"That was much better love, at least you're still on your feet and you were quite close." Edward was trying to be positive, but I was in no mood.

"Shush, I missed. I need to do it again." Edward sighed, resigned to endure my stubbornness.

Again I went through the whole routine, this time changing my aim just a bit. I squeezed the trigger and the pinecone leapt from its place on the log. Not wanting to lose the feel, I quickly pumped the lever and shifted my aim to the next target. I pulled the trigger again and missed just left of the pinecone. I wasn't sure if Edward had been talking to me, my ears were so stuffed with noise it was impossible to hear anything but an irritating hum.

_One more time, I need to get it right just one more time,_ I was chanting in my head. I refocused my attention on the target. I aimed and fired the rifle once again sending the pinecone flying off the log. Slowly I lowered the weapon from my shoulder, which was now throbbing, and turned to look at Edward. He had a surprised but proud look on his face. Smugly I waltzed over to where he had moved.

"What are you doing way over here?" I asked, seeing that he had shifted quite a few feet behind and away from me.

"Love you didn't hear a word I said, and I just wanted to be out of your way. You were very...focused on what you were doing." He reached out and swept a stray lock of hair back over my ear.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just wanted to do it, to know that I could do it." It truly was a most terrifying and exhilarating feeling to fire the rifle. I don't think it was something that I wanted to do frequently, but I felt better about knowing how, if I had to.

"I'm proud of you Bella, for not giving up. You truly never cease to amaze me." He picked up my hand and we headed back to our little cabin in the woods.

"So will you show me how to ride Alice tomorrow?" I asked brightly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why don't we take a day or two to recover from this adventure? Your shoulder is sure to be quite sore tomorrow."

He gave me a sweet kiss and we walked hand in hand back to our home.

He never let me go once.

* * *

**A/N: Parts of the love letter from Edward were taken from a love letter than John Keats wrote to his love Fanny. And just in case anyone cares, yes there were lever action rifles in 1863. My husband challenged me and I had to prove my research.**

**So now please review. You guys are awesome!**


	14. Happy Trails

**A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. We've hit 400 reviews which is awesome. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Happy Trails

**EPOV**

Spring was upon us. The trees were robed in vibrant light green buds and tiny leaves were starting to appear. The birds became more vocal and the snow was gone. The herd had wintered very well, we only lost a few to illness. It was almost time to start the round up, there were quite a few calves expected to be born this year. Carlisle and I had our work cut out for us, but it would all be worth it once we went to auction in June.

Bella and I had been quite productive during the winter months. With her working by my side I had a lot more free time to work on little projects that had been pushed aside. The more time we spent together the more in tune we became to each other. She had become, everything I could've hoped for in a wife. She was my comfort, my helpmeet, my friend.

I was worried in the beginning, especially after finding out the truth, that she wouldn't be happy here, but it has turned out to be quite the opposite. Bella has truly blossomed like the crocuses that have popped up all around the cabin.

Her shoulder has finally healed enough to where she's not rubbing it constantly, so I promised I would show her how to ride Alice. She was beyond excited; I don't think I've ever seen anyone that excited, and I mean Alice. She would have to calm down if Bella were to have the least chance of not falling off. My poor Bella had a hard enough time walking straight. She didn't need Alice bouncing her off on to the ground.

I had just finished a new ladder for the hay loft and was coming out of the barn when I saw Bella on the ground. Concern rose up in my chest and I ran over to where she was. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something dash off into the woods, probably a rabbit or chipmunk.

"Bella, are you alright?" I placed my hand on her back and moved to help her up. She looked up at me with a strange expression, but shook her head and gave me a halfhearted smile.

"I just got distracted by my thoughts and fell. I'm fine, though."

I nodded and quickly scanned her body making sure there weren't any hidden injuries. She rolled her eyes at me and picked up my hand.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, really. So is it time for my riding lesson?" She looked up with an expectant smile, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Yes," I hesitated a bit, still worried about Alice's temperament, "on one condition."

She scowled and started to pout. "What's the condition, I promise you I am not hurt from one brief encounter with the ground!"

I chuckled and placed my hands on her shoulders. "It's not dependent upon you. Alice has been very hyper today and if she doesn't calm down a bit, I don't think it wise to have you ride her for your first time and Jasper is just too big for you." I really did want her to learn to ride, it was an important skill to have, I just wanted her to be safe.

We walked to the barn and Bella went over to Alice's stall. She was still bouncing around and very hyper. I was about to tell Bella maybe we should just wait, but I noticed that she had gotten the brush. I watched with fascination as she moved over to Alice and began brushing her mane. As she brushed, she began whispering something into Alice's ear, or at least as close as she could get to her ear.

I was amazed as Alice began to get noticeably calmer. As Bella moved down her back with the brush Alice was in an almost trance-like state. Bella continued to talk to her in low tones while she brushed. After a few minutes Alice was almost as docile as Jasper.

"Bella, you are amazing! What did you whisper to her?" I took the brush from her and went to put it back.

"Nothing really, just explained things the way they were. Girl talk you know?" She shrugged and walked back over to Alice.

"No, I can't say that I do know anything about girl talk." I chuckled as I started to get Jasper's saddle ready.

I spent the next few minutes showing her how to fold the blanket that went under the saddle and how all of the straps on the saddle worked. She watched me carefully as I picked up the heavy leather contraption and threw it over Jasper's back.

We had picked up a saddle for her the last time we had been to town. It was much smaller than mine, but it was still heavy. I went to try and help her lift it but she pushed me away and said she had to be able to do it herself. I knew she was right, she needed to be able to saddle up and get on all by herself.

She moved over to the rail that her saddle was resting on, slid her hands under the seat and hefted up. She closed her eyes and held her breath. I could tell it was a real struggle. Her labored steps were short and stiff but she made it to Alice's side. She took another deep breath and tried to swing the saddle up. Her face had turned from creamy white, to pink and finally deep red from the exertion she was putting forth.

The saddle almost made it on to Alice but began to slip down. Bella grabbed it and stumbled back bracing herself on the side of the stall. Instinctively I moved forward but Bella was able to croak out a curt, "STOP!"

I didn't move, I just watched as she made another huge heave and landed the saddle onto Alice's back. I let out my breath just as Bella did, her face returning to a more normal color.

"Well done, love. You really have gotten much stronger." She laughed with me and began to rub her shoulder absentmindedly. "Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"No, I guess the lifting just reminded me that it's still there. That was really hard to do."

We pulled all the buckles and straps tightly, making sure everything was secured. I showed her how to put the bridle on and then it was time to mount.

I explained how to put her foot in the stirrup and swing up with her other leg. I demonstrated and swung up easily on to Jasper's back. She snorted and grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that love? I didn't quite hear you."

She cocked her head to the side and with a smirk repeated, "easy for you, big perfect cowboy."

I hopped off the horse and made my way to her side. "You'll be doing that in no time at all. Now why don't we give it a try?"

I stood behind her as she reached up and held onto Alice's wither. I steadied her placing my hands on her back. She lifted up her left leg and tried to get it into the stirrup, but it kept slipping out. Every time she had a bit of a foot hold, she'd fall backward. She let out a big huff and fell all the way into my arms.

"Edward, it's too high, I can't reach it." I could tell she was getting tired, but I also knew that she was stubborn enough that she wouldn't quit.

"How about we try this," I went and got an old crate from the barn. I flipped it upside down and had Bella stand on it. She grabbed the saddle and was now able to reach her foot into the stirrup and swung up, only slightly ungracefully, onto Alice's back. Amazingly Alice stayed still the whole time. I adjusted the stirrups so they were the right length for her and made sure all the other straps were tight.

She was beaming with pride as she sat tall in the saddle. "Well done love, now I want you to dismount and try again."

"What?!" She screeched with an incredulous look on her face.

"You have to be able to get off the horse too sweetheart." I was trying very hard to keep my shoulders from shaking with the laughter I was holding back. She had been so proud and I was ruining the moment. "It's just like mounting in reverse. Put your weight into your left foot, swing your right leg over the back and then step down."

She heaved a big sigh and did as I had instructed. Her right foot was almost to the ground when I noticed her left toe was going to catch on the edge of the stirrup. I braced myself and sure enough she went sprawling backward into my arms. She blew a stray piece of her hair out of her eyes and grunted in frustration. I set her up right and leaned over her shoulder whispering, "you're doing very well my love, it's always hard at first, but you'll get it."

"I know, it's just frustrating that I can't even get up with out having to use a box. And what happens when I try to dismount and you're not here to catch me? I land on my rear, probably in another cow pie!" I couldn't hold back any longer and laughter burst from me. I doubled over with my hands on my knees trying to stop, but I couldn't, she was so adorable when she was angry.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and an stern scowl on her lovely face, but I could tell she was fighting the humor as well. I lifted her chin and gave one gentle reproving look and she melted into a fit of laughter as well.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. "Let me see what I can do to help you forget some of your frustration hmmm?" I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheekbone.

She looked at me skeptically, but I just smiled her favorite smile and leaned in toward her lips. I gently pressed my lips to hers and began to gently suck on her bottom lip. She hummed with delight and responded in like manner. I let my hands wander over her back and arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lowered my hands down around her bottom and lifted her up as she locked her legs around my waist.

"Mr. Masen, what has gotten into you?" she asked breathlessly.

"I just have a feeling that after this riding lesson you aren't going to let me touch you here for a while." I gave her a wink and continued planting kisses along her neck and cheeks.

"Well, then we'd better enjoy it huh?" She caught my lips with hers and began caressing them with her tongue. I was quite enjoying myself when I heard a loud whinny and noticed Alice staring at us pawing the ground. I lowered Bella down and shook my head.

"She really does know how to ruin a moment doesn't she?"

"Yes love, she does. Alright lets get you up in that saddle again and we can go for a little ride."

This time was much easier for Bella to mount the horse. She picked up the reigns and I went over the basic commands with her. I reminded her that the tighter she squeezed her legs, the faster Alice would go. We practiced turning and stopping in the small clearing in front of the cabin. When I felt like she was ready, we headed down the lane to the larger road leading to my Aunt and Uncles house.

"So where are we going Edward?"

"Would you like to visit Carlisle and Esme?"

"Sure, that would be fun, it's been a while since I've seen them."

"Bella, it's only been 4 days," I countered.

"Well it feels like a long time." She turned her head and gave me a 'so there' look. I rolled my eyes and kept pace with her. We rode in comfortable silence all the way up to what Bella had started calling our 'second home'. She had done really well, I was very glad that Alice was cooperating.

We made it up to the porch, and I dismounted first. Bella was looking all around the ground where she would be landing, making sure the area was clear of any–obstacles–shall we say. I moved around to stand at her side but she waved me away.

"I want to try and do this myself." I nodded and backed off, inwardly cringing. I watched as she carefully began her dismount. Her foot touched down, she slipped the other out of the stirrup and managed only a few stumbles before she caught herself and began smoothing her skirts out. She turned to me and nodded. I let a big grin break out across my face causing her to shine with pride.

Esme welcomed us in and fixed us some bread and jam. We spent a nice afternoon chatting and catching up when the sun began to sink into the sky. Bella sighed and we stood up to leave. I noticed Bella was rubbing her back side and I knew that she was going to be sore.

This time, Bella used the porch step to help her up into the saddle, and once again we were off. I could see the exhaustion in her posture and face. We made it back to the cabin more quickly and I dismounted Jasper. I was helping Bella down when I noticed another stirring in the trees. I looked closer and saw a tail slink around a tree. I hurriedly helped Bella off her horse and rushed the horses into the barn closing the doors; we never closed the barn doors.

Bella's eyes began to widen, "what's wrong?"

"I saw an animal, get into the house and stay put." I ran in after her and grabbed the rifle and headed back outside toward the direction I had seen the animal. The light was fading and I was having a hard time seeing. I waited quietly and listened carefully straining to hear any errant sound. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and trained my gun on the creature. Sure enough a wolf was darting through the trees. I took aim and began to fire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella running at me full force.

"EDWARD NOOOOOOOOO! It's Jake!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: OOOOhhhh so what's going to happen? We'll find out next chapter, we'll also have some recounting of the riding lesson in Bella's point of view.

**Please review!!**


	15. When it all falls down

**A/N: So thanks again to those who reviewed, I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter, so maybe this one will inspire a few more reviews than the last one! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**When it all falls down**

**BPOV**

It was the middle of march and things were warming up. I loved seeing the changes in scenery, it made me feel like the world was coming alive. Jake had been coming around more, always skulking near the edge of the forest. He would venture out occasionally but not very often. He let me check his paw one more time after A LOT of coaxing. I was glad to see that it had healed.

It was kind of strange, but as I went about my outside chores, I looked forward to seeing Jake. He always made me smile whenever I saw him. I had to be careful, though, when Edward was around. I knew he would not be at all happy that Jake was still coming around. I just wish there was a way that I could convince Edward that he was harmless.

I was on my way back up the path from the corral when I saw Jake following alongside of me in the trees. I crouched down on my knee and was talking to him. He looked cautiously, almost like he was thinking of coming out, but then Edward appeared on the path.

I felt terrible having to fabricate a reason why I was on the ground, but chalking it up to my clumsiness must have been convincing enough. Trying to take the focus off of why I had been on the ground I began pestering Edward about taking me out riding.

Edward threatened me that unless Alice calmed down, we wouldn't have our lesson. Well that just would not do. I needed to think of someway to get that feisty girl to settle down. I remembered how calm she had been when we had our "make over day" so I started brushing her.

The whole time I was whispering in her ear, "Alice you have to relax or Edward will never let me ride you. If you want me to learn I need you to stop hopping around." Immediately she began to still, and I continued, "that's a good girl, now just stay calm like this the whole time and we'll be able to have a nice ride, and I promise to put another pretty bow in your mane okay?" By now she was very calm, and I felt very proud.

I walked past Edward who looked a bit stunned. "Bella, you are amazing! What did you whisper to her?"

"Nothing really, just explained things the way they were. Girl talk you know?" I shrugged and walked back over to Alice. We started getting things ready, Edward was showing me where everything went and I was getting a bit nervous.

It was a lot harder than I thought. All of the tack was really heavy and Edward kept trying to do things for me, but I really wanted to be able to saddle the horse myself. Finally I managed to do it, and after much effort and embarrassment I was able to climb up into the saddle.

After a quiet ride to Esme and Carlisle's we spent a lovely afternoon chatting about nothing at all. The men made plans about calving and the herd, but Esme and I just talked about the various projects we were working on. I still hadn't mentioned to anyone that I had been writing a memoire.

We got back on, and it was then that I realized how sore my back side was. I would not be able to walk right for a long time. It was getting darker so we practiced trotting which did nothing for the state of my rear end, but it was good to get a feel of how Alice moved.

When we came up to the house, Edward hopped off and I could tell something was off. He ran the horses into the barn and shut the doors.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"I saw an animal, get into the house and stay put." He hurried me into the cabin and grabbed the rifle. He said to stay put, but I had to see. The curiosity was more than I could handle. I peeked out of the door and saw Edward by the trees. My heart dropped when I noticed that it was right near the spot Jake always came to. I pushed the door open a little more when I saw him take aim. I zeroed in on where he was aiming and from my vantage point I could see Jake cowering behind the tree.

"EDWARD NOOOOOOOOO! It's Jake!" I ran full force and plowed into Edward. He had already pulled the trigger and the deafening blast of the gun nearly knocked me off of my feet.

"BELLA!" Edward roared. "What are you doing? I told you to stay in the house!"

"You can't shoot him Edward, you can't he's harmless." I pushed off of my dumbfounded husband and ran toward the woods screaming Jake's name. I could hear Edward calling after me, but I needed to find Jake. I ran to the tree I had seen him behind, but he wasn't there. I began to search all around but I couldn't see anything and the darkness wasn't helping.

I began scanning the area around me and that was when I spotted the two glowing eyes. I watched as Jake looked sadly at me and let out a strangled howl. He turned and ran deeper into the forest and I fell to my knees, partly in relief and partly in anguish for what I knew was coming. Edward was going to be furious.

Edward ran to where I was sitting and pulled me up by my shoulders. "Dammit, Bella, don't ever run off like that again! What has gotten into you?" I felt so weak at this point I didn't think I could stand for much longer.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm...I'm just sorry." I started slumping down, but Edward picked me up and took me back to the cabin. In the distance I could vaguely hear the rumble of thunder. The air around us felt thicker, more oppressive. It seemed like the weather was mimicking the tension between us.

"Bella, did you continue to encourage that animal to keep coming around?" I sat in the chair mute, unable to respond. "Did you Bella?" All I could do was nod. Edward immediately began pacing the floor pinching the bridge of his nose. I sat quietly and kept my head down. Edward sunk down on his knee in front of me.

"Why? Why Bella?" The tone in his voice was pleading but more than that, he was hurt. I had hurt him once again with my deception.

"I don't know Edward, there was just something about him. I can't explain it. I just felt like he wanted to protect me."

"Bella, that's my job, that's what I was just trying to do and you practically ran me over." He ran his hand through his hair so forcefully, I thought he might pull some out. "I wish you would believe me when I tell you that the animals around here are dangerous. I need you to understand that."

"I know you're right Edward, but you have to believe me when I tell you Jake is different." I was almost begging him to understand.

"No, he isn't! He is just like all the other wolves and bobcats and bears. He is dangerous. I thought you understood that. I thought you said you would try to be more careful?"

"Edward I have been careful." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"I wouldn't call consorting with wolves careful. I would call it foolish!" He began to pick up his hat and put his coat back on.

"Where are you going Edward?" I was starting to get a little worried, Edward wouldn't look me in the eyes. I stood up and tried to grab his sleeve, but he pulled his arm away from me.

"I'm going to check the herd. I don't want any of them getting spooked with the storm coming."

I nodded feeling the rejection cutting into my heart. I watched him walk to the door and he turned around.

"I need to be able to trust you Bella, and right now I can't." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. I heard the fast hoof beats fly past the house and down towards the pastures. The tears began to stream from my eyes and I curled on to the bed unable to hold back the sobs.

I listened half awake and half asleep to the rain which began pounding on the roof. Edward was right when he told me about the rainstorms, they weren't frequent, but they were certainly violent. The thunder was crashing getting louder by the minute, and the rain was whipping around the house. I had never experienced such a storm and of course Edward was no where near by.

I hoped he was safe, he was in danger just be being out doors in this kind of weather. He had told me about flash floods and how quickly one could get caught up and carried away. I shuddered at that thought. I got up and stoked the fire, not wanting to catch a chill. As I turned around I saw a blinding flash of light almost the same time I heard a loud cracking.

Before I knew what was happening it seemed the house had exploded and I had been thrown to the ground and was being pelted by fat, angry drops of rain. I tried to look around me and see what had happened only to feel pressure on the back of my legs. I tried to lift myself up but I was being held down by something heavy. I felt with one hand around my back and realized that a tree must have crashed through the roof and I was now pinned under a heavy branch.

I struggled to get free, but in my position, I couldn't get enough leverage to move the branch. I started screaming. I'm not sure why, I knew there was no one around, but I kept screaming. I turned my head the other way and I froze in horror. The fire place had been disturbed when the tree fell through and one of the burning logs had rolled over to the broom. I watched, paralyzed as the broom burst into flames, the fire then moved toward the hutch and all the linens. Slowly the kitchen side of the room was engulfed in flames.

I began to scream in earnest now desperately trying to pull my legs out from under the tree branch. I heard a noise and turned in that direction I saw the door rattle and kept screaming. The force of the tree falling had knocked the door loose and then I saw him. Those glowing eyes looking frantically at me.

"Jake you have to find Edward. Go! Call! Please find him!"

He whined and huffed and then ran back out into the storm. I heard a series of plaintive howls getting quieter and quieter.

I began to feel the heat of the fire, more and more things were becoming engulfed in the flames. There wouldn't be much more time before I would be completely trapped. The smoke was thick and making me cough and I was starting to shiver from the cold rain that was still driving down.

Why was this happening? Was I being punished for the awful things I had done? The things I had done to Edward? It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that she had befriended that _dog_, that she had been so reckless. I was furious and angry and hurt. I needed to get out of the house before I did something I would regret.

"I need to be able to trust you Bella, and right now I can't." I knew it was a hurtful thing to say, but it was true. She had been sneaking around luring that wolf to our home. I couldn't believe she had been so deceptive. That must explain why she was on the ground this morning. _He_ had been right there, and I stupidly thought it was a rabbit.

I climbed up on Jasper and galloped quickly out to the pastures. If the rumbling thunder was any indication, this was going to be a really bad storm. I pulled my hat down and caught up to the herd. They had started to scatter and I spent the better part of an hour pushing them away from the river and further up onto higher ground. The rain had started and was quickly soaking me to my skin. Thunder and lightening were crashing all around me, but there were still a few strays left to gather.

That's when I heard it, not loud, but I knew what it was. The howl pierced the night and set my blood boiling. I would get that creature now. There would be no stopping me. The howls were coming closer and closer. I pulled the rifle out of the sheath on the side of my saddle and rode toward the noise.

In the distance I could see the form of the animal, right in the middle of the path. He was still too far away for me to get a good shot so I spurred Jasper on and made chase. The wolf took off up the path toward the house. I would not let him get near our home again, if it was the last thing I did. I came up on the corral and turned the bend. That's when my heart plummeted to my feet.

I could smell the smoke and then I saw a plume of orange flame burst up from the cabin. I kicked Jasper harder and nearly fell trying to jump off the moving horse.

"BELLA!" I was screaming and quickly made my way into the doorway of the cabin. It was engulfed in flames and the smoke was so thick I could hardly see. "BELLA! Where are you?"

I couldn't hear anything because of the crackle and roar of the fire. I squinted and tried to see where she was, that's when I noticed her foot twitch. I pulled my bandana over my nose and mouth and crawled over to where she was.

"Bella, love can you hear me, please! PLEASE!" Her body was trapped under a branch and I had to use all my force just to lift it a bit, but it was enough. With the branch braced on my shoulder I was able to roll her out from under it. That's when I noticed the redness of her face and one of her sleeves was singed.

When I knew she was safe from the branch I dropped it and began to make my way out of the cabin. I carried her over to the barn where it was dry. Her face and arm were badly burned and starting to blister. I pulled the fabric away from her arm so that it wouldn't stick. She was barely breathing, I pressed my ear to her chest and thank goodness her heart was still beating.

I ran to the well and got some cold water and began to drip some onto her lips. She began sputtering and coughing, her eyes then fluttered open.

"Edward," she croaked, "how did you..." She trailed off again in a fit of coughing.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk love, just drink." All of a sudden she shot up and was clutching my shoulders.

"Edward you have to get your dulcimer, you can't let it burn up, you have to go get it. Please for me!"

"No love, it's not important. You're safe, that's all that matters," I tried to console her.

She shook her head violently and was all the more adamant. "NO, you have to go and save it, it's right next to the bed. You can still grab it. HURRY!" I was not going to win this argument, so I got up and ran over to the cabin.

The heat was intense and I carefully pushed open the door. The rain was helping to somewhat keep the fire under control, but it was still consuming most everything in its path. I sank down onto my hands and knees and saw the dulcimer under the bed, but I quickly passed by it. I knew what I was coming to get and it wasn't the instrument. Bella had been working on something and I made my way quickly to her desk.

I quickly reached inside and grabbed the leather notebook that I had given her for Christmas and tucked it into my coat. I was making my way back to the door when I heard the sickening crack of the roof timbers.

**BPOV**

I don't know if I was delirious or insane, but seconds after Edward ran back toward the house I immediately regretted asking him to go back. Did I want him to die? What on earth was I thinking?!

I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up, laboring for each breath I took. I stumbled over toward the cabin.

"Edward!" I screamed, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "Edward! Come out!" Still there was no response. When I heard the creaking and saw the roof caving in my world began to spin and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun duhhhhhh. You know you love it! So just review and tell me how much!**


	16. Pick up and Move on

**A/N: Thank you dear readers for all the lovely reviews! I loved reading them all! I wish that I didn't have to threaten imminent death of a beloved character to generate reviews, but if that's what it takes then so be it. :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, now lets see what happens?**

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyers characters, I am not her, I don't own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

Pick up and Move on

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as my beautiful wife flitted about the cabin tidying things up. She was such a wonderful homemaker. When Edward lived with us, she was truly happy having a child to look after. It made me sad that we hadn't been able to have a child of our own; she was a fabulous mother.

I had settled into a chair and was reading in front of the crackling fire. I enjoyed relaxing this way, especially on stormy days. I was engrossed in my book when I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is. But there's something wrong." Esme's brow was furrowed and she was very tense.

"Are you feeling alright dear? You're not ill are you?" Now she had me concerned.

"No, no it's not me. I don't know, I think maybe something might be wrong with the kids." She was wringing her hands together with a faraway look on her face.

"With Bella and Edward? They were just here, everything seemed fine."

"I know, I know. I just really think you should go check on them." She had moved over to where my coat and hat were.

"Esme, it's not really safe to go out with all the lightening, it's pouring rain." I really didn't like the idea of getting drenched to see that Edward and Bella were enjoying a quiet night at home, but something in her tone told me she was serious. She was already handing me my outer clothes.

"Please Carlisle, I know something is wrong. Please." She was looking very worried now. I had no other choice, if she felt that strongly about it, maybe there was something wrong. I tried to push that thought out of my mind as I pulled on my long leather duster and my hat.

"I'll be back soon darling." I gave her a peck on the lips and headed out to the barn. I quickly saddled up my horse and took off into the driving rain. I hoped that this trip was in vain, nevertheless I pushed my horse to a swift gallop and headed down the lane to Edwards cabin.

The sight I came upon as the trees thinned made my heart nearly stop. Flames were shooting up into the night sky, part of the roof had been crushed in by a tree. I heard Bella screaming Edward's name and then I watched in horror as another part of the roof caved in. Bella sunk to the ground and lay still.

I tied my horse up by the barn, it was far enough away that it wasn't in danger. I ran to Bella and moved her back into the cover of the barn, making sure she was breathing, then I ran toward the house.

I pushed the door open as far as I could and the smoke came pouring out. I got low and began shouting for Edward. I cocked my head to the side and heard a low moan. I looked over in the direction of the noise and saw Edward under a beam and roofing material. I surveyed the best path to him and made my way quickly to his side.

His face was sooty and contorted in pain. "Edward can you hear me? Are you alright?" I was trying to keep my head while assessing the situation but it was not easy. Here was my _son_ trapped in a burning house, I had to not panic.

"My arm, I think it's broken," he managed to croak out.

"If I get this beam off of you can you crawl out?"

"I think so," he said shakily.

I put my shoulder into the beam and did my best to lift the weight off of him. He helped me with his good arm and managed to slip out from under the debris. I could tell, though, that he was weakening fast. I slipped my arms under his and began to pull him backwards toward the door.

I was more than relieved when I felt the cool night air hitting my face. Once we were away from the cabin, I hoisted Edward up and supported him around the waist. We walked back toward the barn and I set him down next to Bella. She was murmuring something incoherently but she was starting to come to.

I got some water for both of them and tended to Bella. Slowly she regained her senses and began screaming for Edward. Her eyes were frantic as she looked every which way.

"Bella, Edward is right here, his arm is injured, but he's alive."

"Carlisle?" She asked, bewildered.

"Never mind. I'm just thankful you're both safe."

**EPOV**

I thought for sure I was done for when the roof collapsed. I had put up my left arm to protect my head when I heard the cracking. When the roof came down I knew my arm was broken. I was trying to keep my head clear but the smoke was so thick, I could barely breathe. I nearly succumbed when I heard my name being called. Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle was pulling me out of the cabin.

We stumbled over to the barn and I was seeing stars with how much pain my arm was in. That's when I heard the voice of an Angel.

"Edward! Oh my Edward, I'm so sorry , I never should've asked you to go back. It was so stupid I don't know what I was thinking..." she was sobbing. I didn't want my angel to sob.

I shook my head to try and clear some of the pain away and watched as Bella crawled over to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and shushed her trying to reassure her that I was okay.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm here. I'll be okay. We'll be okay." She snuggled into my side still shedding silent tears.

"Edward, why don't I take a look at your arm?" Carlisle gently lifted my coat off of my shoulders and was extra careful with my sore arm. He rolled up my shirt sleeve and began to feel along the length of my forearm. I winced when he got to the place that had taken the impact. His mouth turned down and he had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Well, son, it's definitely broken. We're gonna need to splint it and get you into a sling." Carlisle hunted through the barn and found a few small pieces of wood to splint each side of my arm. Bella began taking off her apron and started ripping the ties off and dismantling the garment.

"Bella, don't ruin your apron!" She had worked so hard on that, it was her first project with Esme.

"Hush Edward, we need the ties to keep the splint on and you need a sling." She proceeded to take the gathers out of the skirt and folded it into a large triangle.

"Edward, I need to pull your arm a bit to set the bones right, otherwise it won't heal correctly." I simply nodded. I knew this was going to be painful, so I gritted my teeth and braced myself. Carlisle took my wrist and looked me in the eye. Again I nodded, Carlisle began to pull gently and I couldn't keep it in. I let out a growl of pain and a string of profanities that would have made a sailor blush.

He took the splints from Bella and began to secure them to the sides of my arms with the ties from Bella's apron. He then fashioned the triangle of material into a sling and tied it up around my neck. My face was scrunched up in pain and I was breathing heavily. After a few minutes I was able to calm myself down a bit and I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were wide with worry and sadness.

"I'm sorry Love, I shouldn't have cursed like that." I felt ashamed that all my lessons from my mother and Esme, about being a gentleman, had escaped me in that moment.

She shook her head and gave a weak chuckle, "nonsense. I can't imagine how much that must have hurt. I'm so sorry." She was furiously wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

I pulled her closer to me and looked deeply into her saddened eyes. "No, Bella, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for the way I walked out tonight, for the way I acted about Jake. If it wasn't for him, I would've lost you." I became overcome with my own emotions and felt the tears streaking down my cheeks. I can't remember the last time I cried, probably not since my parents died.

Her small fingers reached up and wiped away my tears as she kissed over my face. "You're already forgiven, please forgive me for asking you to put your life in danger." Her eyes dropped and she sobbed again, "you didn't even get the dulcimer out. It was all for nothing."

I began to shake my head, "not for nothing Bella, I was able to get this." I reached into the inside pocket of my coat and pulled out her journal. He eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Edward! Why did you save this? Why not your instrument?"

"Bella, I can always get a new dulcimer, but I knew that you had been writing something. Something that was important to you. Even if you haven't let me read it, I knew that it meant a great deal. This," I pointed at the notebook, "was more important for me to save than the dulcimer." I nodded at her indicating my conviction.

She leaned up and kissed me soundly, "thank you Edward, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Finally I looked up to where my Uncle was standing. I struggled to stand up and walked over to the barn door. I sighed as I watched 5 years of hard work being razed to the ground. The rain had ceased and the thunder rumbled quietly in the distance. I felt Bella's arm snake around my waist and my right arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh Edward," her tears began to flow anew, "is there nothing we can do?"

"No Bella, I'm afraid not. The entire cabin is a loss."

It was truly heartbreaking to watch as the walls collapsed in on themselves and the fire continued to burn. When we were sure the fire wouldn't spread to any of the other buildings, Carlisle began readying the wagon. He loaded as much from the barn as he could. Bella had gone down to the corral to tend to Rosalie and Emmett.

**BPOV**

I walked slowly toward the corral, giving a wide berth to the burning house. Even a hundred yards away I could feel the heat from the inferno. I crossed my arms and flinched when I felt the skin on my arm that had started to blister. I had forgotten all about my own injuries when Edward had failed to come out. I felt the terror well up inside me again and my knees buckled under me. I braced myself on the ground and collapsed to sitting. I could feel my shoulders shaking with the sobs wracking my body. We had lost everything, there would be nothing left of all the hard work Edward had put into this homestead. It would be wiped away in one night.

I didn't notice that I had company until I felt a nudge at my side. I looked up and through my blurry tears, I saw my friend–my savior–Jake. He let out a soft whine and nudged me again. I lifted my good arm and slowly pet him.

"I'm okay Jake. You did a good job tonight. Thanks for finding Edward." He licked my hand and laid his head on my lap. "Edward's sorry for shooting at you." He let out a short huff and seemed to nod.

"We're going to be staying with Carlisle and Esme for a while. You probably shouldn't hang around there very much. I don't think Edward would shoot at you again, but I'm not sure about Carlisle." I continued to run my hand through his thick fur looking off at nothing in particular.

"Jake you should find a pack, I can't always be here for you." He whined again understanding what I was asking. I started to get up and dust myself off.

"I need to take care of Rose and Emmett, you go on now, y'hear?" He trotted off into the forest and I finished up with the newlyweds. I patted Emmett and stroked Rose's tuft of hair between her ears.

"So Rosalie, you gonna be a momma huh?" She let out a soft moo and sidled up next to Emmett. I gave them one more pat and a big forkful of alfalfa and headed back up the path.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle," my voice was choked with emotion, "how did you know?"

He was shaking his head, "it was Esme. She insisted that something was wrong and that I should come check on you two."

"Thank heaven for that inspiration!"

"Amen to that." Carlisle came and gave me one of the most fatherly hugs he had ever given me. I was so thankful for both he and Esme.

Bella returned and climbed up into the wagon with Carlisle's help. He then helped me up into the seat and climbed up after me. He had harnessed Alice and Jasper to the wagon and had tied his horse to the back.

"We'll come back tomorrow for the rest of the animals and survey the damage." Carlisle knew I needed him to take a bit of control right now. I was nearing my wits end and was entirely exhausted and so was Bella for that matter.

He snapped the reigns and headed down the drive. On our way to his and Esme's house I would catch glimpses of an animal following us in the forest. I drew Bella closer to me and kissed the top of her head thanking God the whole ride that I had missed shooting that wolf.

We were nearing the turn off to our second home when I heard the plaintive howl in the trees. I turned to look and met the pair of eyes that had been following us. I nodded and watched as Jake turned and ran into the forest.

Once we reached my Uncles cabin, Esme came bursting out of the door. It was late and the moon was high in the sky. She ran to the wagon, "Is everyone alright? What happened?" When she finally got close enough to see that state we were in, she gasped. She helped Bella down and drew her into a hug.

"Please, tell me it's not so." She was shaking her head, eyes shining with tears.

"I'm afraid the whole cabin is lost." I eased myself down from the wagon and she came to my side.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. Bella, I'm so sorry. Come, let's get you all cleaned up and dry."

We entered the cabin and let Esme tend to us. Climbing up into the loft was a challenge but Bella pushed me up from behind. She prepared the mattress and blankets and as we laid down, my last thought was about when I could start to rebuild our home. Our exhaustion quickly over took us and we fell into a deep sleep praying the new day would bring hope.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there you go, everyone is at least alive! But the poor house is burned to the ground. Just in case any one was interested, I was singing the song "burnin' down the house" when I wrote the last chapter.

**So lets have LOTS of nice reviews so I don't have to put anyone else into mortal peril! :)**


	17. So now what?

**A/N: Thank you again for all the loverly reviews! I so appreciate them and they really did inspire me to write this chapter! So on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

So Now What?

**BPOV**

_April 18, 1863_

_It has been nearly 5 weeks since the tragic fire that destroyed our home. The first few weeks were the hardest, especially for Edward. His arm hurt him a lot and it was very difficult to keep him from trying to do too much. He was so ornery, Esme and I were constantly scolding him. He has not been a very good patient, that's for sure. As for my own injuries, the blistering was pretty bad, but Carlisle put a salve on it and we kept the wounds moist, which seemed to help the burns heal. There's a redness to the areas that were burned, but Carlisle said that with time they should fade._

_Unfortunately I think that the exposure I suffered during that ordeal has had lasting effects. I have not felt well since that day. I just can't seem to shake it. I haven't mentioned this to anyone, I know Edward would jump to conclusions and blow it out of proportion. I do hope that whatever illness I have it passes soon._

_Carlisle assured Edward that the splint and sling could be disposed of in the next week. Esme has been helping us sketch some ideas for rebuilding the cabin. I am quite excited about the plan. Edward wants it to be a frame house instead of a log cabin. It will take longer, and be more expensive because we'll need to get the timbers milled, but there is no talking him out of it. He keeps insisting on spoiling me. All I can do is sigh and shake my head. _

_We moved the animals up to the 'big house', it's what we've taken to calling Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house. It was just easier to take care of them up here than making daily trips to the old house._

_Esme and I have planted a garden. We have tomatoes, green beans, potatoes, onions, carrots, corn and wide fava beans. It has been hard work preparing the soil and getting the seeds into the ground, but Esme, assures me it's worth it. She has taught me so much._

_We're going to head over to the old house and continue clearing away the rubble. There's not much left, Edward is confident that once his arm is well, he and Carlisle will be able to start felling trees and getting the wood ready for building. They also want to start laying the foundation. Every time we go for a walk, Edward is looking down on the ground for flat stones._

_Things are really starting to look up. Where we were once hopeless, the plans with Esme and, Carlisle's encouragement have brought hope into our life._

I closed my journal and felt my eyes drooping. I was feeling very tired so I took my book back up to the loft and laid down on the bed. I awoke to the soft fluttering kisses and nuzzles of my dear husband. "Mmmmmm, that feels nice." I smiled with my eyes still closed.

"Love, supper is ready, you've been asleep all afternoon."

My eyes shot open and I could feel the blush pooling in my cheeks. "I had no idea I'd slept that long. Why did no one wake me? I should've been helping Esme!" Now I just felt guilty, sleeping the day away while everyone else was busy working.

"She didn't want to wake you, she said you've been looking tired, and I'd have to agree."

I sat up and stretched. I did feel much better after my rest, but I still felt bad about burdening Esme. We made our way down the steep steps to the main floor. She was setting out the food on the table and I rushed over to help with whatever I could. I made it two steps before catching my toe on the floor board. I went tripping forward until I was saved once again by my favorite strong arm. With his one good arm, he set me up right and gave me a reproving look. I just wrinkled my nose at him and walked more carefully over to Esme.

"What can I help with?" I had my hands out ready for any job she needed done.

"We're all set my dear, if you'd like to call outside to Carlisle and let him know we're ready, that would be fine."

I nodded and strode outside to where Carlisle was working, "supper is ready Uncle Carlisle." He clapped his hands appreciatively and followed me back in.

We all sat around enjoying another delicious meal, the men were very animatedly discussing the plans for the house while Esme and I listened on, every now and then interjecting an important detail.

Edward and I stood up and began cleaning the dishes. He would wash them and hand them to me to dry. We had perfected our system over the last few weeks. It seemed as though that horrible night put things in to greater perspective for both of us. I tried to respect and listen to the cautions Edward would give, and he never once mistrusted me again. I was finishing the last plate when a wave of nausea overtook me. I swayed a bit and had to use the table to steady myself.

Edward was immediately at my side, "what's wrong Bella? Are you alright?"

I took a few deep breaths and nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak quite yet.

"Bella you look positively ghostly, sit down before you keel over." He urged me to sit, but that didn't help. I tried to take a few more steadying breaths, but I could feel the awful wave of heat wash over my face and I knew what was coming. I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran out the front door.

Two steps off the porch I doubled over and began retching. This was the first time I had felt this awful. Edward was right behind me rubbing slow circles on my back, steadying me so I didn't step into my sick. I began to straighten when another wave of nausea caused me to heave again. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how my stomach felt like it was being turned inside out.

I stood up cautiously and took a few deep breaths. Edward handed me a cup of water which I accepted gratefully. I swished my mouth out of all the bitterness and then took a small sip. He removed the cup from my hand and helped me walk back inside.

Carlisle looked concerned and Esme's eyes were wide with worry. "Bella, how long have you been feeling ill?" Carlisle questioned.

"Since the night of the fire," I said softly. I looked up at Edward and thought he might explode, I'd never seen his face so purple. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid, I knew he would overreact.

"Bella! Why did you not say anything?" Edward blew an exasperated breath from his lungs.

"For this reason, I didn't want to make a fuss, it's really just a bit of nausea. This is the first time I've ever vomited." I looked over at Carlisle begging with my eyes to save me from Edward's paranoia.

"Bella, how long has it been since your last...uh...feminine cycle?" I looked wide eyed at Carlisle and knew that I must be the shade of a tomato from the heat I felt on my cheeks. I thought about it and while I wasn't terribly regular, it had been quite a while.

"I think before Valentines day, maybe the beginning of February?" I looked curiously as Carlisle was figuring something on the calendar. Edward had been pacing around the room huffing and puffing trying not to yell in frustration, then I looked at Esme. She seemed to have a sad but knowing look on her face.

I walked up next to her and she put her arm around my shoulder, "Bella, even if you had told us you were feeling ill, I don't think there's anything we could've done."

"Why Esme? What do you mean?" I was really confused now. Carlisle then chimed in, "Bella there's nothing I can do for you until sometime in the fall, probably the end of October."

"Carlisle! What do you mean there's nothing to be done for 6 months?" Edward was nearly pulling his hair out now, but I looked again at Esme and she smiled at me and nodded. Immediately my hand went down to my stomach and the realization hit. I was with child! I looked at Carlisle who confirmed my suspicions. A huge smile nearly cracked my face in two as I walked over to my fretting husband. I grabbed on to his shoulders, "Edward, it's going to take six months for the baby to be ready to be born."

He stopped and I thought his jaw would hit the floor. It didn't take long, though, for my favorite smile to creep across his face. "A BABY?" He jubilantly swept me up into his arms and swung me around. My eyes grew wide and he immediately stopped and put me down. "I'm sorry , so sorry Love, did I hurt you? Did I make you ill? I'm sorry."

I chuckled and shook my head and held his face in my hands. "You're going to be a pappa." I didn't think that his smile could get any bigger but it did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him fiercely. He pulled back and gazed deeply into my eyes, penetrating me with his emerald gaze. Slowly he placed a tender but passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you so much my little mamma."

"Ohhhh Bella, a baby! I am so happy for you!" Esme grabbed me up in a warm embrace while Carlisle clapped Edward on the back.

"Congratulations son, we couldn't be more pleased! Now we really do need to get to work on your house! There's not much time left!" We all shared a good laugh at the realization that things would start moving quickly.

_

* * *

_

June 1863

The men would be leaving soon for the auction, they were confident we'd make a handsome profit on most of the calves and several of the steer. They'd most likely be bought by a slaughter house and distributed to restaurants and inns and such. I just hoped they would be able to make enough to cover the cost of the house.

Up until now, Carlisle and Esme had generously footed the bill for so many of the expenditures. Esme and I had altered some the clothes we had already made to leave room for my growing belly. It was just a little bump right now, but I knew it wouldn't be long until I was as big as a house.

We were now working on linens for the new house, curtains, the mattress ticking and all the other things we would need. We also very much enjoyed making tiny dresses and diapers for the baby.

I had never asked this of Edward but I was curious, "Esme, how old are you?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I am 44 years old, Carlisle and I married when I was 18 and he was 22, much like you and Edward." She winked and went back to the blanket she had been working on. "Edward, came to live with us when I was 31. You know his birthday is coming up soon." She looked up staring blankly at something on the wall.

"That's right, it's on the 20th isn't it?" She acknowledged with a soft 'mhmm' but still seemed far away. "Esme? Are you feeling alright, you look so distracted."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

We continued chatting back and forth when Esme dropped her work and ran out the door.

She began heaving and throwing up gasping in between breaths. I held the same position Edward had for me when I got sick. When she was done she straightened up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my," was all she could say.

We quietly walked back inside and I couldn't contain my thoughts, "Esme, you don't think...I mean do you suppose that you might be...?" I let the question trail off and hang in the air between us. She looked positively bewildered.

"I thought I was going through the change of life, that it was too late. We've tried our whole married life to have children but we've never been able to conceive." She walked over to the calendar and began tapping on it with her fingers.

"I guess it could be possible...I just never thought..." She plopped down on her chair and looked up at me. I couldn't contain my grin and just beamed at her. She had wanted this her whole life, and I could help but be overjoyed. When we had found out about our own baby, I had felt a twinge of guilt and sadness for Esme. I knew she hadn't ever been able to have children of her own. Edward had been the closest thing to a child for her.

She shook her head again and looked up this time with eyes full of joy and a smile that could melt the snow in winter. "I guess we have double duty now. I'm glad you're getting better at stitching, because we have a lot to do!"

Edward quickly poked his head inside and asked us to come out to the workshop in the barn. He disappeared as quickly as he had shown up, so he didn't have time to observe our obvious state of confused euphoria. We stood up and composed ourselves, linked arms and headed outside.

Edward met us at the door and told me to cover my eyes. "Why Edward, I'll just trip and fall. Why do I need to cover my eyes, you know I don't like surprises!"

"I won't let you fall Bella, please just do this for me?" I huffed my disapproval but complied all the same. He gently guided my hips as I walked toward the barn. "Okay Love, open your eyes."

I looked down and saw the most beautiful rocking bassinet. It was perfect! Intricate head and foot boards that curved gently on the bottom and lovely spindled sides.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful! I love it, the baby will love it. Thank you."

"Carlisle turned the spindles this time, I wanted the carving to be perfect, so I did that part." I ran over and gave Carlisle a hug. I looked over at Esme and gave her a wink.

"It's beautiful, Carlisle, but I think you're going to need to make another." I walked back over to Esme and linked arms with her again.

Edward looked back and forth between us and Carlisle. Carlisle on the other hand was just working his mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"But I thought that it wasn't possible?" Edward blurted out.

"With God, all things are possible, Edward." Esme crossed over and took Carlisle's hands in hers, only having eyes for him. "I have been praying for this for 26 years now," Esme continued.

Carlisle's joy shone in every inch of his face. He was radiant with love for his wife, and I couldn't help but feel like we were intruding on their moment. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we walked away quietly giving them some privacy.

As we sat in the main room of the house waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return, I turned to Edward and asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He cocked his head to the side and considered it for only a moment, "I want a healthy baby. Boy or girl is of no concern to me." I nodded and continued my query.

"So if it's a girl what should we name her?" Again he thought a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't really thought about it all that much. Maybe Constance or Georgette?" I wrinkled my nose at those suggestions to which Edward let out a hearty chuckle. "Okay how about maybe Elizabeth, after my mother?"

"I like that. I think we should keep a list of the names we like." Edward took out a quill pen and my note book. He handed them over to me and retrieved the pot of ink. We began jotting down all kinds of names that we liked, boy and girl names alike.

The door opened and a beaming Carlisle and Esme came through the door. We both stood and gave them another big hug. "I think we're going to retire for the night. Esme, will you and Carlisle still be going into town tomorrow?" She nodded and I went on with my request, "could you pick up some more flannel and we can get started on some blankets for the _Babies_!?" I emphasized the last syllable to get another huge smile from Esme.

"Of course I will! We really are going to be busy, but I can't wait!" Esme and Carlisle headed toward their bedroom and we made our way up to the loft.

"This is truly a miracle for them," Edward marveled. I nodded in agreement, "and they are so deserving of their own child." He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my cheek softly.

"I couldn't agree more." Edward continued to plant soft kisses along my jaw and pulled my earlobe into his mouth causing a little moan to escape my lips. "You do know how much I love it when you make that sound don't you?" I waggled my eyebrows at him and reached up to kiss him soundly. He laid me gently on the bed and snuggled up next to me. We lay curled up into each other for some time when his hand drifted down to my swollen tummy. He lay his head on my stomach and began talking to the baby.

"Hello my little one. I hope you know how much you are loved." He kissed my belly and began to hum a tune.

"I've heard you hum that song before. What is it?" He looked up at me and wrapped his arms around me so that I was resting with my head on his shoulder.

"It's a tune that was inspired by you." He looked down at me and smiled.

"By me? You made up a song for me?"

"Mm hmmm. It's kind of like a lullaby. I would hum it to you when you had nightmares, in the beginning."

"Oh, it's beautiful Edward. I wish we had a piano, or even your dulcimer to play it on." I didn't mind hearing his beautiful baritone voice singing it though, his voice was always so soothing to me, and probably would be to our baby as well.

He kissed me once more and we both drifted off to sleep. I was sure the dreams I would have would be filled with all things baby!

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there! Double surprise! Now Bella is finally pregnant and bonus, Esme is too! So for those detail oriented types, Bella's Valentine present was a baby.

**So hooray and let me know through your wonderful reviews what you think!**

**I'm so excited, this story is nearing 30K hits and has passed 500 reviews! That makes me smile :D**


	18. Lazy Days and Goodbyes

**A/N: So the general theme through all the reviews for last chapters was "YAY FOR BABIES!" And I couldn't agree more! That's going to be fun to write about. Thanks again for ALL the FABULOUS reviews! I so appreciate hearing from all you wonderful readers!**

**Lazy Days and Goodbyes**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up early, hearing Carlisle and Esme preparing to leave. We had a quiet breakfast and I bid them farewell. As much as I loved my Aunt and Uncle, it would be nice to have some quiet, alone time with my wife.

I fixed some bread and butter for Bella, Carlisle had suggested it might help with the nausea to have some food before getting up and moving around. Quietly I climbed up the steep stair ladder to the loft. I didn't want to wake her, she had been fairly restless during the night.

I knelt down next to the bed and watched as her eyes fluttered and twitched. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her mouth twitched into a little smile and quickly returned to its peaceful state. I could watch her sleep for hours, but my favorite time was when she would talk.

As if she was reading my mind she began to mumble, "no no sweetheart, don't pull daddy's hair." I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face. I was still reeling from the news that Bella was pregnant. I had always wanted a family, and Bella and I had talked about it in general terms, but we had both agreed that children would come when the Good Lord saw fit. I guess now was the time.

I was somewhat nervous, I knew this was a difficult time for a woman, I could only hope that Bella's body was strong and that the baby would be okay. I was confident that Carlisle would help in whatever capacity he could. But I had no idea really, what to expect. I had never been around a pregnant human. Cows, I could handle, but I wasn't sure how to help Bella. I let out a soft sigh and watched as my angel began to stir.

She stretched her arms over her head and rolled on to her side looking particularly lovely this morning. Slowly her eyes began to open and she gave me a beautiful smile.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning my Love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I brought you some bread, Carlisle said it might help with the nausea."

"Mmm thank you, though I'm feeling fairly well right now." She took the bread and began to eat. I moved up onto the bed and began stroking her hair. I loved her hair, it was so soft, like touching strands of silk. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. When she looked up, she noticed I wasn't wearing my sling. The corners of her mouth turned down a bit in disapproval.

"Why aren't you wearing your splint OR your sling?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Carlisle did some strength tests on my arm this morning before they left and he said it would be alright if I took them off, so long as I promised to be careful with my arm for the next week or two." She took my arm in her hands and began rubbing softly over where the splints and bandaging had been. There were welts and some irritation and she gently rubbed the tender spots.

"I'm glad, I know how much they bothered you. But you do have to follow doctors orders! No over doing things!"

"I promise, Love, I won't over do it." I smiled and leaned forward capturing her lips in a slow searing kiss. We hadn't had any real privacy in weeks and neither of us had really been in any condition to do much more than smooch and I was longing to hold my dearest, longing to feel her skin next to mine.

She sat up and eyed me suspiciously, "what mischief are you plotting in your head Mr. Masen?"

"Who ME? I would never plot mischief." I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her body pulling her close to me. I began to nuzzle her neck causing the most alluring moan to come from her mouth.

"I..think..mmmm..you have quite a bit of mischief..running through your mind." She was tangling her fingers in my hair humming at my touches. I loved knowing that I could have this kind of effect on her. She had to know how she affected me. My kisses coming more urgently, I returned to her lips worshiping them. As her hands ran down my neck and back I let out a low primal groan and she immediately tensed and stopped what she was doing.

"Why did you stop Love?" I was near panting and was feeling a bit frustrated at the abrupt cessation of our activities.

"We have to be quiet, what about Carlisle and Esme?" He eye were wide with panic.

I smiled a devilish smile, "they already left for town. We have the house all to ourselves." I waggled my eyebrows up and down and watched as Bella's eyes went from panicked to smoldering with passion in seconds.

"Well, then lets not waste a single moment." She returned her hands to my back as I continued my assault on her neck and shoulder. She dragged her fingers along the edge of my untucked shirt sending shivers of pleasure over my skin. Slowly, almost painfully, she lifted the shirt over my head and left soft fluttering touches over my chest and back.

It had been so long since we'd been able to touch each other so intimately, I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head from sheer enjoyment. Softly I reached out to cup her face, "you are such an amazing creature. Do you know just how much I love you Bella?"

She smiled shyly and nodded, "I love you too Edward." I lifted her night dress and continued my caresses and reveled in the feeling of the closeness of our bodies. As she had in times past, Bella pushed my shoulders down and took control of the situation. She untied my pants and removed them, crawling back towards me. We moved together as if no time had passed at all, our rhythm in perfect sync. Every bit of pent up feeling and emotion was poured out between us. It was the most passionate we had ever made love to each other and I was overcome with emotion.

As we laid together for who knows how long, we enjoyed the silence. I especially enjoyed tracing small circles over her stomach. I wondered if she felt anything different. She really didn't seem any different, but I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel? I mean, do you feel anything...inside of you yet?"

She pondered the question and scrunched up her forehead. "No, I don't suppose so. Other than feeling nauseated, I really don't feel anything unusual. It's almost like it's not even real yet."

"What do you think it will feel like?"

"I really can't say. I've never done this before," she said saucily, raising her eyebrow at me in some sort of challenge.

"I know that Bella, I'm just...trying to imagine." She snuggled closer to my side and said, "I suppose it probably feels like what you're doing to my stomach but from the inside out. I have no idea what that will be like. It's sure to be strange, I have no doubt of that. But exciting at the same time."

"Bella are you happy to be expecting a child?" I looked tenderly into those beautiful brown eyes that had so captured me.

"I am Edward, I am so thrilled to be carrying this little person that we've created together."

My heart was overflowing with so many emotions at hearing her words. I felt the same way, I was so in awe of what she was going to be doing, the gift she was giving to me. The sacrifice of her body and comfort to give life to our child was astounding to me. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to my side, if that was even possible.

"I love you so much Mrs. Masen." We both drifted off to sleep not waking till the early afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward, I'm hungry," Bella looked over at me with the most adorable pout. She was pulling on her chemise and petticoat. We were finally getting dressed for the day.

"What would you like my dearest? I could slice off some cured ham with bread and butter." She immediately wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "How about some oatmeal with apple butter?" Again she dismissed that suggestion. "Bella, you're going to have to give me some idea as to what you want to eat."

She huffed in frustration, "I don't know what I want to eat. I just know that I'm hungry and all of those things you mentioned just sound terrible right now." She frowned and continued to put on her dress. I tucked my shirt into my pants and headed down the ladder, waiting for Bella to follow. She hadn't fallen down the ladder yet, and I didn't want to begin taking any chances now.

Once we had made our way into the kitchen she began rummaging through the shelves and cupboard for something appealing. I silently chuckled at her frustration. I had no idea that different foods would sound so terrible. I was more than a little bit surprised when she gave a triumphant "aha!" and turned around carrying a jar of pickled okra and a jar of apple butter.

I watched in horror as she proceeded to spread the apple butter on a piece of bread and topped it off with slices of pickled okra. She took a big bite and sighed, closing her eyes as she chewed.

"Does that really taste good? I eye the concoction with contempt.

"Mmmm it's delicious, would you like to try some?"

"Ummm, no I think I'll pass. But thank you?" It came out more like a question than anything else.

"Good, more for me then." She hungrily devoured the first sandwich and proceeded to make a second one. A shiver of disgust ran down my spine as I ate my ham with bread and butter. I silently hoped and prayed that this was a one time passing fancy. I don't know if I would be able to stand 6 more months of okra and apple butter.

We passed the rest of the afternoon tending to the animals and the garden she and Esme had planted. I would fill the cistern from the well as she would water down each section with a watering can. It was a long but pleasant afternoon, Bella though, was exhausted when we came back inside.

"Make sure to drink plenty, we don't want you to get dehydrated!"

"Yes father!" She teased as she slumped into a chair. I brought her a drink which she welcomed.

Supper was almost ready when we heard the wagon pulling up the lane. Carlisle helped Esme down and I moved around back to help unload the purchases. There were several more bolts of cloth and some more wood stock for a second cradle. Some sacks of flour and meal, sugar, and a small sack of salt.

Carlisle and I wanted to make sure the cabin was well stocked with provision for while we were gone to the auction. We were leaving the next morning to round up the cattle for sale and herd them down to Carson City. I didn't like the idea of leaving our two pregnant wives at home alone, but it was a necessity. We had to make a good deal of money at the auction to begin construction on the house.

I looked over at Esme and Bella, they were having an animated discussion about the purchases made today. I'm sure they were planning on what they would make first, blankets, or clothes or even diapers. When Bella had explained all of the things that would be needed for the baby my head began to swim. I was once again clueless as to the amount of paraphernalia one little tiny person could need. As I had tried to voice my concerns, I was chastised and scolded by Esme and Bella, who looked at me as though I had just blasphemed. I decided then I would simply nod and say, "yes dear."

Once everything was put away we sat down to a simple meal, discussing the goings on in town.

"Oh! Bella, we saw Angela in town. She asked about how your were doing," Esme said.

"I'm glad you saw her, how is she?" Bella seemed to light up when her friend had come up in the conversation.

"She is well, she wants to come and visit some time, so I suggested she come in a few days while the men were gone. I thought maybe she could help with some of the baby things, stay for a day or two."

"Oh Esme, that sounds perfect. Did you tell her about both of us expecting?" Esme gave a sly shake of her head.

"I thought I'd let you give her a surprise." Bella seemed genuinely pleased with that idea.

Carlisle then piped up, "Ladies, we would feel more at ease with our separation if we went over a few details and such."

Carlisle then proceeded to reiterate cautions about not over-exerting themselves and to be mindful of the wildlife in the area. Most animals would be out searching for food and mates, which can be a dangerous time. I think they were just humoring us because I noticed a slightly glazed over look in Bella's eyes, yet she continued to nod dutifully and acknowledge what we said at the appropriate times.

How I would miss my Bella. It was never a big deal when I was by myself. I never missed anyone or wanted for anything, but now, I knew how Carlisle felt on our trips away. We retired for the evening and I began to put together my bed roll.

Bella watched with a sad expression on her face. "I'm going to miss you terribly." Her words stung me and brought me to a sharp realization of how much I would miss her as well.

"I know, Love, and I will miss you infinitely more. We will be as swift as we can, trust me, neither Carlisle nor myself want to leave either of you for a moment." I gathered my sweet Bella into a tight hug not ever wanting to let her go. I quickly finished my preparations and we got ready for bed. Bella curled up next to me and I wished we could stay like that forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were up before daybreak and had everything ready by dawn. Esme and Bella had prepared a delicious breakfast and had packed up some food for our trip.

The time had come and we needed to saddle up and make our way out. Once I had cinched up the last strap on my saddle, I turned to my wife. My heart broke a hundred times as I saw the soft tears trailing down Bella's face.

I moved swiftly to her side and kissed away the tears that fell. She reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. We kissed with abandon, desperately trying to convey the depth of our feelings. After one last embrace I turned and mounted Jasper. Carlisle did the same and we quickly turned down the lane.

I couldn't chance looking back for I knew it would cause me to immediately turn around and never leave. I hoped that our women would be safe.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So they had their lovin' and now the men are leavin' think all will be well on the home front? If you're interested, on my profile is a link to how Edward and Carlisle are feeling as they're riding pushing the cattle to auction.

**Please remember to review! :)**


	19. While the Cats away the Mice Will Play

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews! Keep em' coming, I'm addicted! So the chapter title is pretty self explanatory! Make sure to review when you're done!**

**

* * *

**

While the Cats are Away the Mice Will Play

**BPOV**

I couldn't help the quiet sobs that shook my body as I watched Edward ride away. What if they didn't come back? What if one of them got injured? What if...? My mind was running away with negative thoughts and it just made me all the more depressed. I felt Esme's arms wrap around my shoulders. She whispered soothing hushes in my ear and I readily accepted her embrace. I don't know how she had done this so many times before.

"It does get easier dear, I know it's hard to watch them go, but we've got plenty to keep us occupied, and I'm just thrilled to have some company this time round."

I nodded my head mutely and plodded back into the house. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a little bit." I carefully ascended the ladder and collapsed on the bed. I immediately grabbed Edward's pillow and hugged it to my face breathing in his wonderful masculine aroma. I was going to be miserable for the next week and a half.

**EsmePOV**

I could see the agony on Bella's sweet face. I had endured the same despair the first time Carlisle had left on one of these cattle auction drives. I had done the same thing, so I gave her the space she needed to grieve for a bit, but we really did have a lot to get done.

I was so glad to have company during Carlisle's absence. The cabin could get eerily quiet, and having another body moving around really helped fill the silence otherwise present.

We had purchased quite of few bolts of cloth and with the scraps that I already had, we'd be able to piece together some lovely quilts for both the babies. I was looking forward to showing Bella all of the different things we had acquired at the general store.

We also had preparations to make for when Angela came to visit, we needed to tend the garden, and the other barn animals would need looking after as well. Life never stopped, even if you wanted it to.

I prepared some lunch and climbed up the ladder to the loft. My heart broke just a little to see the sad expression on Bella's face, even in her sleep. I knew she would probably be hungry and we both needed to make sure we were eating well, so I sat down and began rubbing her back.

As she stirred awake her eyes found mine and we both shared a silent communication of understanding. She knew I understood her pain. She sat up and stretched her arms at the same moment her stomach began to rumble.

"Sounds like you're ready for some lunch?" I chuckled.

"It would appear so," she agreed.

We ate our food and planned out activities for the rest of the afternoon. Mostly chores and such, but we did make some time for reading and writing. We were expecting Angela in the next day or two, so we made sure to have everything ready for her arrival.

As the evening drew to a close we were both fairly exhausted, but I knew that neither of us would have a very good sleep.

**BPOV**

I hadn't slept very well the last couple of nights. I had no idea how much I depended on the comfort of Edward's body next to mine. I was thrilled, though, when Angela finally arrived. Ben had dropped her off and planned to return in 4 days time.

Once we had gotten all caught up on the daily goings on, Angela became a little curious. "Bella, there's something different about you."

"Really? What makes you say that?" I was interested to see if she would figure it out on her own.

"I don't know, you have a different air about you. Almost like you're glow....wait a minute. Are you with child?" She was practically bouncing out of her seat by now.

The sly smile that spread across my lips was answer enough for her.

"You are aren't you?" I simply nodded and she threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. When will the baby come?"

"Carlisle thinks probably toward the end of October. But that's not the only good news Ange. Esme is expecting too!" I practically squealed the last bit of news. Her eyes grew wide, she was aware of Esme's heretofore inability to have a child of her own.

True to her charitable nature Angela was overcome with emotion and gently embraced Esme, heaping congratulations on both of us. We were giddy as a bunch of little girls as we showed her the cradle Edward had made for our baby, and all of the dresses and things we had already made.

"So what are we going to be working on while I'm here?" Angela was beaming with excitement.

"I thought maybe we would piece together a few quilts and maybe some more diapers and of course a few more outfits for the babies," Esme suggested pulling the fabric out of her sewing pile.

We spent a lovely afternoon at our own private quilting bee. I opted to stick with simple squares. Esme's was much more intricate having a star pattern in the center and a much more elaborate quilting technique. (**Link on my profile)**

The first night Angela and I stayed up much too late whispering to each other just like we used to in the boarding house. It was a little easier sleeping with someone in the bed next to me, even if it wasn't Edward. The ache I felt for his absence was dulled with all the activity we were engaged in. Still, my thoughts settled on him nearly all the time.

The next day we devoted to outdoor chores. The garden needed a fair bit of work, weeds were starting to make a home and we couldn't have that. We were chatting away when I heard a noise that chilled me to my bones.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began looking around for the source of the sound. I scanned the tree line and discovered what the low rumbling growl came from. A large tan cat was skulking through the forest, it's eyes were trained on us intently. Edward had insisted that when we were outside we have the rifle close by, but of course today was the one day I had forgotten to bring it out onto the porch.

Three things seemed to happen all at once. The large mountain lion bounded towards us, at the same time I was running backwards trying to get to the house without falling. As I moved backward I saw a brown blur streak past me issuing angry feral snarls. When I heard the vicious collision of the two animals I turned and ran at top speed into the house. I snatched the rifle from it's storage place and hurried back outside. Esme and Angela had moved up on to the porch and were watching in horror as the mountain lion tore at the much smaller wolf.

I moved clear of the house and cocked the rifle. It had been a while since I had practiced, but I did my best to remember what Edward had taught me. This was much more difficult, though. I had never really practiced on moving targets, and I didn't want to hit Jake.

I had to calm my heart down, it was beating so hard and fast I thought it would tear from my chest at any moment. I took two steadying breaths, closed my eyes and inhaled. When I opened my eyes I heard the painful howl and gasped as I saw Jake slump to the ground. The cat turned and stalked slowly toward me.

Again I picked up the rifle, placed the butt at my shoulder and took my aim. I held my breath for the short time it took to pull the trigger. I staggered backward, forgetting the force of the explosion. As if I was being controlled by an outside force I righted myself and cocked the rifle again. Aiming one more time at the stumbling animal, I sent off another shot. When I was sure the cat lay motionless I blew out a long breath and collapsed to the ground.

I couldn't hear anything more than muffled noise but I did feel two sets of arms helping me up and fluttering over me checking for any damage. As I stood, I realized Jake still hadn't gotten up. I shook off my daze and ran over to the wolf.

I sunk to my knees and surveyed the damage to poor Jake. He had a gash on his muzzle and some deep scratches on his shoulder. He was bleeding pretty bad and his eyes were closed. I began to stroke his head in between his ears, hoping to elicit some kind of response. His eyes fluttered and he lifted his head up.

"We're gonna get you all fixed up Jake. That's two that I owe you for." I turned back to the porch and called to Esme, "I need some bandages, a bucket of water, and a blanket, hurry please." She and Angela scrambled to get the things I requested and hurried back to my side.

Esme came right over, she already knew the story about Jake, Angela however, kept her distance. I forgot that I hadn't told her about Jake's role in saving me from the fire. "Don't worry Ange, this is Jake, he's the one that found Edward when the house caught fire. I promise he won't hurt you." She came a bit closer but still kept some space between herself and the wolf.

Esme and I tended to Jake's wounds as best as we could. We bound up the slashes on his shoulder with long strips of bandaging and washed the dirt and grass out of his other wounds. He was really weak so we scooted him onto the blanket and the three of us carried him to the porch. Esme fixed him a bowl of water and some food.

I sat down next to him and Angela sat next to me. As I stroked his fur, I recounted to her the whole tale of Jake, how I first met him, when Edward found out he was still coming around, how Edward had very nearly killed him, and then how he had saved me.

"That's amazing. I've never heard of any animal behave in such a way." She was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems none of the animals that come around Edward and I are normal," I chuckled.

"What does that mean?" She turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, when I first got here, the chickens hated me. They would be nice to Edward but when I came close they would attack me. They've learned though, that I'm the one that feeds them and so they mostly tolerate me. Rosalie, the milk cow, and I have had several good long talks. I had to come to a truce with her after she knocked me into a pile of manure. Alice, my horse, and I have a great understanding, she enjoys me grooming her and in return she doesn't get so riled up as to cause me to fall off when we ride. And Edward has mentioned having more than one heart to heart with Jasper, his horse." I gave my speech with a completely straight face, which is why, when I looked at Angela in total seriousness she nearly doubled over with laughter. I could only hold my composure for so long before we were both rolling in hysterics.

Esme came out of the house just then, "what on earth has you girls in such a tizzy?"

"I was just explaining to Angela about our unique family of animals."

"Ah, well that certainly does explain it. They are with out a doubt most unique."

I checked on Jake one last time before we turned in for the night. I hoped he wouldn't run off like he did last time. I wanted to make sure he was going to be alright.

We woke the next morning and set about quilting and making some more dresses for the babies, these were a bit larger for when they got bigger. It was not an easy task stitching tiny sleeves together and having to then attach them to the rest of the garment was even more difficult.

Esme was regaling us with stories of Edwards childhood. She and his mother were very close and they often came for visits. She was recounting the day that Edward dressed himself, "he was probably 6 years old at the time. He did his shirt just fine, but he put his pants on backwards and refused to hear anything different. That boy was so obstinate he kept those pants on the wrong way all the day long." We all erupted into laughter waiting to hear more of the story, but we were interrupted by the clip clop of horses. The needlework forgotten, we rushed to the front door and there coming up the lane were all three of our husbands.

Edward dismounted and I closed the distance between us in two heartbeats, "you're early!" He swept me into his arms and swung me around. I began peppering his face with dozens of kisses and finally captured his lips with mine. We savored the embrace for as long as we had air. When we broke apart he gently set me down.

"Oh, Love, how I have missed you. I cannot even begin to explain the ache that I felt when I was apart from you." I leaned up and kissed him again deeply.

"You have no need, I felt the same aching."

We walked back toward the house when Jake popped his head up off the porch. Edward turned and looked at me then back at Jake. "What is he doing here?" Edward's brow furrowed up a bit and I took his hand in mine.

I walked Edward to the carcass of the dead mountain lion and explained, "Jake kept this monster occupied long enough for me to get a clean shot off." The big cat was too heavy for us to try and move it so we just had to leave it until the men came home.

Edward took me by both shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes, "You're not hurt are you? Any of you?" By now Ben and Carlisle had come over to where we were standing.

"No we're all fine. Jake saved the day again. We were out in the garden, I had forgotten the rifle inside," Edward made to say something but I shot my hand up, "I know, I know it was foolish to forget something like that." Edward backed down and motioned for me to continue. "We heard a growl from the tree line and before I knew it the cougar came bounding towards us and at the same time Jake came out of nowhere and they began to fight. I ran inside, got the rifle and took it down with two shots. Jake, though, got the worst of it. Carlisle, maybe you could take a look at the wounds?" Carlisle nodded and wrapped his arm around Esme.

"Bella, you are simply amazing, truly a force to be reckoned with." Edward pulled me into another searing kiss, making me completely forget everything I had wanted to ask him. After several more minutes of welcome homes, I was able to shake some sense into my head.

"So how did the auction go? Did we make enough?" I watched as Carlisle and Edward had some kind of silent exchange. When he turned back to me my heart fell, he looked defeated.

"It wasn't enough was it? We can't afford it can we?" Tears were brimming in my eyes, when I saw that scoundrel crack my favorite smile.

"We have _more_ than enough Bella. In fact, we bought a load of timber from the mill before we came home, that's why Ben's here with the wagon. We dropped off the wood at the old homestead before we came here."

"Really?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe things were going to be starting. That we were going to be able to build our dream home.

"Really!" I was showered with more kisses, I would never get enough of his kisses. We all gathered up and headed inside for some supper.

Angela and Ben left the next morning and Edward promised to take me to the old homestead to see what he had planned. Jake was already gone. Carlisle had looked at his wounds and didn't think there was anything he could do for them. I just hoped that he would be alright.

As I was walking to the kitchen I turned to Edward and asked, "Are you sure you have your pants on right?"

I had to laugh as Edward threw his head back and groaned. "Esme," he hollered, "please tell me you didn't share the story of my backwards pants day!"

Esme poked her head out of her bedroom, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Edward. We chatted about a lot of things while you were gone. I can't be expected to remember everything we discussed." She gave me a wink and closed the door again.

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry handsome, I think it's rather cute. Maybe our son will be just as hard headed as you."

"So you think it's a boy do you?" He curled his arms around my waist from behind, resting his hands on my growing bump.

"Mmmm, perhaps, though it could be a girl. I guess we'll have to wai...." I gasped, "did you feel that Edward?" I made to turn around but he held my tummy firmly. We waited quietly, "Again! Tell me you felt it." This time he turned to me with his eyes shining.

"That's our little baby in there," Edward whispered. He was gently caressing my swelling stomach and I couldn't help but reach up and pull him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms aournd me again pulling us tightly together and the baby kicked again. "Hey, it's not nice to kick your pa, little one." We both marveled together at this milestone. I was so glad that Edward hadn't missed it.

He was readying the wagon to go to the old place, which gave me time to ruminate. I had been feeling strange flutters for a couple of weeks, but I had never felt an outright jab. It was the most bizarre feeling. I could just imagine little arms and feet jutting out, the little body rolling around having a nice swim inside. I was chuckling when Edward came in. He looked at me questioningly.

"I was just imagining our baby having a nice swim inside of me. That's kind of what it feels like sometimes."

"You never cease to confound me Bella, I never know what you are thinking, least of all what you're going to say."

"But that's why you love me," I stated matter of factly.

"That's only one small reason why I love you. It would take the rest of eternity to tell you all the reason why I love you."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and wrapped the other around my waist. Our gazes locked and seemed to meld us together. Slowly, with so much tenderness he brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed that electric sensation that pulsed through me. When he made a second pass, I pressed myself into him and silently asked for more. I was so glad Edward was home.

"Come on Love, let's go take a look at the old homestead."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	20. A Dream Coming True

**A/N: Once again a big thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry this got out a little later, my kids are out of school on a break so I don't have quite as much typing time, AND this was kind of a difficult chapter for me to get into. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

A Dream Coming True

_August 18, 1863_

_Progress on the new house is moving along at a quick pace. Edward takes me with him when he can, he's there an awful lot. It's getting terribly exhausting just doing simple things. My belly is growing more and more each day it seems like. Feeling the baby moving inside of me is pretty common now. If I'm still, sometimes I can even _see_ the little pokes and swishes that his arms and legs are making. (I'm fairly sure it's a boy, I don't know why though) It's still such an amazing thought that I'm going to be a mother. I've firmly decided to use Esme as my role model for nurturing this child. She is everything my own mother was not and I am so grateful to have her as an example. I think I would feel much less prepared without having been able to observe and talk with her over these last few months._

_I'll admit it was quite heart breaking when Edward first took me to the old homestead. The entire cabin had been demolished already. Edward and Carlisle had hauled away most of the ash and debris that was left over. I wept silently for all the hard work that Edward had poured into that home. We both walked quietly around the property, and I could only be thankful that nothing else had been damaged; the barn and corral were both fine, the cold house was intact, everything else was fine._

_He showed me where the new foundation would go. This home would be significantly larger than the little log cabin that had been there before. According to the plans that we had drawn out with Esme, it would have a large Central fireplace that would serve as a cooking hearth, and much to my delight it would have an iron oven as well! There would be a large parlor with a dining area towards the back of the house and on the other side of the house a store room and pantry. A set of stairs on the right side of the house would lead up to the bedrooms. _

_Edward assured me there would be enough space for two large bedrooms and even a study nook for me. The chimney would also have openings in both bedrooms. The doors could be opened in the winter to heat the rooms and closed in the summer when they weren't necessary. _

_He and Carlisle are going to outfit the kitchen with a pump and a sink with a drain to the outside. It will be so very nice to not have to draw water by hand from the well anymore. We would also have a large covered front porch and a total of 7 windows._

_I am trying to keep Edward in check, but of course he just insists that it is his right to spoil me and I am not to argue one bit. We have been able to hire some help in the construction of the house which is helping to move things along, and Ben Cheney has been able to come up a few times as well. Edward really wants to be able to move back in before the baby comes. I hope that's the case, it's been wonderful being able to stay with Carlisle and Esme, but I really do miss having our own home._

_On a different note, my memoire is nearly complete. I'm hoping to send it to a publisher, perhaps in New York, if I can sell it, I just might be able to do something special for Edward._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPOV**

It was the first of September, the air was still warm but not as oppressive as July and August had been. Carlisle and I had been working on the house nearly non-stop for the last two months and it was finally starting to resemble a liveable structure. I was excited to take Bella to see the progress. We had just finished most of the stone work on the hearth in the kitchen and I knew Bella would be anxious to see it.

She and Esme had been very busy tending a very prosperous garden. I was impressed with the amount of vegetables they were able to harvest from it so far. They were planning on doing quite a bit of preserving in the next few weeks. The apple trees in Esme's back yard would be ready for harvest soon too.

I had been very much enjoying my morning planning the days activities curled up against my beautiful Bella. Despite what she thought, she grew more beautiful the rounder she became. My hand was resting on her swollen belly enjoying the sensation of our baby moving just beneath her delicate skin. It still filled me with awe to see her so ably carry our child as it grew and matured within her.

Bella began to stir awake and turned, with great effort, into my chest. She heaved a sigh and rubbed her belly. "Ugh, I feel like a huge turtle turned on my back, it's nearly impossible to roll over," she pouted, rubbing her belly.

"I don't think you look like a turtle," I mused softly into her ear. She gave me a playful slap on the chest.

"You better not. You'd be in a heap of trouble if you did."

She was so adorably ornery in the mornings. I rubbed her back eliciting grateful sighs of appreciation. I couldn't imagine the stress her body was under, changing so drastically in just a few short months. She had remained relatively small until about 6 weeks ago when she just seemed to blossom.

Contrary to what she thought, I greatly enjoyed her new body. The increased fullness of her breasts was maddening, but now that corsets and stays no longer fit, the lack of restraint drove the gentleman in me to complete distraction. There were times when she caught me staring unabashedly at her figure. In those moments she would blush profusely and start throwing anything she had in hand. If her hands proved empty, the glare was enough to send chills down my spine.

"Do you know how beautiful you are in the morning? How beautiful you are period?" I was whispering softly into her ear.

"Don't tease, it's not nice," she murmured into my chest. I reveled in the sensation of her soft lips on my skin.

"Love, I speak the truth. I told you I would never lie to you. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld."

"I think you might need spectacles then," she was shaking her head still buried in my chest. It was a good thing she couldn't see my eyes rolling.

"Are you looking forward to seeing the new house?"

"Mmm, yes very much so," she stretched her arms high above her head and tried to push up to sitting. I sat up quickly and gave her my hand to help her up.

"I will be glad to have my body back to myself. I feel like I've been invaded by an unknown creature."

"I'm sorry Bella, it must be frustrating to not be able to do things you used to be able to do. It won't be too much longer, and just think of what we'll have to show for it." I tried to be bright and upbeat, but it just seemed like nothing I said was ever the right thing to say.

"Ha! Not much longer in deed. Let's see you carry a 20 pound stone on your front for the next two months and we'll see if you think time flies by so quickly." I winced and began to dress. She was in a delicate state today. I don't know if I would be able to say or do anything with out upsetting her.

"You're right my Love, I'm being terribly insensitive." She crossed her arms and let out a small _humph._ "I'm sorry Bella, what can I do to help you this morning."

Her head remained low as she shook it back and forth slowly. "Just stop it! I'm being horribly fickle and you're just...you're just perfect as usual." She burst into tears and threw her head in her hands. I sat down next to her cautiously taking her into my arms. This was one of those situations no amount of discussion can ever prepare one for. I held her until she was done, then lifted her chin so that I could look into her lovely brown eyes.

"I love you Bella Masen." I gently pressed my lips to hers trying to erase any feelings of insecurity she might be having. It seemed to work because I could feel her body relaxing. "Come let's get you dressed and fed, I can't wait to show you the house."

I assisted her with her dress, trying to suppress the baser feelings that had been stirring within me for the last while. When I was done with the buttons in the back I climbed down the ladder and helped her down as well. She wobbled even more now that her belly had begun to protrude. Her center of balance had been precarious before but now it was downright lethal.

We ate quickly and prepared for our journey. Carlisle and Esme were going to be coming along to see the progress as well. We had arranged some blankets and cushions in the back of the wagon to make the women more comfortable, but I'm not sure how well it was working. Both Bella and Esme looked rather uncomfortable, but I couldn't figure if it was just generally being uncomfortable and pregnant or if it was the accommodations of the wagon.

"Ladies, please cover your eyes. We want this to be a real surprise," I said eagerly. I heard Bella huff at my request, but she complied. We pulled up the lane of the old homestead and I was almost shaking with anticipation. I hoped that she would be able to imagine the finished product, that she could imagine our family living here. I had already seen the vision play out in my mind seeing little brown haired children running through the yard, Bella sitting on the porch working on one project or another, I couldn't wait for that future.

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes, Edward was so silly about surprises sometimes, but I humored him. I was utterly relieved when the wagon came to a halt, my backside was in agony. I would insist on driving home and have the men sit back there and see how comfortable it was. I carefully took hold of the side of the wagon and waited for Edward to help me down. Once I felt his strong hands on my hips I reached out for his shoulders. Safely on the ground he stood behind me and guided me to where I would get the best view.

"Open your eyes," his warm breath washed over my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and took in the sight before me. I don't know what I was expecting but it didn't look like what I had pictured in my mind. The bottom floor was framed completely, with openings for the doors and windows. There was planking on the floor and the foundation looked sturdy and sure.

I slowly walked toward the front door opening. It was a good 2 feet off the ground, the porch had yet to be built, I leaned over the threshold and peered in the opening. I turned to look at Edward, he was running his hand through his scraggly bronze hair and the expectant gaze in his eyes was piercing. I couldn't help but smile my satisfaction as I walked over to take his hands in mine.

"It looks wonderful my dear. Can we go inside?" I wanted to try and imagine everything in it's place.

"Of course we can, it's our house." He gave me a playful wink and walked me back to the front door. He easily lifted me through the opening, and hopped up closely behind me. As I walked in I could see the skeleton for the stairs to my right and what I imagined to be the pantry directly behind the stairs. The fireplace was finished almost to where I imagined the second floor to be. It was a collection of thoughtfully placed field stones and the mantle was a beautiful piece of oak.

There was a nice sized opening into the parlor, but it was the other side I was more interested in seeing. Sensing my excitement, Edward took my hand and walked me around to the kitchen side of the room. The opening on this side was much larger, in order to accommodate the kettle and cast iron griddle that was built in the side of the structure. As my eyes roamed over the hearth I smiled like I'd just received the best present ever; there on the left side was a cast iron oven.

I turned to Edward and hugged him more fiercely that I think I ever had before. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"So I take it everything meets with your approval?" He chuckled.

"Everything looks wonderful, Edward."

We walked through the rest of the house, Edward pointing out different features of the first floor. I would suggest where to put different pieces of furniture, and Edward would nod in agreement.

Esme came over finally and put her arm around my shoulder. "So Bella, what do you think?"

"Oh Esme, everything is wonderful. This will truly be a dream house. I can't wait until it's done!"

"They really have outdone themselves haven't they?" I nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Everything was wonderful. I honestly couldn't have hoped for anything better.

Apparently the house wasn't the only thing the men had been working on. They had been getting home late and staying in Carlisle's barn until well after dark. I had been curious, but Edward would just push my inquiries aside. Edward helped me down from the house and led me over to the empty barn. He pushed open the door and I was shocked at what lay before me.

They had completed a long trestle style table and a set of 4 chairs, all very finely crafted, a large chest of drawers and a hutch, and a beautiful bed frame waiting for the cords to be strung. The head board had a lovely detail carved along the edge and a simple design carved in the middle. The baby's cradle had also been brought over and was sitting next to the bed frame as well.

"Edward, these are magnificent. Is there anything you can't do?" He sweetly reached around my stomach and began rubbing my swollen belly.

"I can't do this." He looked softly into my eyes. I leaned back into his chest and tilted my head up toward his and gave him an awkward upside down kiss. I giggled a bit when his stubbly chin tickled my nose.

We walked back over to the wagon and I paused, remembering acutely the jarring ride over.

"Um, Edward, I think I should drive with Esme up front and you and Carlisle can share the back."

"Why ever for? Weren't the blankets and cushions helpful?"

I glanced over at Esme and she just shook her head with a soft laugh. I knew she and I were united when she came to stand next to me.

"Edward, ride in the back with Carlisle. It won't kill you to be a passenger for once. Carlisle, please?" Esme indicated his assistance into the front of the wagon was needed. I waited similarly by the other side of the wagon for Edward. I heard him grumble something but chose to ignore what ever it was.

The ride back to Carlisle and Esme's was much more pleasant than the ride to the old homestead. We waited for our men to help us down. We then headed back toward the house.

"We're going to start putting up some of the vegetables. We'll have some food ready in about an hour." Esme called behind us. It was a bit amusing to see them both shaking their heads back and forth not know exactly what to do.

**EPOV**

"Can't believe I'm being kicked out of my own driver's seat," I mumbled half to myself, half out loud. I lifted Bella up and handed the reins to her. She gave me a sugary sweet smile and turned back to Esme.

I hoisted myself up into the back of the wagon and drew a pointed look from Carlisle. "Not a word, Edward. We don't say a single word, unless you'd like to make yourself comfortable in the barn for the night."

"I know Carlisle, I'm still trying to figure out how to handle the mood swings," I whispered.

"You and me both," he chuckled under his breath.

We rode in silence for sometime. I kept shifting to try and find a comfortable position, which was impossible. I sighed and my shoulders slumped in defeat. Now I understood in part how the women were feeling and I wasn't even with child.

"This really is quite uncomfortable," I said to Carlisle. He nodded his agreement and made to shift his position as well.

When we arrived at the big house we helped the ladies down and watched as they headed back to the house. They made mention of their plans and when food would be ready. I was still at a loss as to how to deal with Bella's fluctuating emotions. Carlisle clapped me on the back and we turned into the barn. Once the animals were settled, we began on a work table for the kitchen and a dressing table for the bedroom.

We had settled into a comfortable working rhythm and needed little communication to be effective. The soft hum of the saw, as I pulled it back and forth, was almost soothing. I was lost in thought when I heard Bella screaming from the porch.

"Carlisle, come quickly, there's something wrong with Esme. Hurry!"

I looked up to Carlisle who had gone stone still. We both dropped our tools and ran as fast as our legs would carry us to the house.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked in a panic.

Esme was clutching her stomach, her face twisting in agony.

"It's too soon Carlisle, it's much too soon," she whispered.

I felt completely useless as I watched Carlisle help Esme up and to their room. I took Bella into my arms and pressed her to my chest. I drew a sharp intake of breath when I noticed the stain of blood on the back of Esme's dress.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, it's another totally mean cliffy! Sorry (but not really). Love to hear from you all! Review review!


	21. Making Everything Ready

**A/N: So sorry to everyone that this update is a little late in coming, but I was out of town for a couple of days and unable to post anything. I have read and tried to respond to all the wonderful reviews. Thank you so very much! So here is the much anticipated continuation of Esme's saga.....**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

Making Everything Ready

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat next to my wife gently stroking her hair. Even in sleep her features were crumpled in sadness. She was finally resting and I could let my vulnerability out, I could turn Dr. Cullen off and deal with my own sadness.

The bleeding had slowed to just a tiny bit of spotting. I had seen this many times before in my medical career, and it usually ended badly. Whether it was infection or too much blood loss, the mother often ended up dying.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned to see both Edward and Bella standing beside me. Edward held his hand out to me, pulled me up and led me out of the room. Bella took my seat next to Esme, I knew she would be alright for a little bit.

I walked outside and for the first time I was the weak one. I was the one who broke down. Silently Edward pulled me into a hug and let me fall apart. He had wisdom beyond his years to know I needed this release but couldn't do it in front of Esme.

After an eternity and all the tears I had were shed, he released me and stepped back.

"Is...is the baby...?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He knew how much we had wanted a child of our own, as much as we loved him, it was different.

"The baby is still in her womb. I don't know if it will be still born, I don't know why she began to bleed. I don't know..."

"But that is good news, that all is not lost, isn't it?" He was so hopeful. I wasn't sure, after all the death and tragedy I had seen as a doctor, that I could be that optimistic.

"All we can do is pray. Esme will have to stay in bed for the rest of her term, I'm afraid if she exerts herself, she will not be able to keep the child inside long enough." My shoulders slumped forward as I rubbed my hands roughly over my face.

"Then we will do all that we can to lighten her load."

All I could do was nod and move back toward the cabin. I pushed open the door and headed straight into our bedroom. Esme was still asleep and for that I was grateful. The less she became agitated the better. Bella had taken the soiled linens and was washing them, I don't know what I would've done with out she and Edward. It would certainly be a long several months.

**BPOV**

_Sept. 30, 1863_

_It has been a stressful couple of weeks. Esme's bleeding has completely stopped, but Carlisle insists she remain in bed, and I'm inclined to agree. She's a bit frustrated and sore from staying in the same spot for so long. Her belly is swelling with the growing child, which has been a huge relief to all. _

_Because of all the tumult, my birthday passed by with out much ado, which was fine with me. Edward was sweet as ever and presented me with a cake that he made himself (under Esme's direction I'm sure) and a beautiful mirror that will hang on the wall in the dressing area of our new house._

_I have been doing as much as I can, but I'm slowing down too. I have a little more than a months time before the baby is expected. It's all I can do to waddle around the house doing basic chores. Bending over is impossible, and when I do have to pick anything up off of the floor, it's quite the production._

_Edward walked into the cabin one day when I was trying to pick up a spoon I had dropped. I was squatted down with one hand on the floor for balance and the other hand was picking up the dropped object. Once I had retrieved the spoon I braced myself and slowly walked my hands back up my legs until I could straighten out. He looked nearly giddy watching my efforts until he caught my death stare. "NOT A SINGLE WORD MISTER!" I shouted. I think he learned his lesson after that._

_Esme and I had been working on baby clothes and we had amassed a pretty good stack of gowns, blankets and diapers. Edward was able to get several sets of sterling silver diaper pins for both babies, that was a big relief, we weren't sure how long it would take Tyler to order them into the general store._

_Now we were working on curtains for the new house. The men had backed off the construction a little bit right after Esme's crisis, but have since returned to the building with renewed zeal. Edward tells me it's almost finished; the rooms look like rooms with walls and everything. The windows are in and the doors are hung. They are working on finishing touches in the kitchen and in a week or two Edward and Carlisle will make one final trip into town to pick up all the cooking utensils, plates, and other sundry items to outfit the house. _

_They will also bring Angela back with them. She has agreed to stay with us to help with the birth of the baby and all the household chores for a little while. I can't begin to say how grateful I am for her willingness to help._

_I can't believe time has flown by so quickly. Edward and I have come so very far in such a short time. We have a new home, a baby coming, and a love deeper than I ever thought possible. I truly do feel so blessed._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oct. 16 1863

The stew and biscuits were almost finished, it was Edwards favorite meal. Esme was sitting at the table setting out the plates and utensils I had given her. She was still taking things slowly, but I could tell she was feeling much better. She seemed to have more hope than a few weeks ago. I was so happy that they hadn't lost the baby. I don't think I could've handled the guilt of my continuing healthy pregnancy, with her failed one, living in the same house.

The men came in unusually jovial this night. I looked up from the hearth to see them shaking hands and pounding each other on the back.

"What's the good news?" I inquired as I walked over to my husband. He leaned over and wrapped me in a big hug.

"It's ready," he whispered softly into my ear.

"Really? We can move in?" I was so hopeful for this day. I knew the baby would be coming soon and I so wanted to be in our new house by then.

I had been having pains but they were never regular and wouldn't last very long. Carlisle told me the pains had to be a few minutes apart and coming regularly, so I never worried about them. They were just bothersome. I was diligently reading the midwifery book we had acquired from the general store a while back, it was very informative. I felt fairly confident in my ability to bring forth this child. I even made Edward read the book with me. It was quite amusing to see his face contort at some of the descriptions. I laughed myself silly when he nearly passed out from looking at one of the drawing of the birth process.

Edward and Carlisle made plans to go into town the next day for all the supplies we would need. They were going to be taking both wagons into town because not only would we need the hard goods, we'd also have to outfit nearly the entire pantry with at least the basic staples.

"So is the furniture in place then?" I was curious as to exactly what Edward meant when he said it was finished.

"Yes Bella, the bed is set up with the cradle right beside, the dining table and chairs are all in place, we have the settee in the parlor with the two big chairs on either side, the work table in the kitchen is in place and the pump is tested and working. Everything is perfect. Carlisle even said we could use the bed in the loft for the second bedroom when Angela is with us so she'll be comfortable."

I threw my arms around him and planted a big kiss on his lips. He eagerly wrapped his arms around me and drew me in close to his side. We didn't linger too long since Carlisle and Esme were right there, but it was still a kiss that made me swoon.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful. I can't wait for moving day!"

With this milestone almost finished, there was one more thing I wanted to accomplish. I needed to get my manuscript to a publisher in New York. I had painstakingly duplicated three more copies of my memoire and had inquired about publishers the last time I was in town. I knew where they needed to go, I was just nervous to send them.

I was trying to work up the nerve to ask Edward to take them to the post when they went to town tomorrow and I guess I was distracted enough that he noticed.

"Bella," he touched my cheek and brought my eyes to his, "where are your thoughts? You seem so far away."

Here it was, my opportunity to tell him all that I've been working on. I don't know why I felt so nervous, probably because that memoire bared my entire existence for anyone to see.

"Edward, you know I've been writing a lot lately right?"

"Of course Love, you spend most of your free time scratching away in your journal." He smiled reassuringly so I pressed on.

"Well, it's not just a journal, I've been compiling a memoire that I want to try to have published."

"Really? I had no idea it was that involved. Bella, I think that's wonderful. I always knew, even before I met you that your true dream was to become an authoress. All that business about a home of your own being your only dream was just the longing of a scared young woman who was desperate for safety."

"Oh, a home of my own is most definitely a dream of mine, one that is about to come true, thanks to all your hard work," I kissed him soundly on the lips. "But you're right about my writing, that has always been my dream."

"I know it has my love, what can I do to help you?"

"I have three copies of the manuscript prepared, I was wondering if you could post them tomorrow when you're in town. The addresses are already on each package, they just need to be sent off." I looked up hopefully, seeing only love and pride and adoration radiating from his face.

"I will make certain of it Bella. I'm so proud that you've accomplished this," he looked down and picked up my hands with so much tenderness. "Do you think you'd let me read it?"

I knew he was going to ask this question. I don't know why it was hard for me to let him read my story, I guess because he played such a large part in it, but it still felt strange to have him read it. I was really going to have to get over my fear of people reading what I wrote if I wanted to be successful.

"It's alright if you don't want me to read it, that's fi..," I cut him off with a kiss and a smile. He was so thoughtful of my feelings I couldn't help but feel like he deserved to read the manuscript.

"No, Edward, I want you to read it. I just....it's silly really,"

"Nothing about this is silly Bella," he chided.

"I just feel a little bit shy having you read the story, because it's not just about me, it's about you too."

"So I'm in there too huh?" He was chuckling now.

"Well, of course silly! It is a memoire of a frontier mail order bride, naturally her husband is going to play a significant role in the story." I shook my head like he should've already known.

"Ahh, I see. Well, from what I've heard, the folks on the east coast love to read those kinds of stories. I'm sure it will do very well my love. So...can I read it?"

"Yes, I'll give you the master copy when we're done with the chores if you want."

"I want very much. I'm sure it will be captivating and wonderful."

I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning up the dishes. I had another contraction pain that was stronger and it made me stop what I was doing. I inhaled sharply and rested my hand on the top my belly. Some part of the baby was poking up into my ribs and causing me a great deal of discomfort. Not to mention my belly was hard all over with the tightening of the muscles.

Edward eyed me suspiciously and asked, "what's wrong love?"

My eyes were pinched shut and I was trying to push the baby down out of my ribs. I took a few steadying breaths and my lack of verbal response increased Edwards concern. "Bella! What is wrong? What's going on?" He placed his hands on my stomach and his eyes grew wide in fear when he felt the hardness of my stomach. "Oh my...what's going on Bella? Is it time? Is this...?"

I shook my head and put my finger up asking for a minute's reprieve. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his messy hair. This was precisely why I hadn't mentioned anything about these pains before. I knew he would completely overreact and of course I was right. Once the pain had passed and my muscles began to relax a bit I was able to speak again.

"Edward, calm down. It's just my body getting ready to have the baby. It's not time yet and I don't think it will be for another couple of weeks. I'm not having any of the other signs of readiness that Carlisle or the book talked about. Please stop worrying."

"I just don't want to miss anything. Though I don't know how I'm going to stand seeing you in pain. I think that will be the worst part of the whole thing."

"I know, I'm a little bit scared about that too. But there's no changing our minds now huh?"

We both chuckled and finished our tasks. I fetched the memoire for Edward and as he settled down to read, I checked in on Esme.

"Is there anything you need Esme? I'm closing up the kitchen and just wondered if you wanted a snack for later?"

"No Bella, I'm fine. Thank you dear."

I made my way up to the loft and readied myself for bed. Edward was still downstairs reading. I called down and let him know I was going to sleep. The only response I got was a 'Umhmm'. I smiled, I guess he was enjoying the book. I could only hope the publishers did too.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So has everyone calmed down? I didn't make Esme have a miscarriage, but for a woman her age with no previous births, she wasn't going to escape scott free. Last chapter got 54 reviews! Can we beat that? I think we can. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts!


	22. Moving Day

**A/N: So we came very close to breaking the review record...just needed 4 more people to pipe up ;) Thanks again, I love hearing your comments–they're better than fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

Moving Day

**EPOV**

As I crawled into bed next to my sleeping angel I couldn't stem the feelings of awe and amazement I felt for her. While reading through her memoire, I felt like I was meeting Bella all over again, but through her eyes. She was able to so eloquently narrate her life and all of the circumstances that led to her being my wife, one couldn't help but be drawn in. I was still having difficulty grasping how much pain she had been through, but also just how far she had come in her process of healing. I was also stunned at how much stock she put into my role of helping her heal.

I felt like I had been so selfish and demanding, but she had certainly seen something quite entirely different. I was so humbled to realize she viewed me as a savior of sorts. I don't know if she realizes that she has filled a similar role in my life. From the moment we began to correspond she brought purpose to my existence. That was solidified the moment I met her, fault and lies be damned, I knew she would make me whole.

I leaned over and brushed my lips gently on her cheek. She shifted closer to me and settled her back against my chest. I drifted off to sleep once again thanking God for this beautiful creature who was my wife.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I awoke with sun and stretched my arms. Today was going to be a big day, Carlisle and I had been charged with purchasing the majority of the things we'd need to outfit the new cabin. The women had already written up a lengthy list of items, I just hoped that Tyler had most of these things in stock, otherwise we'd have to wait for them to be ordered in.

I had also been granted the responsibility to mail off Bella's manuscripts to the different publishing houses. I certainly had high hopes for the success of her book, not only was it heartfelt, it was expertly written. Anyone should be able to see that.

I watched quietly, propped up on my elbow, as my lovely Bella stirred awake. She smiled with her eyes closed as she reached out for me. I took her delicate hand in mine and began trailing soft kisses from her finger tips up to her shoulder. She began to shudder, "that tickles," she murmured. Her shivers turned to giggles as I began working the soft skin of her neck and ear.

"Edward, stop it, that tickles and I won't make it to the chamber pot if you start making me laugh." I pulled back trying to stifle my own chuckles.

"I'm sorry love, but you're just too delicious for me to resist." She cracked one eye opened and gave me a calculating stare. She then raised both her hands up in the air, our signal that I was to help hoist her out of bed.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can wait until the end of the month, I'm ready to meet this little boy now!" She grunted softly as she swung her legs out of the bed.

"You're still so certain it's a boy aren't you?" She nodded up and down taking care of her morning dressing.

"I'm just sure of it."

I shook my head, I hadn't told her this, but I was fairly sure it would be a little girl, maybe with brown curly hair rosy cheeks. I pulled on my breeches and threw on a shirt and vest, tucking my money purse into an inside pocket. I carefully helped Bella down the ladder, hopefully for one of the last times.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We pulled into town and tied the wagons up near the general store. I sent Carlisle in with _the list_ to get started on all that we'd need while I made my way to the post office. I carefully clutched the three brown paper wrapped parcels and greeted the clerk.

"Morning sir, what can I do for you?" I shook the clerks hand and placed the manuscripts on the counter.

"These three packages are very _very_ important. It is vital that they get to their intended destinations. Are there any extra insurances that I can purchase to see that they safely arrive?"

The young man smoothed his curly moustache and looked carefully at the packages. He turned them over carefully and stated, "we can put them in the bag that'll go on the railroad once it gets to Salt Lake City. There will be an additional charge.

I nodded my approval and the man began to gather up the correct stamps for the parcels. I didn't care how much of a surcharge it would cost, if it meant that Bella's book arrived safely in New York.

Once I had concluded my business I headed quickly over to the general store. As I walked up the stairs onto the boardwalk, I noticed the frenzy of activity in the store. I pushed in and had to chuckle as I watched Carlisle loaded down with a load of items heading out to the wagon.

Bonnie, Tyler's wife, was positively gleeful as she zoomed around behind the counters stacking tin plates and mugs together. She was amassing another sizeable pile when she looked up and noticed me.

"Oh! Mr. Masen, good you're here. You can go ahead and take this load out to your wagon. We're starting to make a dent in that list of yours."

"Not my list Bonnie, surely you know that's not my list." I gave her a sly wink and gathered up the items. Carlisle was making his way back in and headed back over to the counter. I heard Tyler mumble something under his breath about '_women aren't even here and have me running ragged'. _He had no idea.

Once the wagons were nearly full I came back in to settle the account. "Bonnie? I wonder if you might have a feather bed in stock? I'd make my own, but I don't think the chickens would like being naked." She gave me a rueful smile and disappeared into the back room. She returned, arms full of puffy white .

"How'll this do ya for?" She plopped the feather stuffed mattress on the counter. I scanned over it quickly and picked it up fluffing it a bit. I wanted to see how generously it was stuffed.

"This will do perfectly, add it on to the tab. And thanks again for all your help." She nodded and headed over to Tyler who was tallying up the tab.

Carlisle looked a bit surprised as I walked out of the store buried behind the feather bed. "I didn't expect that," he said, "but Bella will love it. I know Esme did when I bought a feather bed for her."

"I just want her to be comfortable. I'm sure I won't mind it either, I'm not getting any younger you know, and boy my achin' back..."

Carlisle snorted at my teasing comments, "just wait until you're 48 years young, then we'll see how you feel." He tweaked my nose and hopped up into the seat of the wagon.

"I'm going to pick up Angela, I'm sure she'll be excited to see Bella again. I'll just be a minute."

Carlisle nodded as I made my way across the street to the sheriff's office. I knocked and made my way inside but no one was at the desk. That's when I heard a ruckus behind the next door. As it began to open I heard the unmistakable growl of _Sheriff_ Cheney, "and I'll have no more o' that out of you, you smarmy old goat." I stood quietly with my arms folded over my chest, waiting for my friend to realize I was standing there. He shook his head and shut the door hard. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he turned around.

"Hello Edward, how are you today?" Now that, the congenial warm voice, was my friend Ben.

"I'm well Ben, is Angela ready? We've just now finished our business with Tyler and we're itchin' to start heading back to the ranch."

"Is Angela ready? That woman has been ready for the past two days. She's been nearly leaping out of her skin waiting for you to get here. I think I'm going to enjoy a little peace and quiet-I've got a fishing trip planned and an appointment with a large mouth bass already set up."

We laughed heartily and discussed the final touches I had made on our new home. He seemed very impressed. "I know Ange, would like something like that some day. You'll owe me some of your expertise when it comes time to build."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said tipping my hat.

"I'll just run upstairs and get Angela. I'm sure she's bouncing off the walls with anticipation. She misses having Bella around. The ladies in town are either awful gossips or unsavory. She still hasn't found any good friends." He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Angela, who was more excited than Alice, if that was possible.

We bid Ben goodbye and made our way back up to the ranch. We stopped at the new house to unload all of the goods and Angela proved invaluable in putting all of the kitchen items away. She had very skillfully organized much of the staples into the pantry, had set all the dishes into the hutch and had put away all of the other smaller items. She then proceeded to direct Carlisle and I with military efficiency in the stowing of all the other heavy items.

I made one last trip up the stairs to our bedroom. We already had a straw mattress on the frame, so I laid the feather bed on top of the straw and threw the sheet over the whole thing and tucked it under tight. Bonnie had thrown in a couple of new pillows at the same time. I would have to make sure to repay them next time I was in town.

As I came down the stairs, Angela and Carlisle were talking animatedly about all of the furniture we'd made. She looked up at me cracked a huge smile. I couldn't help but return one in kind.

"Edward, Bella is going to be positively over the moon. Everything is perfect. I know she's just going to love it, every bit of it."

"I hope so too Angela. Now what say we go see those two lovely ladies waiting for us?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**BPOV**

I heard the clip clop of the horses and waddled over to the door as fast as I could. I bounced as high as my toes would let me as I spied Angela waving at me. Esme came out and sat on the porch in the rocker next to mine. We immediately began describing to Angela all of the projects we'd been up to. Once the wagons had been parked and the horses tended we all went inside to prepare for supper.

"Oh Bella, everything is perfect. You are going to be so happy there. I never thought I would get to share with you this part of your dream coming true. All of those nights we'd stay up late in the boarding house talking about the _what ifs_ and the _one day's_, I'm so glad I get to be here to see it all come true."

Angela knew me probably better than anyone. She had seen me lower than low and I was so glad that she was here seeing me at one of the highest points of my life. We had indeed spent hours discussing what it would be like living in our own homes and having all of the trappings of a well kept life. I was by no means enjoying everything we'd talked about. Even though it was only a year ago, I had indeed learned what things were truly valuable during that time.

"I'm so grateful that you could be here Ange. And thank you for helping Edward put away the kitchen, I'm sure if left to his own devices, I'd never find anything where it should be."

"Hey!" Edward pouted, "I did just fine for myself for 5 years before you came along Mrs. Masen," he humphed indignantly.

"Edward, had you paid any attention to the way I had rearranged things before the house burned down? I had to make some major adjustments from when I first arrived. A woman's mind just thinks differently from a man's mind." I smiled sweetly in his direction.

"So _THAT's_ why I could never find anything anymore." Everyone erupted in laughter at Edwards declaration.

"Edward, the kitchen, and home for that matter, is a woman's kingdom. Never disturb the systems put in place in her majesty's castle," Carlisle stated. "It took me years to learn that lesson. I hope it won't take you nearly that long."

With that final comment, we cleaned up the dishes and began to ready the linens and clothing items we'd be taking with us tomorrow. There wasn't too much to pack, but nevertheless we readied all that we could and turned in for the night. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to sleep for all of my excitement.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Carlisle and Esme's house abuzz with excitement. The men were loading things into the wagon and the women were throwing last minutes things into baskets and crates. Esme insisted that I take at least half of the vegetables and canned preserves from our work over the summer. She also sent with us a large supply of potatoes and onions to go into the root cellar.

We ate a quite breakfast and the men hitched up the horses. The chickens were loaded into a traveling crate while Rosalie and Emmett were tied up to the back of the wagon to follow. We decided to leave the goat with Carlisle and Esme, he seemed to be at home more here than at our homestead.

I gave one last hug to Esme. "Thank you so much for everything. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate all that you've done for us."

"Nonsense, dear. It's what family does. I'm just so glad we were able to do this for you." She squeezed me tightly and said, "now you make sure you bring this baby back to see it's great aunt Esme soon!"

"I promise, Esme, as soon as I'm able, we'll come to visit." Carlisle came and wrapped his arms around me and then settled next to his wife.

"Edward, you come and get me straightaway when it's Bella's time. I don't care what time of day it is. I'll be ready!"

"Will do Uncle. And thank you for everything." Edward helped me up into the wagon and off we went.

The ride seemed interminably long, but Jasper and Alice were already going at a pretty swift speed, I was afraid I might be bounced out if we went any faster. Angela tried to engage me in idle chatter, just to keep me distracted, but I just couldn't engage. I was so distracted by our destination, I could think of nothing else.

We rounded the bend and turned into the lane. Edward had moved the foundation of the house only slightly so the yard looked the same, but completely different. Just as Angela said, everything was perfect. There were even two rockers on the front porch. Edward assisted Angela down from the wagon and then helped me down as well. He unloaded most of the baskets of food and then untied Rosalie. He led Rose to the barn instead of the corral which made Emmett quite perturbed.

I tried to soothe the big beast but he was snorting and mooing and began stamping his hoof. I decided I would move out of the way before Edward saw. I would hate for him to go into a panic over my safety and have a stroke.

Angela and I, well, mostly Angela, carried the foodstuffs into the kitchen and began to put them away. She gave me a brief tour of where all of my cooking implements were and I nodded my approval. "I knew it would be just perfect. Everything makes sense. Thank you again Angela!"

Several minutes later, Angela and I were still sorting through kitchen items when Edward came in muttering curses under his breath.

"We'll have none of that when our baby comes Mr. Masen," I chided.

Edward came up wrapped his arms around me. I reached up on tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry Bella, Emmett was just being particularly difficult, I think you've created a monster."

"_I've_ created a monster?"

"Yes _you _have created a monster. Ever since you put Emmett and Rose together, he's impossible with out her, but I need to have her up here in the barn, cause there's no where for her to birth the calf down in the corral."

"How is Rose, by the way?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. If everything happened when you first put them together, the calf should be born with in the week."

"She seems almost as uncomfortable as I am, I guess I should just feel lucky this baby won't weigh 70 pounds when it's born." I let out a giggle and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Silly woman," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going to finish unloading the wagon, Bella you should relax and put your feet up, they're looking a bit puffy." He gave me a tender kiss and headed back outside.

"We really did get the cream of the crop when it comes to men didn't we?" Angela was looking wistfully at the door Edward just passed through, thinking about Ben, I'm sure.

"We most definitely did Angela. We most definitely did." I put my feet up on a stool that Angela had brought over for me. I sighed in great contentment as I looked around my home. The parlor was comfortable, with a settee and two other chairs grouped around the fireplace. The table fit perfectly in the dining area, the kitchen was my favorite room thus far. The sink and the pump were a dream come true, not to mention the oven in the hearth. I couldn't wait to bake a loaf of bread. The walls had be finished off with smooth plank paneling and the floors were sanded nice and smooth.

It was nearly time for the mid-day meal, thank goodness Esme suggested I pack up some no-cook food. Edward came in and loaded up the compartments next to the hearth with wood and kindling. He had been so thoughtful in everything built into our home.

"Would you like a cup of tea love? I can start a fire if you want one." He looked at me expectantly.

"No Edward, I'm fine. Let's not start the fire until later this evening. I'd be happy with a cup of cold water from that wonderful pump. He nodded and proceeded to run the handle up and down. In no time a small stream of water was spewing forth from the pump. He let it run a bit and then filled a pitcher.

"Here you are Bella," he said handing me a cup. The water was ice cold and sweet, it was absolutely delicious. I drained the first cup before Edward had a chance to move. Shyly I handed it back to him and asked for another. He chuckled and poured another for me and one for Angela.

We finished putting the downstairs together and moved to the upstairs. My first surprise was a new desk. This one was much simpler, but lovely nonetheless. Edward beamed with pride at his sneakiness.

We moved into the first bedroom and I was surprised to see that Edward had already set up the bed from the loft in the room for Angela. I looked over and mouthed _thank you_. He gave me a wink and I moved to the small chest of drawers. The top one was left empty for Angela to use while here, the second two Edward had filled with the baby clothes and diapers. It wasn't exactly how I would have done it. I'd just have to fix it later when he was out.

I made sure Angela had everything she needed and Edward led me into our Bedroom. There was a dressing table that held a wash basin and the mirror Edward had gotten me hung above it. I opened the handsome armoire that stood in the corner and noted that my couple of dresses and Edwards trousers and shirts were all hung up neatly. I assumed our undergarments were in the drawers below.

"Yours is the top drawer and mine is on the bottom," he offered quietly, snaking his arms around my large belly.

"I love it Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella, I have one more surprise for you." He pulled me toward the bed and I gave him a skeptical look.

"You do realize that we are still not alone, and I am in no shape to be doing what I think you have on your mind." My poor Edward had been so patient, but his hands had been roaming more and more as of late. I knew he had needs that were going unfulfilled, but I was just so exhausted by days end, and with Esme and Carlisle right below us, it was hard to find a moment of privacy.

"Some credit please? I know I've been a bit of a cad, but as you said once before you cannot read my mind so just come over here love."

I walked over to where Edward was standing next to the bed. "Come lay down and see what you think." He had a smug look on his face before I'd even sat down. I narrowed my eyes and sat down on the bed. He helped me lift my feet up and lower down onto the lush pillows. I felt like I had fallen into a cloud. My eyes closed and I hummed in delighted comfort.

"Edward this is divine. I don't think I'll move again. Ever." He roared with laughter and kissed me sweetly. I guess he was still trying to uphold the chivalrous façade for a little while longer. I vaguely heard Angela ask, "So she liked the feather bed huh?"

I sure did like this feather bed. This was probably the best surprise of the day. I felt my exhaustion catch up to me and take over. My eyes grew heavy and I couldn't help but drift away on my cloud of a bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

When I woke up it was late in the afternoon. The sun was lowering in the sky and it was fairly dark inside the house. I quietly padded down the stairs and found Angela curled up on the settee with a book. A low fire was smoldering in the hearth bathing the whole downstairs in soft warmth.

"Where's Edward?" Angela looked up a bit surprised. There were no creaks in the stairs, so I guess she hadn't heard me coming.

"He's out in the barn. He said something about checking on Rose."

"I think I'll go out and see what he's up to."

"Alright Bella, I think I'll just keep reading, maybe start some supper in a bit if that's alright?"

"Sounds great."

I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders and slipped on a pair of moccasins Edward had picked up for me a while ago. When my feet started swelling I couldn't wear my boots anymore so I was grateful for the comfortable slippers.

I heard Edward talking in the barn and had to shake my head, he was at it again talking to the animals. As I got closer I could hear doleful moos coming from inside. I peered around the door and saw Edward hunched over and pulling on some rope.

"What are you doing Edward?" He grunted and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Helping Rose birth her calf." My eye were probably bulging out of my head as I moved over to one side. I looked over again and saw that he had some rope tied around a pair of small hooves and was pulling quite forcefully.

"Doesn't that hurt her? Won't that hurt the calf?" He just shook his head. Rose was laying on the ground on her side. When her body would tighten with a contraction Edward would pull on the calf.

"Why do you have to help her?" I could just barely start to see the tip of a snout.

"Because...the calf..._grunt_...is turned..._grunt_...a little bit wrong." More of the head was starting to emerge and I could no longer think to ask anything. I just watched in wonder as Edward carefully moved the skin around the head of the calf so that it was easier for it to come out. With the lip of skin out of the way Edward gave one more strong pull and out came a slippery little light brown calf.

Within moments Rose was on her feet and turned to the calf and began licking it clean. I was still amazed as I watched her cleaning her calf. The little cow began shaking its head to a fro and snorting the mucous from it's snout.

Edward cleaned up only what was necessary and went to wash his hands off. I stood riveted to the spot I was in and watched as the brand new little creature began moving itself to a standing position. It unfolded its forelegs and tried several times to push up to standing. Rose continued to lick and nuzzle her baby, it really was a very sweet sight.

Edward came back into the barn and placed his arm around my shoulder. Finally the baby pushed all the way up. It stood for a moment on shaking bowing legs and took a few steps forward. It let out a high pitched plaintive "meh" and began searching for roses distended udders. Again I was floored by how instinctive the whole process was. Rose was a natural, granted she'd done it before, but it was still amazing to watch.

"So is it a boy cow or a girl cow?"

Edward lifted the tail of the new calf and declared, "most definitely a girl cow." I smiled and the gears in my head began turning. What shall we name the little dear?

"Why don't we go in and have some supper. I think I smell something tasty." Edward looped his arm through mine and we headed toward the house. As we walked into the parlor I blurted out, "what about Daisy Bell?"

"Who's Daisy Bell?" Asked Angela.

"Rosalie's new calf," I stated. Angela's mouth turned into an 'o' of understanding as she placed supper on the table.

"Everything looks delicious Angela, thank you so much," Edward said.

"We're not pulling our baby out with a rope," I stated solemnly as I dug into my food.

"Of course not Love, we might need a chain though," he smirked and stuffed a chunk of potato into his mouth.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there's one baby down, 2 more to go. If you want to see a real cow birth, check out the link on my profile. There is also a link for a general idea of what their house looks like, only imagine it with horizontal wooden siding instead of stone, and a nice rocking chair front porch.

**Get them reviewin' fingers revved up I want to hear from you!**


	23. From the Other Side of the Fence

**A/N: I know everyone is expecting a little Bella baby, this is not the chapter, so sorry. This was just a shorty that I thought of last night and figured you guys might enjoy it. Let me know as always...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

From the Other Side of the Fence

**Alice POV**

I was so excited to finally be home. Nothing had changed really, but it still felt so good to be home. It's lucky Jasper has an unnatural way of keeping me calm, otherwise I think I would've pulled that wagon in circles.

Edward took Rose into the barn, that was a huge mistake. He should've taken Emmett down first. I've never seen any couple so devoted to each other before, besides me and Jasper. So when he came back for Emmett, it took more than a bit of convincing to get Emmett down to the paddock and his stall.

I don't know how he did it without getting himself killed, but somehow Edward managed to convince Emmett to go.

It was difficult to be patient while waiting for everyone else to get settled. I just wanted to get back into my domain. I also wanted to check on Rose. I knew she wasn't feeling well–the long walk had certainly not been the best thing for her and I guessed that her calf would be coming sooner than later.

"Alice stay still, you're going to damage the harnessing," Jasper chided.

"I'm not going to damage anything Jasper, I just need to have some space to move."

At that Edward came back up and proceeded to unhitch us from the wagon. He really is a good caretaker. I never felt abused or over worked with him.

"Alright you two, it's good to be home isn't it?" Edward led me then Jasper into the barn and filled our troughs with fresh water and oats.

As we passed by Rose I could hear her complaining, and she was not happy. "I don't care if I've done this before, it hurts," she ranted.

"Poor rose," I whispered, "I don't think I'm ready for anything like that." Jasper simply nodded and continued with his meal.

I rubbed up against my favorite scratching spot and sighed in contentment. It sure was good to be home.

**RosePOV**

Do these idiot humans have any idea what I'm dealing with here? I have been having contractions for going on 10 hours now and then they make me walk back to the homestead? They really don't know who they are dealing with obviously.

Edward took me into the barn first, thank goodness, maybe now I can lay down and get some work done.

Poor Emmett, he is not going to be happy about us being separated, but he'll just have to get over it. That brute hasn't let me be all week long. Ugh. Here comes another one. Why does this feel like it's taking so much longer than the first time.

Edward needs to get his hide in here and help me. The first one didn't hurt like this. "Not a word Alice, I don't care if I've done this before, it hurts."

Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other, but I really couldn't care less. I heard Emmett putting up quite the fuss, Edward had his work cut out for his. Fool should've taken Emmett down to the corral first. Like I said–idiots.

Have to lay down, _nnngggggrrrrrrhhh, must puuushhhhh._ Now would be a really good time to be able to talk. Too bad it all comes out in moos to the humans. I must have waited for at least an hour before Edward came back out to the barn. It's about time too.

"Good grief Rose! Is it really time?" I tried to give the dumb man my most irritated look. Another one, must push, must push. I felt Edward move my tail out of the way and heard a few curses under his breath. I guess I was close cause he got out some rope and tied it too the hooves of the calf.

More pulling, more pushing, would it never end? Something wasn't right. Then I heard her. "What are you doing Edward?" Great. What was she doing in here? I know I'd made a truce with her, but did she have to be here for this? I just tried to concentrate and all the human talk just turned into blah blah blah.

Finally, movement, I can feel it. Edward gave a few more hard tugs. The baby was almost halfway out I just needed to give one more push. I took a deep breath and bore down one last time. I felt the calf slip out and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank heavens. I took a second to gather my senses. I felt so much better now that that calf was out.

I heaved up onto my feet and turned to the slippery little lump on the floor. All my instincts took over and I began licking her clean. She was blowing the mucous out and looked so cute. She had a tuft of dark brown curly hair on top of her head. Some of me and some of Emmett. So cute.

It took a few minutes but my baby finally got up on all fours. She was so wobbly and new but already so strong. Just like her momma. Instinct guided her and she started suckling at my teat. Thank goodness, I feel like I'm about to explode. I wonder if they'll take us down to see Emmett...

Edward and Bella left and as they got closer to the house I heard her say, "what about Daisy Bell?" Who the heck is Daisy Bell? Certainly not my calf, her name is Ophelia. I don't know where these moronic humans come up with names for animals, especially cows. For now I will just enjoy my baby and let the humans think what they want.

_**3 days later**_

**Emmett POV**

How DARE they keep my Rosie away from me. I'm going to bust through this miserable fence and find her. I can't believe they took her away right before our baby was born. Don't they think I care? I'm the sire for goodness sakes. Of course I care.

That's it. I'm done waiting. I backed up in the corral and was getting ready to charge the fence when I hear the soft mooing of my Rosalie. Could it really be her? Would they have the calf with them?

I saw a very round Bella walking awkwardly behind Edward. He was leading Rose and Bella was leading the sweetest looking little calf ever. She looked mostly like Rose, but I could see my curly brown hair on her head. My little girl.

"Here you go big guy. I told you it would be worth the wait." Edward opened the gate and let my two ladies inside. I nuzzled rose and looked at the calf.

"Her name is Daisy Bell," said Bella.

"Don't listen to her," said Rose, obviously annoyed. "Her name is Ophelia," she continued. My baby let out a soft little "meh" and I leaned over and began licking her head. I had to trot. I couldn't help it, I was finally whole again, and I would be butchered before I let these girls out of my sight again.

Ophelia played and showed off her new legs. She was still a bit wobbly but getting more and more sure on her feet. I was so proud. I puffed up and let out a big satisfying bellow. This was heaven.

Edward moved to open the gate to the corral and I saw red. He wasn't coming near my family, I don't care what his intentions were. I stamped my foot and lowered my head. He knew what I meant.

"I think we should leave them together Edward." Bella was a smart woman.

"I think you're right love, there's no separating them now." Edward backed off and I relaxed my stance waiting for them to leave and give us a bit of privacy. They walked off back toward the house and I turned back to my family glad to be together again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I know not what you were expecting, but we hadn't heard from the animals in a while, so I figured why not. We'll hear from Jake a little bit later in a different chapter. So let me know what you think...Thanks so much!


	24. Here We Go

**A/N: So I just have to say that I think it's hilarious that the shortest chapter got more reviews than one of the longest chapters. :) Not that I'm complaining! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**I have to thank **_**blueheronpl**_** for inspiring the little bit of Edward tormenting that Bella does in this chapter. No one should mess with a pregnant woman.**

**

* * *

**

Here We Go

**EPOV**

I wore a satisfied smirk as we finished our supper. Angela just shook her head while Bella shot me murderous looks every now and then. My cocky smile faded a bit at the daggers I could feel boring into me. Bella did not think my comment was very humorous. As we cleared the dishes over to the sink Angela told Bella to go sit and put her feet up. I helped with drying the dishes and moved back into the parlor and sat next to Bella.

I was a little taken aback, her whole demeanor had changed. She had a serene look on her face and I was immediately concerned.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you think this settee is comfortable?" She turned her attention to me and looked inquisitively.

I shrugged my shoulders and wondered where this conversation was headed. "It's fine enough I suppose."

"I wonder if you'll feel the same way about that tomorrow morning." She got up from the sofa and made her way to the stairs. My jaw hit the floor and I stammered after her.

"Wh..what the..where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get your pillow and a spare quilt--for you." She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. I quickly followed Bella and I could've sworn I heard Angela chuckle and say, "well done."

I cursed myself. I should already know better than to tease the very very pregnant woman. I'm such an imbecile. I'm going to have to do some serious groveling, begging, and pleading. She couldn't kick me out of our bed on the first night, could she?

The door of our bedroom was closed when I got to the top of the stairs. I knocked softly listening to her shuffling around on the other side. When she opened it she stuffed the bedding into my arms, smiled sweetly and closed the door again. I sighed, defeated. This was going to be a long night. I knocked again on the door and waited. After a few minutes the door opened again and Bella cocked her head to one side.

"Did you forget something Edward?"

"Bella, I'm sorry." Her eyes narrowed and I knew that was not a good sign.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for, Edward?"

"Um...Yes?" The fact that my statement came out as a question didn't help my case. Bella folded her arms and rested them on top of her very swollen belly.

"Bella, I shouldn't have made those ridiculous comments about pulling the baby out with a chain. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Well you should be!" Her ire was now kindled and I would have to swallow a lot of pride in the next few minutes. "How dare you compare the birth of our baby to the birth of a COW! I'm not some heifer, even if I feel like it, you can't just just...UGH!" Her hands had started to shake and her face was red with anger. I sensed, though, that my earlier comment had just opened a floodgate of emotions that needed addressing.

"Bella, is there something more that you're not telling me? I know you're nothing like our animals, and of course I would never dream...it was just a little joke in response to what you said." I tried to keep my voice soft and loving, I could only hope it was working.

"Well it wasn't funny," she huffed.

"I see that now and I'm sorry. I just feel like maybe there's something else bothering you." My tone made it clear that I wanted to hear what was on her mind. I watched as her posture began to change and her countenance regained some of it's usual softness. She ducked her head a bit and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared," she whispered. I gathered her up in my arms and walked her over to _our_ bed. We sat down and I smoothed slow circles over her back. I pulled her away so I could look at her face. Her eyes were wide and he shoulders were tense. All I wanted to do was to comfort her, to make all of her fears disappear.

"Bella, Love, look at me." She lifted her eyes a bit and I could see the start of shining unshed tears. "I know you're scared. I am too. I can't imagine what this whole process has been like for you. I worry for your safety, for your health. I worry that something unexpected might happen...that you'll.." I shook my head at that thought. I couldn't even begin to think those kinds of things. Bella needed me to be strong and I needed to show her that she could do this.

"We've read your midwifery book twice now, I will go get Carlisle as soon as things begin, we have Angela here to help, and I've never known a stronger more capable woman than you." I wiped the single tear that had run down her cheek. "You will be a magnificent mother; I know you will."

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her trembling lips and as if it was the only thing keeping her alive she flung her arms around me and pressed herself into the kiss more fervently. I could feel her pouring all her fear and anxiety into that kiss and I did all in my power to take it away. When she had calmed we broke apart and I helped her get settled on the bed.

"Now it seems I have some making up to do if I want to try out this new feather bed," I said with a sly grin.

I picked up her foot and began to rub slow but firm circles along the sole. When I came to the delicate arch of her foot she let out a soft moan. "Mmmm Edward, that feels so good."

"You like it when I do that?" The double meanings of our words were not lost on me and I was finding it difficult to keep my thoughts honorable.

"Yes, just like that. Mmmmm, now my heal right...yes right there." Her eyes had closed and she was reclining on the headboard. I moved up to her calf and was kneading the tense muscle eliciting more delightful groans from my beautiful wife.

At this point, the rogue inside of me took over and my hands wandered further up her leg. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me pointedly.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I froze and tried to look repentant.

"Nothing, just ah trying to help you relax is all."

She brought her hand to my face and smoothed over my stubbly cheek. "I'm sorry Edward, but I don't think I'll be able to do _that_ for a while. I do hope you understand, it's not because I don't want to, I'm just so big and uncomfortable, everything on my body is sore, I just.."

I silenced her explanation with a soft kiss. "I know Bella, I'm sorry my hands took on a mind of their own. It's just hard to resist you, but I will be on my best behavior. I promise I will not make anymore advances until you tell me you're ready." It took every bit of resolve in my body to make that promise.

We had certainly enjoyed each other physically and I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep my promise, but then I really had no idea how Bella was feeling, I could only imagine how uncomfortable she must be. I was in for a long stint of celibacy, but it would be worth it. Anything for my Bella and our baby.

I finished her other foot and pulled the covers up over her. I whispered in her ear, "So am I forgiven or am I still relegated to the sofa?" I began nibbling on her earlobe and placing soft kisses down her neck. She began giggling and nodded. "Yes you're forgiven, but no more wisecracks about the birth."

"Yes Ma'am." I made sure Angela had everything she needed, stoked the fire, added a few logs, and returned to bed. I said a silent prayer asking God to give me the strength to keep the promise I'd made to Bella.

**BPOV**

_November 5, 1863_

_Will this never end? I was sure the baby would be here by now. Why does it seem that every day feels like a week and every hour like a day? I can hardly move with out help, Edward or Angela has to help me out of any sitting position, I shuffle around and waddle like a big fat goose, I am just so ready for this child to be out of me._

_Edward has continued to be patient and attentive. He has so far kept his promise to be good. I felt bad having to put him off, but I can't find it within myself to feel the least bit romantic, no matter how sweet he is._

_Angela has been heaven sent. She has taken on all of the duties that I would normally be doing. The chickens weren't nearly as mean to her as they were to me. She laughed openly when I told her of the first few times I was around those miserable little birds._

_She has also talked about trying to convince Ben to abandon being sheriff and maybe build a homestead closer to us. Nothing would make me happier than to have her close by. _

_Angela and I have talked about my fears about the birth. She even offered to read the book so that she knew better what to expect. I was so grateful for her calming spirit. It was nice to have her to talk to while I was so incapacitated._

_I hope Esme is doing well. I'm sure she is feeling awful lonesome. I wish there was some way I could visit with her before the baby comes, but I think it won't be long now and traveling even the few miles to their house would be asking for trouble knowing me._

_Edward keeps telling me to have patience but I know he is just as eager as I am. He's going to be a wonderful father._

I closed my journal and smiled wistfully imagining Edward playing with our son. Showing him how to ride a horse and how to work with wood to make beautiful and useful things.

"What has you grinning so big?" Angela sat down next to me on the settee.

"I was just thinking about what a great father Edward will be." My cheeks were hurting from the smile I had plastered on my face.

"He really is a good man Bella. I'm so glad that we've come to this place in our lives, and that we're together." She put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I relished in the sisterhood that we shared. Angela was the closest thing I'd ever had to a sister.

"I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit, my back has been bothering me and I just feel really tired. Edward should be in for supper soon." She nodded and I stood up to go to bed.

I slowly plodded over to the stairs. I had only taken one step up when I felt a warm gush of fluid run down my leg. I froze and took a deep breath. I didn't think I had to use the privy but maybe I was wrong.

"Ummm, Angela?" I said with a bit of quaver in my voice.

"What is it Bella?" She called from the kitchen.

"I think it's started. I think my bag of waters just broke." I held on tightly to the railing and waited for her. I didn't trust myself to move just yet. Angela came quickly around the corner and surveyed my soaked skirts and the puddle on the floor. She nodded and I could see her shift in to midwife mode.

"Let's get you up stairs and get the supplies ready."

We had prepared several very thick absorbent towels for the birth, along with towels for cleaning the baby once it was born. Carlisle even provided me with a special stool to make it easier to birth the baby. It was a lower stool and the seat, instead of it being solid was kind of U shaped. I looked at it strangely but he insisted that it would make things much easier.

Angela helped me change into a clean gown but we left off my bloomers. We moved the feather bed and placed one of the thick towels under my bottom. I laid on my side and tried to get some rest but the labor pains were so much stronger than they had been before. These pains truly felt different, they were sharper and felt like they were surging downward.

"Angela, see if you can find Edward. He needs to get Carlisle." She nodded and hurried out the door. I guess there's no turning back now. As another pain came over me I closed my eyes and tried to take in deep steadying breaths. That was about all I could do right now.

**EPOV**

I was deep in thought about Bella. She was getting so uncomfortable, tossing and turning at night, waking to use the chamber pot several times a night, nothing I did anymore seemed to help. It was frustrating to see her so uneasy and have no way to make it better. I was shaken out of my reverie when I heard Angela shouting my name.

"What is it Angela?" I rounded the corner of the house coming up from the corral. I had just finished the evening chores when Angela came bounding down the porch stairs.

"It's Bella, it's time." My eyes grew wide and a smile I could not contain spread over my features. I ran inside the house with Angela close on my heels. I briefly took notice of the small puddle at the foot of the stairs and bounded up to our bedroom. When I opened the door Bella's eyes were shut tight and she was trying to take long slow breaths. Her beautiful face was visibly pained and her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

I rushed to her side and took her hand once the contraction had passed. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. "I think it's time."

"You don't say? I'm going to get Carlisle. Jasper ahs never ridden as fast as he will tonight. I'll be back before you know it." She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to steal moments of rest whenever she could.

"I won't leave her side Edward," Angela averred.

I tore down the stairs and to the barn. Jasper and I were on our way in no time at all. We reached my Uncles house quickly. I guess Carlisle had heard my approach because he was already on the porch.

"It's time Carlisle. Her bag of waters has already broken." He quickly returned inside, gathered his medical bag and pulled on a coat. I took that time to saddle his horse so that we could leave as soon as he was ready.

True to my word, we had returned to the house in under an hour. We both washed our hands thoroughly at Carlisle's insistence. He was very much of the opinion that clean hands were important when doing medical procedures.

We hurried up the stairs and found Bella at the foot of the bed leaning over with her hands braced on the foot board.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asked Angela. I had left my father's pocket watch on the dressing table for an event such as this.

"The pains are coming irregularly. Sometimes every two to three minutes, and sometimes there'll be nothing for 10 minutes or more."

At that Bella moaned in such a way that was crumbling my resolve to be strong for her. The deep and guttural sound was one that I'd never heard her utter. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to make the pain go away. I watched in silence as her arms trembled and her hips swayed back and forth.

Slowly her head came up and she drew in a deep breath. "That was especially uncomfortable," she said. When her eyes met mine she smiled, trying to reassure me for some reason. I felt like a useless interloper. I had no idea what I could do to help her.

"Bella, why don't you come and sit on the stool so I can check to see how your body is progressing?" She nodded and came toward the strange stool. "Edward you sit behind her on the bed and support under her arms, Bella just relax into Edwards hold."

I took my position and felt the weight of Bella's burden. She was so tired, her body had been working very hard. Carlisle lifted up the night dress to examine her. I tried not to think about all of the cow births Carlisle and I had performed together, but I couldn't help but feel like I was a little more prepared because of it. I wouldn't let Bella know that though. Bella's sharp intake of breath as Carlisle checked her readiness made me wince, it couldn't feel very comfortable in her state.

"Things are moving a long, the baby's head is very low, which is good, but your opening is only a little more than half way ready. I expect it will be another several hours before it's time to start pushing."

"How will I know when I'm ready Carlisle?" Bella's eyes were wide with worry.

"From what other women have described, it's a firm pressure, as if you were sitting on a large ball. The urge to push will be nearly irresistible." Bella nodded and tried to stand when another contraction came on. I whispered softly in her ear, trying to be soothing. I could feel her body relax a bit but she was still tensed. Once the pain had passed I suggested she try and get some rest in between. I sent Angela to her bed as well since she had been up with Bella for a good portion of time as well.

Carlisle brought up a chair and a book and tried to do some reading. How on earth could he concentrate on reading right now?

I laid with Bella rubbing her back and pressing where she told me to press, trying in some small measure to relieve her aches and pains. She was restless though, we'd move from laying down to standing up with her arms draped over my shoulders like we were dancing. I would support her weight as the contractions came and went. All the while marveling at her strength and bravery.

As dawn was beginning to break Bella said she felt ready to push. Carlisle nodded and Bella sat once again on the U shaped stool. I took my position behind her and Angela came around next to Carlisle. Carlisle knelt on the floor and checked the progress of the baby.

"It's very close, I can feel the head. Bella, when the next contraction comes I want you to hold your breath and push down." She nodded once and took a deep breath. Bella allowed me to support most of her weight but I could still see her legs shaking. She had one foot resting on Carlisle's knee and the other was supported by Angela.

This went on for more than an hour. Carlisle assured that progress was being made. Bella had been mostly silent this whole time but a loud strangled cry broke from her mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my own breathing.

"Slowly Bella, we don't want you to tear. Take small puffs of air and make little pushes slowly. The head is almost out." Bella was grunting and straining with the effort.

"You can do this Bella, you're amazing," Angela reassured.

I was just focused on my sweet wife and all the energy she was expending to bring this new life into the world. Bella let out a huge breath and began panting heavily.

"That's it, the head is out, just a few more pushes Bella, gently." Carlisle had a concentrated look on his face. His brow was furrowed and it looked as if he was having difficulty.

"What is wrong Carlisle?" I asked, noticing his change in attitude.

"Nothing too serious, the top shoulder is being a little bit stubborn." He maneuvered and worked tirelessly. Bella gave one more push and a loud groan and then collapsed into my arms. Carlisle moved back with a slippery wet little pinkish white baby in his arms. It was hard to tell what color hair it had let alone if it had hair at all because it was covered in a sticky white film.

Angela quickly handed him towels and he began to wipe the baby clean of all the mucous and blood that was covering it. He was vigorously wiping the baby's face and nose, then turned it over deftly and began wiping it's back. After what felt like an eternity the most precious cry pierced the quiet of the bedroom.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward, you have a little girl."

* * *

**A/N: 2 down, one to go. This was the chapter you all were waiting for so please flood my inbox with reviews! Hope it didn't disappoint, and for those who haven't had babies, this is a pretty realistic account. I should know I've had 3. ;)**


	25. Bonding

**A/N: Let me say that you guys are AWESOME! Most reviews ever! Love it. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! And you guys will get a little piece of me in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

Bonding

**BPOV**

Carlisle had just finished up and suggested that I try to feed the baby in the next little bit before she got sleepy. I looked down at the sweet little bundle in my arms and couldn't help the tears. Edward was snuggled up next to me on the bed softly stroking our little girls cheek.

"She's so tiny, so fragile," he said in awe. He turned his face to me and smiled, the tears running unabashedly down his cheeks as well. "I love you Bella Masen. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward," I said half laughing half crying. I was so overcome with emotion I didn't know what feeling would come out next.

"What shall we call her?" He asked me.

"I really don't know. I had lots of names for boys picked out, but I hadn't really thought about names for a girl."

"How about Evelyn? We could call her Evie for short?"

I rolled that name around in my head, it was beautiful and timeless and elegant, but what for a middle name? "Evelyn Grace Masen. How does that sound?" I looked at him hopefully.

"It's perfect, just like she is."

I passed little Evie to her father and took a deep breath. I was going to have to figure out how to help this little baby nurse and I was a bit nervous. I slowly undid the buttons on the front of my night dress and Edward handed the baby back to me. I looked down into her cloudy dark blue eyes and smiled. She had the shape of my face except for the chin, her chin was strong like her pappa's chin was. I rubbed a finger over her cheek and immediately she turned to my touch as if looking for something.

I brought her close to my breast and tickled her cheek again. She immediately turned and opened her mouth. I moved her closer in and she began to suckle but it didn't feel right.

"Ouch! My goodness you are strong little one."

"What's wrong Love?" Edward looked on concerned.

"She just has a really strong suck and I wasn't expecting it." I slipped my finger in between her mouth and my breast, it was just too painful. "Let's try that again little one." We repeated the procedure a couple of times. Finally I tried to help her open her mouth wider by pressing down on her chin. When she began to suckle again it wasn't painful but still strong. I held her close and watched in awe as she took her nourishment from me.

**EPOV**

I looked on in utter amazement as Bella began to nurse our child. It was so instinctual and natural and yet another thing that I could never do. I stared down at the sweet little tuft of light brown hair on Evie's head. She was just perfect. Carlisle and Angela had taken care to clean up everything, for which I was grateful. Bella was advised to stay in bed for at least a week, just to make sure she was healing properly.

I was so relieved that she and the baby had come out unharmed. It would've ended my world to lose Bella. She was my whole life and now our sweet little Evelyn joined her in that position. My _family._ They were the most important thing to me.

"I'm going downstairs to talk to Carlisle, I'll be back in a little bit." She nodded and continued to look on our baby with so much love and adoration. It was truly a miracle.

I plodded downstairs, just now starting to feel the fatigue of the previous night. We'd been awake for a good 24 hours now. I ran my fingers through my hair and scrubbed my face with the palm of my hand.

"How is she Edward?" Angela asked.

"She's doing well, tired but she seems fine," I smiled, "thank you again Angela for all of your help. It has been truly invaluable." She returned the smile and nodded.

"I'm going to get these linens and such hung up on the drying line, then I think I'll take a bit of a nap if you don't mind." I nodded and moved over to Carlisle. He was sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire with his eyes closed. I rested my hand on his should and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you, Grampa." He broke into a big grin and said, "I think I like the sound of that. How is Bella doing?"

"She is tired, that goes without saying, but I think she's alright."

"Is the baby feeding?"

"Yes it took a couple of tries, but she's nursing right now."

"That's good, the sooner the better. It will be vital that she have a good suck in order for her to thrive."

"I don't think there's any doubt about that, Bella was surprised at how strong she was."

"Good, good. So have you chosen a name for her?"

I smiled and nodded, "Evelyn Grace, Evie for short."

"Wonderful. That's a beautiful name. You're going to be a great father Edward. I am sure your parents would be so proud right now."

I felt for the first time in a very long time a genuine disappointment that my parents could not be here to celebrate this moment with me.

"I know they would be Carlisle. I can remember bits and pieces of how much they loved me and all that they did, but really, I hope that I can be as good a Father as you have been to me." We were both getting a bit choked up now and tried to cope by grabbing each other into a big bear hug, clapping hard on one another's backs. I wiped the wetness from my eyes and took hold of his hand. "You and Esme have been and will be the best parents a child could hope for."

"Thank you son," was all he could muster. After a few moments he continued, "Esme will be thrilled to know all went well."

"Speaking of Esme, you should get back to her. I'm sure she's dying for news, and I'm sure she misses you too."

Carlisle stood up and gathered his things. I pulled on my coat and followed him out on to the porch. We shook hands and Carlisle departed with a promise to return the next day to check on Bella. I quickly tended the animals, gathered up a load of wood and headed back inside. I added fuel to the fire and fixed some bread and jam for Bella.

As I cracked the door of our room open there was my beautiful wife peacefully asleep with our daughter resting on her chest. I opened the chimney vent to let a bit more warmth into the room and took off my boots. I quietly climbed into bed next to Bella and admired the two most beautiful women in the world. I placed a soft kiss on Evie's head and one on Bella's cheek and allowed myself to drift off to sleep as well.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**BPOV**

_November 9, 1863_

_It has been 3 days since our sweet little Evelyn Grace was born. She is as beautiful a child as I have ever seen. She has a soft sweetheart face and pouty pink lips, her eyes are a dark blue, but I imagine they will change color as she gets older. She has an adorable shock of fuzzy brown hair on her head, I wonder if she will keep that color as well. _

_Thus far her temperament has been fairly easygoing. She cries when she is hungry or wet, she does sleep quite a bit, which is fine with me right now, I'm sleeping quite a bit too. I'm able to move around much easier now, though I'm still under orders to stay in bed. It just feels good to be able to walk around with a bit more ease._

_Edward has been nothing if not attentive and helpful. He wakes at night to bring me the baby to feed, he's even changed her diaper a few times, though I think it makes him extraordinarily uncomfortable to do so, probably because she's a girl._

_When I woke this morning I made an interesting discovery. Edward had already gone out to do his chores and I rolled over only to find my chest very painful. I looked down and nearly passed out. I guess the pre-milk that Evie has been getting has made the change to full milk and my breasts have nearly doubled in size. I was shocked to say the least. When I nursed, Evie was so overwhelmed with the abundance of liquid, she spluttered and coughed for a while until she became used to the freely flowing milk. Unfortunately, the unused breast thought it time to release as well so my night shirt ended up soaked._

_I wonder what Edward will think of this new development. My poor husband. Already I can tell he is yearning for attentions I cannot give him. I do hope he can be patient._

_Well, Angela will be returning back to her home in a few short days. It has been so wonderful to have her help, I don't know what I would've done without her. _

Just as I closed my journal Angela popped her head in the bedroom. She smiled at little Evelyn asleep in her cradle.

"May I hold her Bella?"

"Of course Angela, please." She leaned over and scooped up the baby and made her way to the rocking chair we'd brought into our room. After a few grunts and squeaks, Evie quieted and returned to a deep sleep.

"Bella, she is absolutely precious. What a gift, what a blessing."

"She really is. That's partly why I chose Grace for her middle name." Angela nodded and continued to gaze at my sleeping child.

"Are you ready to do this all by yourself? Well not _all_ by yourself, you have Edward, but you understand what I mean right?"

"Yes, I understand, and I think so? I think I can do it. Of course it will be difficult, but I think I can manage."

"I'll miss being here, it's been fun to be with my _sister_."

"I know what you mean. I do hope you can convince Ben to build a homestead up here. It would be so nice to be able to visit more often. For our children to play together, whenever you and Ben get around to..." I winked at her and smiled as she blushed and looked sideways.

"Alright, you get back into bed and I'll fix up something to eat. Any preferences?" She placed the stirring babe in my arms.

"No, anything is fine. Thank you again Ange." I settled into the rocker, armed with an extra towel to protect my clothing this time, and began to nurse my daughter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was now the beginning of December. Our baby was almost a month old and our first anniversary was right around the corner. As I had predicted, Edward became quite enamored with my new physique.

He would sneak up behind me in the kitchen and encircle my waist, making plays toward my chest. Often I'd have to smack his hand with a wooden spoon and remind him that _they_ didn't belong to him anymore. Until Evie's nursing was better established, it would have to be hands off.

It always elicited a groan or a sigh when I would thwart his advances. "Patience, Edward," I would chide. We did manage to enjoy our fair share of passionate kisses, which invariably left him feeling frustrated, but he was always the one to start it, and I had to end things before they got out of hand. I was still healing from the trauma of birth and wasn't ready for any more attention.

Laundry was almost a daily chore, with diapers being the bulk of the wash. It was amazing what such a tiny person can do. I shook my head as I hung up diaper after diaper on the drying line. I was also starting to take over some of the outside chores I used to do. Since Rosalie was in the same boat as me, I didn't have to milk her, Daisy Bell did that job perfectly well. We'd probably have the calf until next spring when we'd either sell her or give her to Carlisle and Esme.

Edward was just finishing the chores outside, I was getting things prepared to go into town, we were going to be getting our Christmas presents and I wanted to get something special for Edward for our anniversary, but I had no idea what to get for him. I also wanted to see if there were any corsets that could accommodate nursing, because my current system was not working.

I had just finished feeding Evie and was putting myself back together. I was upset I had to let out the strings on my corset, I was still struggling to get my figure back. Edward came in and swooped me up into a strong embrace. I giggled as he planted cold kisses all over my cheeks and neck.

"Is everything ready to go?" I asked.

"The wagon is hitched and Alice is itching to take us for a ride. Do you need anything else for the baby?"

"No I think I have everything. Maybe you could fetch another quilt and put it in the wagon, just in case." Edward marched up the stairs to retrieve the blanket while I made sure Evelyn was dry and properly bundled up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We made it into town and I was able to find a suitable corset that would allow me to nurse the baby more easily. We also checked in at the post office but there was still no word from the publishing companies. I was a little disappointed about that, but Edward reminded me that mail would probably be traveling slower since it was winter, and it was on the other side of the country. I nodded and continued toward the general store when Evelyn started to fuss.

"I wonder if Angela is home, Evie is getting hungry and I need a place to feed her."

"Let's go pay a visit to the good sheriff and his wife then shall we?"

We made our way across the street and into the office. Ben glanced up and then stood to shake our hands.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Masen's. How are you doing? How's the little one?"

"Fine fine, how goes it with you Ben?" Edward was making small talk meanwhile Evie was getting more and more impatient. I threw an elbow into his ribs to remind him why we were here. "Right, so Bella was wondering if Angela was home, she uh needs a little bit of privacy to feed the baby."

"Sure, sure let's go on up, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." We headed up the stairs to the apartment above the jail and Ben let us inside. We found Angela reading on a comfortable sofa and Ben explained why we were there.

The men returned downstairs while I made use of my brand new corset. It was so much easier for the baby to feed and I didn't need to practically undress myself to accomplish the task. We chatted and Angela mentioned that she was wearing down Ben's defenses and she thought perhaps she could have him convinced to move to the country in the spring.

"Bella, there's something else," she looked up nervously, "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Oh Angela, I'm so happy for you! When will it come?"

"In the spring or early summer. Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you let me help you, I know better now what to expect. I was really scared at first, but seeing you was all I needed to feel better."

"I'm so glad Angela. Now you _have_ to move up closer to us. I couldn't bear to have you so far away."

I finished feeding the baby and gathered myself up. I wanted to try and sneak over to the general store and get Edward's present. Angela offered to watch Evelyn while I did my errands, but I assured her Bonnie would scalp me if I didn't come show off the little dear. When I got down to Ben's office, Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Ben, where's Edward?"

"Oh, uh he...um...he had to go pick something up. Said he'd be right back."

"Uh huh. And I'm the queen of England. I know he's sneaking off to spend too much money on me, so you never mind. I'm going to do the same thing."

I walked out the door and shivered against the chill in the air. I hustled across the street to Tyler and Bonnie's store and quickly scanned around the room for Edward. Good, he wasn't in there. That would make my plans much easier.

"Bella!" Squealed Bonnie. "Ohhhhh let me see that baby! What's the name?"

"Evelyn Grace, she's just shy of a month old now."

"She's beautiful. Tyler, look how sweet this baby is."

Tyler peeked over my shoulder and grunted a quiet approval. "Masen did good." I snickered and Bonnie glared at her husbands lack of enthusiasm.

"Bonnie, I need a portfolio with clean paper. I'm going to make Edward some music composition sheets for our anniversary."

"Oh, he's just going to love that. I have just what you need."

"You always do Bonnie. You always do."

She quickly found what I'd asked for and a few other items including Christmas presents for Carlisle and Esme. She wrapped them all up for me and Tyler carried them out to the wagon for me. Lo and behold, there was Edward loading his own packages into the wagon.

"What do you have there Mr. Masen?" I crooned.

"These? Oh nothing of consequence. Just some of this and that." I winked at him letting him see I knew he was up to his sneaky surprises. Edward went inside and settled our account with Tyler, then we were headed back home.

"How's my sweetheart?" Edward asked looking sideways at our sleeping little girl.

"Just fine, full, dry and happy."

"And how's my dearest Love?"

"Just fine, full dry and happy," I teased. Edward nudged my shoulder. "I'm good Edward, really good." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I was really looking forward to our anniversary.

"Let's get you ladies home to a nice warm house."

* * *

****

A/N: So a little bit o' family time. Esme and Carlisle are coming up and please no raggin' on the name of the baby. That's the piece of me in this chapter. We're going to be naming our little baby due in feb Evelyn Grace after a grandma, great grandma and great-great grandma. So be nice please :) And I probably won't have anything new until after Thanksgiving, so if you're in the states, then Happy Thanksgiving, if you're outside of the US, hope you have a great rest of the week!


	26. Celebrations and Surprises

**A/N: Woo hoo! 1000 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I really do read everyone and appreciate them all! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Celebrations and Surprises

**EPOV**

Today was our 1 year anniversary. I continued to be amazed at how quickly time had flown by. We had been through so much already as a couple and I could only foresee it getting better with each day.

Bella continued to surprise and astonish me with her strength and determination. She took on each new challenge with the same grit and determination that she showed me when we first met. Being a mother and homemaker was no exception.

She seemed to be so comfortable taking care of Evie, it was like everything came naturally to her. The few times that I had changed a diaper I felt like my hands were all thumbs and I was woefully unprepared. Just like now. I wanted to let Bella sleep in a bit longer so I had awoken to the soft little mews and cries of our daughter. She was in need of fresh clothing so I took it upon myself to changer her diaper and put a clean gown on.

It was near impossible for me to maneuver her flailing arms into the sleeves of the gown, the diaper was starting to fall off and Evie was getting more and more frustrated. Her cries began to pierce the silence I was trying to maintain and I tried to hum and shush, but nothing worked. I looked up then to see Bella watching with a rueful smirk on her face.

"Would you like some help?" She offered.

I wiggled Evie's arm a bit more and finally managed to slip it through the sleeve. "No, I think I can manage." She smiled and nodded as she turned out of the room, "when you're done I'm ready to feed her." I finished dressing the baby and returned to our room where Bella was waiting in the rocking chair.

"I'm sorry she woke you, I was trying to give you a little more time to sleep."

"_Yawn, _no matter, I was getting a bit full, so it'll be good for her to feed." I handed little Evie to her mother and watched for a moment while Bella began to nurse. I needed to divert my attentions elsewhere. Her more voluptuous figure was trying my resolve and I wondered when she would feel ready to resume our intimacy.

I had hoped that it would be tonight, that we could celebrate our first anniversary in the same way our marriage began. But that seemed doubtful at this point. Bella had given me no indications that she was ready for that next step and I wouldn't push her. I would keep my promise to behave. I dressed and headed downstairs and out to do the chores.

I was looking forward to the supper Bella was planning on making. I was able to do some hunting and we had fresh venison, one of my favorites. We were going to have stew and some of Bella's delicious biscuits. My stomach was already anticipating tonight.

The day passed uneventfully, exchanging looks and terms of endearment throughout the day. By the time I came in for the evening, Bella was preparing our evening meal and it smelled delicious.

I snuck up behind her and began a slow assault of kisses on her neck. She tensed briefly and then melted into my affections. I let my hands float down her shoulders and settle around her waist, savoring the soft skin behind her ear. She delighted me with her responsive hums of enjoyment and I couldn't wait any longer to kiss her sweet lips.

I turned her in my arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss. I wanted to convey all of my longings and need for her in that kiss. When she responded by deepening the kiss I began to grow hopeful that maybe she was ready. My hands began to roam over her back and I lifted her closer to me. I moaned in pleasure as she wove her fingers through my hair.

When we broke apart I was breathing hard and I'm sure the lust was evident in my eyes. Bella seemed to hold the same desire in her expression as well. "Bella," I whispered. She covered my lips with one finger and said the words that made my heart soar.

"Dinner first, baby to bed, and then I am yours." I smiled wickedly and plopped myself down at the table holding my fork and knife at the ready. She chuckled and served the stew.

"Anxious are we?" She smiled coyly, and we both ate quicker than usual. Our conversation was limited and the air around us was filled with an anticipatory tension.

We spent a quiet moment with Evie, she was such a beautiful baby. Her light brown hair was rubbing off in some places and others it was getting longer. Her skin was creamy and white like her mother's, and her eyes were losing some of the blue and looking more and more like Bella's rich brown eyes.

She squirmed and yawned indicating her tiredness and Bella scooped her up to put her to bed. Usually she slept in our bedroom, but for tonight, Bella had moved the cradle into the second bedroom. Bella had changed and fed Evie and I took her from her mother to rock her and sing her to sleep.

I kissed my little girl's forehead and laid her down in the cradle. She still enjoyed being swaddled in her blanket and I made sure she was well covered. When I turned the handle to our bedroom I was not expecting the sight before me.

**BPOV**

I was still a bit nervous to resume our intimate activities, after all, I hadn't let Edward see me without clothing since Evie's birth. I felt lumpy and unattractive and I was still uncomfortable about letting my husband see me. That being said though, I longed for his touch; to feel his strong hands on my skin.

I knew he'd been peeking at me feeding the baby earlier that morning. I smiled inwardly at how patient he had been. And the kiss before dinner had positively set my soul on fire. After handing Evie to her father, I lit a taper and set it on the dressing table. I quickly undressed and slipped under the covers to wait for Edwards return.

I heard the door opening and lifted my arms above the quilt and let it rest tucked just under my arms. I tried to have a confident and alluring air about me, but I don't know if I succeeded. In some ways I felt even more nervous than the first night Edward and I were together.

His eyes raked over me and he moved quickly to the side of the bed. He leaned in and grazed my shoulders with his warm hands. I shivered in anticipation of his touch. He kissed me quickly and rid himself of his clothing tossing them haphazardly around the room.

In the candlelight I could see the passion burning in his eyes and it made my own desire for him swell. He was as tender and thoughtful this time as he was the first time we made love and I felt more beautiful in that moment than ever before.

I rested on his chest and reveled in the closeness of our connection. I lifted myself up to look down on him and saw nothing but adoration. He began to run his hands up the sides of my torso and my eyes closed. I arched my back into his touch which may have been a mistake. His hands grew bolder and my eyes snapped open.

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward," I said breathlessly. He continued his caresses and I tried to warn him again. That's when my milk let down and poor Edward got a face full. He gasped and groaned in disappointment or maybe frustration.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry," I rolled off of him and wrapped one arm around my chest trying to stem the drops of milk that were still leaking out.

He wiped his face down with one hand and sat up a bit more. "I tried to warn you...I..."

He chuckled a bit, "I know you did Love, it's my own fault. I should've listened. I've just been wanting to touch you like that for going on a month now." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I hope it was worth it." Just then Evie started to cry softly, perfect timing. I threw on my night dress, grabbed a burping rag and went in for one of our many night feedings. She seemed to wake up 2 or 3 times during the night now which made it hard to get a good night's sleep.

When I returned to bed, Edward had dressed in long johns and was waiting in the spot I usually slept in. When I arched my eyebrow silently asking the question he said, "I just wanted to warm up your spot for you." I smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace. As I was drifting off to sleep I remembered that we still hadn't exchanged our gifts.

"Edward," I said sleepily.

"Yes Love?"

"I still have your gift to give you."

"Bella, you've just given me the best gift imaginable."

I giggled at how easily he was satisfied, but said again, "I still want to give you what I picked out for you."

"Why don't we save our gifts for Christmas?"

I was too tired to argue so I agreed and let sleep overtake me.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

December 24, 1863

All of our gifts were wrapped. I was very excited to give Edward his gift. I had worked really hard to make all the staff lines nice and straight. I wanted him to enjoy writing down his music. I was dreading, though, what he'd gotten for me. It would probably be extravagant and way more than I deserved. But he always looked so happy when he gave me presents, I could hardly fault him, because I loved giving him gifts too.

Edward was checking on the herd and I had just come in from tending to Rose, Daisy and Emmet, the chickens, and Jasper and Alice. Evie was still sound asleep, which gave me an opportunity to enjoy the quiet. It didn't last long before Evie was squawking for a meal.

She was starting to grasp objects and I would give her different things to touch and hold on to. She seemed to like the rabbit pelt the best, probably because it was so soft. Her next favorite was a wooden ring that Edward had sanded so smooth it would be impossible to find a splinter.

As I was feeding the baby, the thought that we should go up to Carlisle and Esme's house today, popped into my head. We weren't supposed to go until tomorrow, but I hadn't seen Esme since Evie was born and I was dying to check in on her.

I started gathering up all the things we'd need to make the trip, Edward had taken the bed from the loft back to their house already, so we'd have a bed to sleep in, and the cradle was transported easily enough in the wagon.

I was just about finished with our preparations when Edward came home. He was flushed with cold and the tip of his nose was bright red. He stopped in front of the fire and warmed his hands up a little bit before he encircled me in a tight embrace. "Is supper ready Love? I'm famished."

"In a few minutes, the bread is almost ready to come out of the oven."

"Smells delicious."

"Edward, I was thinking that we should go up to Carlisle and Esme's today. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I don't see why we couldn't, you've got everything packed up then?"

"Mmhmm," I responded slightly distracted. I was in the middle of multitasking in the kitchen and that was always a dangerous activity for me. Fortunately I managed to take the bread out of the oven with out burning myself and to stir the soup with out losing the spoon in the kettle. "Let's eat and we can take the left overs with us."

We finished our meal and got everything loaded into the wagon and were on our way in no time. It was a chilly day, but certainly pleasant, the sun was out and cast a lovely glow on the surrounding forest.

When we pulled up to the cabin no one came out to greet us. We looked at each other and Edward simply shrugged his shoulders. He came around and helped me down out of the wagon. Evie was snuggled up under a quilt inside a sling of fabric I wore around my shoulder. We knocked on the door and after a moment a very tired and haggard looking Carlisle answered.

"Oh, Edward, Bella, thank heavens you are here. Esme is in labor and has been for a while now. I couldn't leave her to come get you, I'm so glad you're here a day early!"

We came inside and I quickly shook off my coat and handed the baby to Edward. I hurried past Carlisle and into the bedroom. Esme was leaning on the bed frame looking completely exhausted and I knew just how she felt. I picked up a rag soaking it with cool water, and mopped Esme's brow. She smiled gratefully and gave me a hug. As soon as she did a contraction came on and I did my best to support her weight. She was getting very close to delivery.

The low moans she was using to try and diffuse some of the pain were heart wrenching and beautiful at the same time. At that point the contraction had slowed and Edward followed Carlisle into the room. Evie had been placed in her cradle and we all assumed familiar positions. Edward sat behind Esme to support her back, I sat at Carlisle's side and Carlisle was ready to deliver his baby.

It was nearly 3 hours after we had arrived that the shrill cries of a new born baby soared through the room. "It's a boy, Esme, we have another son." Carlisle was sobbing with joy as he handed the baby into my waiting arms.

I cleaned off this new little person while Carlisle tended to Esme. He fussed and protested at the wiping and jostling but as soon as I placed him in the arms of his mother he quieted.

**EsmePOV**

I was exhausted, elated, overwhelmed but most of all overjoyed. How grateful I was when Bella and Edward arrived. The additional support was just what I needed. And now in my arms was this beautiful child. His little face was flushed with the trauma of the birth and his little lips were swollen. But he was mine and he was perfect.

Carlisle and I had already discussed names, we had both agreed that this baby was a miracle. That I was even able to conceive after so many years of barrenness was amazing, but our ages was even more astonishing. We had decided on the name of Isaac Matthew Cullen since we felt very much like Abraham and Sarah in the Bible. This little boy was our angel, our miracle.

"Hello my sweet little Isaac," I cooed. His eyes were still squeezed shut but he was squirming and wiggling. Carlisle came and sat next to me and cradled us both in his arms. I couldn't believe that he was finally here. And what a Christmas gift, this would be a day we'd never forget.

"Merry Christmas, my dearest," Carlisle whispered in my ear. We shared an emotional kiss and continued to stare at the newest member of our family. I vaguely registered Bella and Edward moving about the room but my gaze was locked on to the child in my arms.

**EPOV**

What was with the intuition of the women in my family? Bella's idea to come early was certainly inspired, and I felt privileged to be able to help Carlisle in the same way he had helped us. I was starting to feel like a pro at helping women through childbirth. Maybe I could've been a doctor like Carlisle had once suggested.

Bella seemed almost as exhausted as Esme, I'm sure she felt like she was reliving the experience of delivering Evelyn. I washed my hands and settled down next to my two most favorite ladies.

"How are you doing Bella?" I stroked my hand down the length of her hair.

"Mmmm, tired, but so happy we were able to help. I would've felt awful if we had come tomorrow and Isaac had already been born." She was always thinking of others, it was one of those qualities I loved most about her.

"I agree, how's our little one?" I ran my finger along the soft plump cheek of my little girl. Her eyes shifted their attention from Bella to me. I smiled and cooed and made all the silly baby noises you think you'll never make, but here I was trying to elicit a response from our daughter.

"She's fine," Bella giggled. "I think that she finds her pappa, most absurd."

"No she doesn't! She thinks I'm wonderfully amusing."

"I think her pappa is just wonderful." Bella looked up at me and I could see the love shining in her eyes and could do nothing but kiss her sweetly and soundly on her beautiful lips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bella woke up early and made a delicious breakfast for us all. Esme stayed in bed with baby Isaac while we brought chairs into the bedroom to share gifts with each other. Candles were burning and I had placed some pine boughs around the room flooding our senses with the vibrant green and the sharp smell of evergreens.

I was holding Evie while Bella pulled out our gift for my Aunt and Uncle. I smiled inwardly, Bella had purchased a leather bound journal, much like her own but she had made places in it to write down milestones for the baby's growth. She made an identical one for Isaac.

They were both very touched at the effort that went into making the memory book and couldn't wait to start filling it up.

It was now Bella's turn to open her gift. Really it was a gift for all the women in my family. I had gone back to the dress shop and purchased a new gingham dress for Bella and a matching dress for Evie. I also got three matching lengths of ribbon for Alice and Rosalie and Daisy.

Her eyes were reproachful when she saw her dress but positively beamed when she saw Evie's matching one. She then held up the ribbons questioning me with her look.

"They are for Alice, Rosalie and Daisy." I answered. She started laughing and nodding at the same time. I was very pleased that she hadn't been too upset by the dress. I wanted her to have something beautiful, not that her homespun dresses weren't lovely, but this dress was truly deserving of my Bella.

She came over and gave me a kiss and handed me her gift. She took the baby out of my arms and sat right next to my side. I could feel her excitement and nervousness rolling off of her. I shook my head in disbelief, surely she knew that by now I would love anything that she gave me.

As I unwrapped the package, which I appraised to be some sort of book, I had to chuckle when it was another journal type book. But it was when I opened it that I truly understood the personal nature of this gift. We had talked some about how I used to write music when I had my piano, and how I had missed doing that. It was a brief conversation in passing and I was touched that she had remembered and put so much effort into ruling the staff lines of the music paper.

Bella began to softly sing the Carol _The first Noel._ I listened for a moment to her soft melodic voice. I couldn't help but join in harmony on the chorus. She looked over at me and smiled. As we continued Carlisle and Esme soon joined in. It was a sweet moment watching our children and thinking of the meaning of this wonderful holiday we were celebrating.

At supper Carlisle pulled out a special bottle of homemade apple cider and proposed a toast. "To a most special and wonderful Christmas, and to the very best family a humble man could ask for."

"Here here," I called, and we all clinked our mugs together and toasted a truly remarkable family. Who could've imagined in a years time we'd be toasting two new babies and a family that finally felt complete.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there's number three, no I'm not going to be mean and throw all kinds of drama at Esme or Isaac. This story is winding down, we've probably got an epilogue left and then I'll have to think of some other crazy idea to write about.

**As always, I'd love to hear from you guys so review review please!**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Sniff, sniff, this is the last chapter of the story folks. Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments, and thanks so much for reading. This has been a fun story to write and I hope you all have enjoyed it just as much as I have! Please blow me away with your reviews!**

**WARNING:**** If you're as sappy about this story as I am you will want to have several tissues on hand. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I just own my copies of the books. No copyright infringement is intended anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the front porch watching Evie playing with a rattle Carlisle had made for her. She was sitting up pretty well on her own now and she loved manipulating any and everything in her chubby little fingers. It was June and the weather was warm, but lovely, so we were taking full advantage.

Life was just about perfect. My book had been accepted by one of the big publishing houses in New York and they had just sent me a bound copy with a sizeable advance and promises of future projects. It was very exciting and Edward was so proud.

When we got the news that the book would be published, Edward and I splurged and took a train to San Fransisco. It was an amazing trip and it was there that I got my idea for his gift and placed the order when he wasn't paying attention.

He was out with the herd today, checking on the new calves and selecting which to keep and what to take to auction, which was perfect. I was expecting a special delivery today and I didn't want him around.

I was humming Evie's favorite tune when I saw a rustle in the leaves on the edge of the forest. I looked closer and sure enough, Jake was sauntering toward the house. I picked up my little girl and sat down on the steps. Jake came closer and sniffed my outstretched hand.

"It's been a while since you came around Jake. What've you been up too huh?"

He let out a soft whine and turned his gaze towards the tree line. It was then I saw a smaller grey wolf and two little wolf cubs walking cautiously out of the cover of the forest. They stopped about 20 feet away from me and watched my interaction with Jake.

"I see. You've been busy, but then so have I huh?" I scratched his head and he nuzzled into my touch. "You have been a good friend Jake, thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know how or why you understood that I needed you, but I'm glad you were here."

He issued another soft whine and I knew that he felt the same. As he turned back to the forest and his family I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. I knew he would probably always be close by, but I wouldn't ever really see him again. We had helped each other and that was what mattered. The other three wolves trotted away into the trees and Jake turned back once more to me. I nodded and he lifted his head and let out a long howl.

I wiped away the one traitor tear that snuck down my cheek, and turned to my baby girl. She had a curious expression on her face, but was content to just blow bubbles with her lips.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the hoof beats and rattle of a wagon coming up the lane. Good, this will be perfect.

The men unloaded my purchase and set it up in the parlor. I tipped them handsomely and set about making a special birthday supper.

When Edward came home that night, I met him at the door and gave him a big kiss.

"Happy birthday my dearest." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in again for a slow, burning, passion filled kiss.

"Mmmm, thank you. Dinner smel..." He stopped talking and I figured he must have spied my gift. "Bella..." His tone was incredulous but also warning, like I had done something naughty.

"I want to hear you play all the songs you've been humming to us," I said simply.

He looked down again and this time broke into a huge smile. He placed both hands on the sides of my face and began to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs. I knew he didn't want to accept such an expensive thing, but what's done is done. It's not like I could take it back. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around in circles until I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

He shrugged out of his coat and threw his hat on the peg next to the door and marched swiftly to the bench in front of the upright piano. Evie was sitting on a quilt in the middle of the parlor clapping her hands and squealing with glee.

At first he just sat there, like he had never before seen a piano.

"You do know how to play right?" I teased him.

"Yes," he whispered, "it's just been so long." He looked down at the keys with shining eyes. Determination set on his face as he laced his fingers together, gave them a good crack, and set his hands on the keyboard. First one note, then another, and before I knew it, the sweet melody of Evie's song flowed through the room. Again she voiced her happiness with another round of babbles and chatter. Her joy radiated through us all and we enjoyed an evening of music together. _**(See the link for the piano on my profile)**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**40 Years Later**

**Evie's POV**

My parents loved each other from the moment they met and they loved each other fiercely until the moment they passed away. I always enjoyed reading my mother's first published work. It was a window into her soul and gave me an immense appreciation for the woman she was.

She continued to publish books until her health made it impossible for her to continue. She was extraordinarily successful for a female author. Father was always so proud of that. When it became clear that she needed the care of a doctor more frequently, we begged her to move closer to the city. It took much convincing and pleading on the part of myself and my brothers to get her to accept that fact. She really was so very stubborn.

She and father moved into a small cottage on the outskirts of Carson city and opened a bookshop. I worked there with her when I could, I had a family of my own to take care of. Though all of the grandchildren were the light of my parents lives.

Father continued to raise cattle until mother's illness forced them to move. My brothers, Jacob and Caleb, took to cattle ranching as well. Even Isaac worked with them for a time after Carlisle passed away. But when Esme died, Isaac felt the call to a more divine occupation. He became a pastor and moved up to Reno. I still get letters from him occasionally, he married and has 6 children and couldn't be happier.

Jacob married the Cheney's third youngest daughter. Uncle Ben and Aunt Angela had 5 daughters. Their oldest daughter, Millie, was probably my very best friend, and still is for that matter. It really was no surprise when Jacob married Amy, our families were always doing things together.

Amy and Jacob had 3 little boys and their little girl was born about a year before mother died. Caleb, on the other hand fancied Abigail Crowley, the general store owner's daughter. He made every excuse to come down to Carson City so he could court her. At first Father feigned his disapproval, which sent Caleb into fits, but mother calmed him down and assured him that they approved of the match.

So Caleb and Abigail married and had 3 living children, sadly though, they lost one at the age of 2 to typhoid fever and had one stillborn. It was difficult going through those losses, especially for Abigail, since her mother had already passed on. It was hard for her to grieve the losses of her two babies with out more of her own family around.

She and Caleb lived in Carlisle and Esme's old cabin, while Jacob and Amy built an addition onto our parents old house. I lived in town with my husband, Daniel, and our 4 children. He operated the telegraph and mail station in Carson City. He had come from Connecticut and was intending to go all the way to California, but I happened to be in town with my mother and Esme when he got off the stage coach. I guess he was smitten with me and to be honest I was pretty smitten with him too. He decided to stay, and just so happened to be in the right place at the right time when the telegraph office operator decided to get himself killed in a bar fight. He got the job the next day. We married a few months after he came into town, I had just turned twenty.

I was glad to be close to my parents in the twilight of their years. Father would play his piano for mother everyday. They would sit and read together, sometimes they would just sit next to each other holding hands. And there wasn't a day that went by that father didn't shower mother with kisses and expression of his love for her.

As her sickness progressed, it became more and more difficult for her to get out of bed. Father would sit with her and read to her. He would hum and sing to her, which always helped her sleep.

One day I came in to hear my father quietly weeping. I walked in to their bedroom to find him cradling my mother against his chest whispering how much he loved her. And would see her again very soon. He was softly stroking her soft brown hair, streaked with the silver of her age. I knelt next to the bed and looked at his stricken face. He lifted his eyes to mine and simply said, "she's gone. My heart is gone."

In the weeks that followed her funeral, my Father, the strongest man I knew, became a ghost of who he once was. He stopped playing the piano and just sat in her rocking chair. I made sure to come by at least twice a day to make sure he was eating, we would talk about the grandchildren and the news about town, but he never really said more than a few words at a time.

Four weeks and three days after my mother died, my father passed into the next life. Greeted, I'm sure by the waiting arms of my mother. His beautiful Bella, he would call her.

She always said she was only ever made for my father, and he for her. Theirs was a love that rose above everything and truly endured the test of time.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, So I am totally bawling. Hope you all are too. I hope that the loose ends were sufficiently tied up for you and that you felt closure. Please review! If you have never left a review, please leave one now.

**Shameless plug: Please also remember this little story when the third round at the **_**www dot twilightawards dot this-paradise dot com**_** starts up on December 23.**

**If you want to know when I post anything new, please put me on your author alert. And again thanks to everyone who read this whim of a story and enjoyed it!**


	28. Authors Note

Come check out _**The Blood Crystal!**_

AU-When Angela is kidnaped by a rogue Vampire, Bella embarks on a whirlwind adventure to save her friend. When she becomes lost in the rainforests of Peru, who will come to her rescue? And what is the Blood Crystal?


	29. A New Story

**New Story**

**Just wanted to announce my new story called**

**Tapas at Twilight**

**Summary: Single mom Bella loses her job and decides to follow her dream of opening her own restaurant. She has a ton of hurdles to overcome, one being her noisy upstairs neighbor. Can she find success and maybe a little bit of love along the way? AH, AU, Canon pairs**

**Come check out my profile for the story link!**

**Here's a teaser:**

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled into the garage and shut off the truck without incident. As I opened the door a loud creak groaned through out the house. I really needed to oil the hinges. I heard footsteps padding slowly toward the living room and quickly shucked off my crocs and dumped my purse on the small table next to the entryway.

"Bella, you home sweetie?" I smiled at my mother's disheveled appearance. It looked like she'd fallen asleep reading one of her romance novels again.

"Yeah mom, I'm home," I whispered.

"How was work?" She always tried to show some interest in what I was doing.

"Work was...ugh."

"That good huh?"

"Chef Beaufort was on one tonight, I'm just lucky he didn't bite my head off. I did get several compliments on that dish I was playing around with the other night, though."

"Oohhh that was a good one. I'm glad hon," as she let out a huge yawn.

"Did you hear from Phil?"

"Yeah, they should be back in town in a couple days."

"Good. So how did everything go at school today?"

"Fine, Mrs. Yates sent home a writing assignment that's due next week. I think Nessie wants you to help her with that."

**

* * *

I hope you all will enjoy reading it, spread the word, and remember to let me know what you think!**


End file.
